All i want for christmas is you
by Fiee23
Summary: Just drabbels for everday in December. Completely Chair, might contain small amounts of other couples, if i feel like it. rated T, though it may plete but sequel will be up soon...
1. Tuesday December 1

**This is just december drabbels with Chair, no drama or real storyline, just fluff and love at its best. Hope you'll enjoy it, ill try and update for everyday in December.**

**_"You Jump, I jump remember?"_**

**_-Jack, Titanic.  
_**

She awoke at the feeling of a soft pair of lips gracing her cheek for just a second before the bed suddenly became lonely. She opened her eyes in frustration, turning her head abruptly to the side, to find him smiling down at her. Pulling on pair of pants, and his shirt hanging undone from his shoulders.

"don't leave" she moaned, grabbing for him without much success.

"happy first December" he whispered with a loving smile on his face. His smile just grew bigger when he saw the expression that crossed her face. Like a little girl on Christmas eve, not a 22 year old on the first of December with 23 days to go before Christmas. But he loved it more than anything.

"come back to bed" she begged, sitting up on her knees, folding her arms around her as the sheet left her body, leaving her in a black lacy chemise. He found it very hard to deny her something, sitting there on her knees in barely anything begging for him. But he knew he had too.

"I have to go to work Blair, I need to get at least a little work done today. But as agreed we're meeting for lunch and I'm yours for the rest of the day" he promised, reaching his hand out to touch hers.

"but I want you now" she pleased, wrapping her fingers around his hand.

"Blair please behave, there is a present waiting for you" he revealed with a huge smile. Buttoning his shirt.

"really?" she asked, with a huge smile. Forgetting about her want. This was their 4th Christmas together, and every year, Chuck had made a Christmas calendar for her with a present for her each day.

"it's a tradition" Chuck simply explained, shrugging his shoulder as if it was nothing. But they both knew how much it meant for her, that he'd taken the time.

"but I won't tell you where it is before I left. So now, tell me. Do you still want me to stay?" he asked with a smirk seeing the frustrated face she pulled.

" well I suppose since I'll have you tonight, I can wait. You're free to go" She allowed with a smile, crossing the big king size bed, still on her knees. She was reached up to kiss him, for a second getting lost in the kiss. But she enjoyed December far too much, and after a while she pulled back, smiled at him and told him to leave.

He laughed at her, pressing his lips to hers once more, before he grabbed his jacket, and briefcase heading for the door.

"I'll text you about the location of your present darling" he said with a smile opening the door; "I love you"

"love you too" she whispered back, falling back down against the pillows. How she enjoyed her new job wasn't starting until the 5th of January.

10 minutes after he left, meaning he would probably be in the limo driving to the Bass Main Headquarters, she received a text message;

_Happy first December B, the present is on the kitchen table._

_I love you – C. _

She felt the edge of her lips pull up into a huge smile, he made her so ridiculous happy. She wasn't sure what she had ever done to deserve him but whatever it was she sure was happy she did it.

They had of course had their up and downs, and countless fights but quickly learned the best sex was make up sex. She felt her cheeks burn at the many memories of make-up sex.

They had moved in together just after Blair's 20th birthday, just in time to celebrate Christmas in their new apartment. After graduating Chuck had started working for Bass Industries and was now completely in charge. Blair had finished NYU and was going to start working in January. It wasn't that she had to work, they had enough money. But she wanted to do something else than shop. She wanted to earn her own money.

She quickly moved out of the bed, grabbed her silk robe of her vanity chair. Tying the knot tightly around her waist. She ran out of the bedroom, quickly descended the stairs and was in the kitchen by no time.

"Good morning Miss Blair" Dorota greeted her from the kitchen chair she sat on reading some polish melodramatic book.

"Morning Dorota, do you know where Chuck put my present?" Blair questioned, her yes darting around the huge white kitchen. Dorota smirked at her and Blair couldn't help but think that she had spend too much time around Chuck.

"He say no tell Miss Blair" Dorota simply said, her eyes glued to the page of her book.

"argh" Blair groaned, walking to the kitchen island, opening everything that possibly could be opened.

Her phone beeped, she quickly pulled it out and pressed open.

_Trouble sweetheart? One clue, you'll look as hot as chili_

_Love you – C_

Blair couldn't help but laugh, but quickly ran towards the cabin where she knew they kept all the strong ingredients that Chuck always used on his chicken.

She quickly opened it, and found her present. A huge square box wrapped in gold paper with a huge red bow around it. She grabbed it, and ran towards the kitchen table, and sat opposite Dorota.

"Miss Blair, you relax" Dorota laughed at her.

But Blair didn't care, this present meant so much to her. That Chuck had actually taken the time to buy her this, thought about her. It warmed her heart how tender he'd become with the years, and by the look of it, this year was the best.

She ripped the red bow of the box, ripping off the paper quickly after. She didn't even pause to read the title on the box, she just ripped the top off. She almost felt like crying, she remembered seeing this jacket, last month. She had wanted to buy it but Chuck had told her she didn't need it. But there is was, the Stella McCartney tufted black wool coat. He had been right, she would be as hot as chili.

"Miss Blair, you very lucky" Dorota said with a knowing smile, finally looking away from her book.

"I know" Blair simply whispered, moving her finger under her eyes to remove any water that might have come out.

"breakfast?" Dorota questioned, getting up from her chair.

"yes please" Blair thanked, smiling at her maid.

* * *

"Blair" Chuck expressed as he saw her coming towards him. He smiled at how beautiful she looked in the coat he'd gotten her. Nate had told him he was insane for giving her such presents on a regular day, but as Chuck had explained. Nothing about December was regular for Blair, and Nate should have known that with him dating Blair for years and all but that just proved Chuck had always known her better than Nate.

She reached him in seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possibly. The wool of her coat felt soft against his bare hands.

"hey baby" he whispered in her ear as they pulled back.

"thanks for the present. I love it" she whispered back.

"and I love you" he whispered, taking her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"So what are we doing?" Chuck asked after a while, they were peacefully walking around.

"well I was thinking, hot chocolate and some window shopping and then going home, undressing and warming each other" Blair said with a smirk, leaning into him.

"Sounds like a plan" Chuck smiled lovingly, placing a kiss on her hair.

* * *

"Dorota, you can go home you Wayne now" Chuck told her, as he pulled Blair though the door, they had been walking around Manhattan for hours drinking dozens of hot chocolate.

"of course Mister Chuck" Dorota smiled at the happy couple before heading for the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, chuck scoped Blair up into his arms, and ran up the stairs to their bedroom. About 2 hours into their shopping trip when they were enjoying a drink at the Palace Blair had let it slip that she wore no panties, making the remaining 4½ hour of their shopping trip almost unbearable.

He quickly got her out of the present he had given her, and within no time they were both naked, enjoying their own little celebration of the beginning of Blair's favorite time of year. Sure the the following 23 days would be just as wonderful as the first one had been.

_**A/N: okay so this is just Chair drabbles, I don't think there'll be any drama or anything. Just fluffy Chuck and Blair love when its best. There might be some engagement and stuff but I'm not sure, the next chapter will probably be longer some shorter, depends on how much time I have. I suppose the weekend will be the longest chapters. Will anyway, Im a day late so I better start writing chapter 2… Please review if you want me to continue. And if you have any ideas for presents Chuck could give Blair… **_


	2. Wednesday December 2

_**For me the only thing of interest are those linked to the heart**_

_**-Audrey Hepburn**_

She wasn't used to waking up before him, but since today was his day off, it made more sense. She smiled at the thought of how great today would be, they were going ice skating, then lunch at the Italian restaurant she loved so much, and then they'd meet up with Nate and Serena for coffee and a movie in their penthouse.

Blair looked over at the window frame, were 4 big black frames stood. The first consisting of a picture with Chuck and Blair on their first New Years together. The next one, a picture of them on Blair's graduation day, a picture of Serena and Blair and one with all four of the non judging breakfast club, at Serena and Nate's wedding. It had surprised Blair, when Serena had announced she would be getting married on her 21st birthday but Blair quickly realized that when you knew what you wanted, you should go after it. She wanted to marry Chuck, but he hadn't brought it up so she wouldn't either.

Blair rolled onto her side, watching Chuck sleep. He was so amazingly beautiful, she couldn't believe she got to be with someone like him. Her eyes moved down his long body, smirking when they stopped on his haired chest. He had been working out a lot with Nate, achieving a perfect six pack that in Blair's eyes was a million times better than Nate's. She wasn't able to see more of him due to the sheets covering the rest of him. Well she had seen that before so she didn't complain.

She watched him for a long time, listened to his soft slow breathing.

After about 5 minutes or so, she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned her head closer to his and placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling when he kissed her back.

"morning" she whispered after they pulled back, smiling down at him.

"morning beautiful" he whispered back, pulling her closer to him, her head on his chest.

"where's my present?" she asked eagerly, sitting up in the bed. Clapping her hands together eagerly.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh and wondered if he could possibly fall more in love with her than he already was – it sure felt like it.

"Actually I have it right here, it's not as big as yesterday" he revealed, _but the doubled prized _he added in his head. It didn't even matter, he had enough money and why not spend it on Blair?

"please Chuck, give it to me" she begged, her eyes boring into his in a pleading way.

"okay" he said, sitting up, turning to his bed side table. Opening the drawer to pull out a little blue box with white ribbon.

"Oh god, Tiffany Chuck?" she breathed out, smiling at him. He knew her so well.

"yea I know, not really original but I hope you like it" he said, almost nervous. Making Blair even happier.

"of course I will, it's from you" She stated, taking the box from him when he offered it to her.

She quickly pulled off the white ribbon, before proceeding to ripping off the paper. She paused before opening the box, but quickly sucked it up and opened the box. Revealing a beautiful, not that didn't even cover it, it was absolutely breathtakingly stunning, Jean Schlumberger Lynn bracelet in 18k gold with round brilliant diamonds.

"Oh my gosh Chuck" she uttered, feeling her eyes water.

"is it too much?" Chuck questioned worried; "Nate said I should have gotten you a pair of earrings but I just thought it was perfect and you know…" Chuck blabbered on nervously.

She wasn't sure how to get him to shut up, so she leaned forward, placing her lips on his, completely shutting him off.

She kept kissing him, showing him just how much she loved the present. When she finally pulled back, she started talking before he had the opportunity to start over again.

"this is one of the most amazing pieces of jewelry I have ever seen, and fuck Nate. What does he even know about what I like, only you do" Blair exclaimed, running her hand through his hair.

"and I only love you and everything you give me, I love" Blair stated, her hand caressing his cheek.

"that's good, cause I couldn't live without you" he declared his love for her.

"God, that feels so good to hear" Blair spoke, throwing herself into his arms.

………….

"Chuck, take my hand" Blair demanded, holding her hand out for him.

"I think it's better if I just stay here, you know. I don't want to get hurt or something" he explained, holding onto the edge closer.

"Chuck come on, we go through this every single year. You have to learn sometime. How are you ever going to take our kids skating if you can't do it?" Blair joked lightly. However it wasn't really a light subject to Chuck. But he did his best to keep his poker face. He knew they'd had to discuss this sometime but now was not the time.

"I don't want to get hurt" he moaned, trying to forgot what she'd just said.

"do you think I'd actually let the ice hurt you?" she questioned ridiculously.

"no but…" he started but didn't have any more excuses.

"but nothing, you're coming with me now or ill leave you here alone" Blair threatened.

"okay fine" Chuck exclaimed, grabbing her hand, moving his feet the way Blair had thought him year after year. Perhaps they should go skating more than just once a year and he wouldn't be terrified out of his mind.

It took another half hour before he was finally feeling safe enough to move a meter without Blair, but then he almost feel and grabbed her hand again. But at least they had fun and were together. The whole children thing all but forgotten, well almost. Chuck knew they'd had to talk more about it but perhaps they could talk during the trip he'd planned for the weekend.

"Blair we need to get going if we want to make our reservation" Chuck said after another 20 minutes. Still holding her hand tightly in his own.

"fine" she said reluctantly, knowing that she probably wouldn't get to skate until next year, Chuck made sure to remember to change that.

…..-……-…..

"Here try mine, its delicious" Chuck said, offering her a piece of his food.

"No thank you" she declared, continuing to eat her fat free lasagna.

"oh come on Blair, its just Pizza for god's sake" Chuck smirked at her, enjoying their little battle.

"Do you have any idea how many calories there are in a piece of pizza, I can't afford to gain any, only loose them" she stated, taking a sip of her water.

"you are so ridiculous Blair, any woman would kill for your body. Its like the definition of perfection darling" Chuck reminded her, his eyes wondering about the top part of her body that was revealed.

"you're so biased" she spoke, smiling sweetly at him "but I appreciate you trying".

"I'm not lying Blair, don't you see every single male on the street turning their head after you. It's like there's a huge line behind me, just wanting me to fail so they can have you" he explained, he hated it when she thought about herself in such a horrible way.

"yeah right" Blair shrugged it off, it didn't really matter what everyone else thought, only what Chuck thought. "I don't care what anyone thinks about me, as long as you want me, I'm good" she stated, leaning over the table, to place a kiss on his mouth; "and you'll have do anything that would make me leave" she promised, leaning back in her chair.

"now let me try that Pizza" she smirked at him, taking a huge bite of the piece he offered her. God she loved being fed by Chuck.

……

"Serena" Blair exclaimed as the elevator doors opened to reveal Serena and Nate. Serena dropped her bags on the floor and ran towards Blair, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much B" she whispered, as they pulled apart.

"I missed you too" Blair replied with a smile at her best friend, before moving to Nate who had just walked up behind them.

"Hello Nate" Blair said with a smile, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Blair" Nate smiled at her, returning the kiss.

"Nathaniel" Chuck exclaimed, hugging his best friend. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Its good too to see you man" Nate told Chuck. Chuck nodded his head in agreement.

"so tell me how was London?" Blair asked happily, pulling the three towards the living room, making them all sit down on the couches.

"Amazing, Erik is doing so well over there. He really enjoys oxford" Serena explained, before going into a detailed description.

When she finished, she looked to Nate and feel quiet for a second. "Well we actually have something to share with you" Serena uttered nervously.

"what, tell me" Blair begged, smiling at Serena.

"maybe we should watch the movie first" Serena suggested, in a nervous tone.

"No please tell me, I want to know" Blair begged. She was far more interested in what Serena had to say than a movie she'd already watched 17 times.

"well the thing is…." Serena started, looking at Nate who nodded for her to continue; "in London, I went to see and doctor and it turns out that…" she started but was interrupted by Blair.

"Oh my god, do you have cancer, please tell me you don't have cancer" Blair exclaimed, a hand in front of her mouth.

This assumption caused Serena to break out into laughter; "No Blair, I don't have cancer. I'm pregnant" she said nervously. Not sure how Blair would react. Serena knew how much Blair wanted all of this, and how Chuck never talked about it. And now Serena was getting it all, while Blair wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, im so happy for you S" Blair exclaimed, pulling Serena into a hug.

"He'll come around, just give him time" Serena whispered in Blair's ear and Blair could only hope that she'd be right. Because Blair had never envied Serena as much as she did in this moment.

_**A/N: Okay that was the second of December and im up to date. I will work my hardest to update everyday if I get any reviews, I have gotten some for chapter 1, and if I get more ill work on making the chapters longer. The two reviews I got had some gifts suggestion, two that I already had myself but never the less you tried, please keep it coming and ill keep the chapter coming, but I need ideas. You can find the tiffany bracelet on Tiffanys webpage. That's it for now, Read and Review People and remember im not having the proofread cause it would take to long so sorry about spelling…**_


	3. Thursday December 3

_**So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land!**_

_**-Peter Pan…**_

"Blair" he murmured softly from the dark, making her turn around. She hadn't expected him to be up anytime soon.

"What are you doing up?" he continued to ask when she didn't answer him.

"couldn't sleep" she murmured softly, smiling down at him. She had been staying by the window, watching the moon for quite a while now.

"come back to bed" he pleaded, reaching out for her.

She didn't respond, just walked across the cold surface and stepped into the soft warm king size bed, cuddling up to Chuck. She had made a decision at some point during the night, she would wait for the weekend to bring up the whole marriage and children's issue.

Chuck wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her close to his side.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned, looking down at her.

"nothing really, I was actually just wondering what you got me for today" she lied, placing her head at the crock of his neck.

"well, do you want it now, or would you rather wait for later?" she questioned, and she knew he would be smirking, she didn't even have to look at her.

She quickly pushed the dark thought to the back of her head, and sat up in the bed, regretting quickly due to the loss of heat.

"give me, give me, give me" she begged, holding her hands tightly together, smiling down at him.

He laughed with her, slowly getting up, "let me just get it" he explained. Bending down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"hurry" she pleaded, wrapping the sheets around her. Watching as her almost naked boyfriend moved into their walk in closet.

He was back within the minute, holding a big black bow, with a huge white bow on it. He had a thing for bow.

"Oh my gosh Chuck" She exclaimed, as he moved closer to her, placing the big box in front of her. Chuck then turned on the light, so she could see what she was doing.

Today she actually took the time to read what the box said, in big beautiful gold letters stood; _Armani._

She quickly got the bow off and pulled the lit of the box. Revealing lots of thin white paper.

Quickly making her way through all the paper, her fingers encountering something soft. She was very careful with pulling out the soft fabric, and when she finally had it before her, she was lost of words. She remembered that dress, she had seen it on a shopping trip with Serena a few week earlier. But she hadn't bought it and never remembered mentioning it to Chuck. So he had called Serena, how sweet was that.

"how did you know?" she asked when she finally received the ability of speaking.

"Serena told on you" he smirked at her, sitting back down on the bed, pushing the box filled with think white paper down from the bed.

"Its beautiful" Blair murmured, holding the red Armani dress up in front of her to look at it.

"your beautiful" he whispered, taking the dress from her and laying it on top of the box, pulling her in for a kiss.

"so what's on the agenda today?" Chuck asked her as they pulled back, he had to work today, and was expected at an important meeting in 1½ hour. A meeting about another of Blair's presents.

"hmm well I was thinking, maybe I could bribe my hot boyfriend into staying in bed with me all day and ordering sushi and maybe watching Audrey Hepburn movies" she smirked at him, placing kisses all over his haired chest.

"you know I cant do that" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"Why not?" she questioned, sitting up to look at her. Hating how cold she was without his body.

"I have a really important meeting, and I'm already taking tomorrow off so…" he started but cut himself off, he had just revealed way too much.

"you're taking tomorrow off?" she questioned, crooking her head to the side to look into his eyes.

"yea well, you weren't supposed to know before tomorrow" he revealed, biting his tongue for saying that much.

"You're taking the day off for my present?" she exclaimed in a happy voice, her hands clamped together again.

"yes but that all I'm telling you" He stated, putting his hand in front of his face to symbolize he wasn't saying anything else.

"Please Chuck, pretty please" she begged, leaning her head closer to his.

"No" he declared finally, pushing the sheet off himself, standing up from the bed.

"I hate to be left alone" she moaned childlessly, earning a big smile from Chuck.

"you know I'd never actually leave you alone" he asked, moving towards the chair where he'd placed his suit.

_Then why don't you want to marry me? _Blair almost hit herself for even thinking stuff like that, she knew it wasn't because he didn't love her, he just wasn't ready for marriage.

"I know but I don't want to spend even a moment without you" she stated, grabbing her robe, standing up from the bed.

"I know Honey, but I have to go to this meeting" he smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"I know, I Know" she spoke the words slowly and softly. Finally close enough to pull him close. He had only gotten his pants on.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips, his arms trapping her in his embrace.

"as I love you" she whispered back, kissing him again.

"And now I really got to get ready" he stated, softly pushing her back towards the bed.

……..

"where to Miss Waldorf?" Their driver Walter questioned, as he got into the limo he had just let Blair into.

"Saks please" She replied the driver, leaning back in the leather seat.

"of course" the driver agreed, setting the car into motion.

Blair sat looking out the window, watching as New York passed by. It wasn't until her blackberry beeped she looked away, picking up the phone and placing it at her ear.

"Blair Waldorf" she said seriously into the phone. She hadn't even bothered to look at the caller id.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing?" his husky voice came from the other end, causing her cheeks to burn and then feeling embarrassed. They had been together for 4 years, and she still got hot by just hearing his husky voice.

"I was just on my way to Saks" she verbalized after a few seconds.

"oh right, well I'll be done in about 2 hours, do you want to meet up for lunch?" he asked.

"sure, where do you want to go?" she questioned, running through the list of her favorite restaurants in her head.

"hmm well I was thinking Per Se" Chuck spoke the name of the restaurant slowly and clearly, knowing how excited she would be.

"Chuck" she exclaimed; "don't say stuff like that, you have to make your reservation 2 months before" she explained.

"well maybe I did" He laughed in the phone.

"really?" she questioned unbelievingly. She had only been at Per Se once with her mother a year earlier.

"I am Chuck Bass after all" he replied, with a huge smirk.

……_..2 hours later_

"I'm here with Mr Bass" Blair told the waiter at the front desk.

"let me just check that" the waiter replied, looking through the papers in front of him. It didn't take him long. "Oh of course Miss Waldorf, right this way" the waiter stated, gesturing for her to follow him.

They walked through the restaurant and didn't stop until they were at the corner were there were windows all around the table. Well almost.

"Darling" Chuck exclaimed, getting up from his chair, walking towards her, placing a loving kiss on her mouth.

"hey" she whispered, looking around the beautiful place, taking it all in.

"Miss, can I take your coat?" The waiter asked politely, stepping behind her to take off her coat. Chuck couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked in a tight black pencil skirt that ended right about her knees, she had a white shirt tucked into the skirt and a beautiful black Chanel jacket over. A big Burberry bag in her left hand, her blackberry in the other.

As soon as the waiter rid her off the jacket she was in Chucks arms, hugging him tightly.

"this is amazing, when did you do the reservation?" She questioned, as she sat down in the chair Chuck pulled out for her.

"well a I think two weeks ago" Chuck answered, and sat down, across from Blair.

"How did you do that, I heard you have to call at least 2 months in advance for this place" Blair questioned.

"well things like that don't matter at all when your Chuck Bass" He smirked at her, making her giggle.

"that's true!" she agreed, smiling at him.

……

"Chuck, tell me" Blair begged for the 100th time.

"No Blair, I will not tell you what we're doing tomorrow" chuck said in a final tone.

"please Chucky" Blair begged, using a name she had only used twice or something, and normally it worked and she got what she wanted.

"please don't call me that" Chuck begged, he knew if she kept on like that he'd end up revealing it. He hated not giving her everything she wanted but he knew this would be better as a surprise.

"fine" she stomped her foot causing him to laugh. "I'm going to bed then" she said marching out of the living room.

"Blair, its 21.00" he shouted after her making her turn around.

"time doesn't move as slow when I'm sleeping and I just want it to be tomorrow" she explained, blowing him a kiss before turning around.

_**A/N: wow thanks for all the reviews and ideas, I really am grateful. So being very greedy I'm going to ask you another thing, do you have any fun Christmas traditions, Blair and Chuck could do? And your favorite Christmas song. Do you have any ideas for what Chuck has planned, it's in one of the reviews but I wont say more. Oh and by the way does any of you know if Blair's birthday is in December?. Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed Thursday December 3**__**rd. **__**Will be back again tomorrow…**_


	4. Friday December 4

_Love is the only gold_

_-Alfred Lort Tennyson_

She had the most wonderful dream and was actually kind of tired to wake up, well at least until she remembered, she would finally found out what Chuck had planned. She quickly rolled around, only to find the bed empty.

"Chuck" she moaned into the darkness, but got no reply. A digsuting feeling of Déjà vu hit her bad when her searching fingers encountered a folded piece of white paper on his pillow.

She quickly sat up, ignoring the coldness that overcame her. She turned on her bedside lamp and unfolded the paper.

_B_

_Sorry if I made you anxious, but I had some things I needed to take care of before the weekend._

_Your present is waiting for you in my office, I'll see you at 12.00._

_I promise I'll be there this time._

_Love you_

_-C_

She was able to breathe again, he didn't leave. Of course he didn't, he wouldn't leave her. He'd promised her that yesterday.

She quickly got out of the bed and ran towards the office. There in front of his desk stood a big Louis Vuitton trolley with a big red bow on. It confused her though, why would Chuck need to take the day of for this? And the whole thing with being there this time. She simply was not awake enough to put the pieces together. Instead she moved towards the trolley, finding another note on top of the bow. She quickly unfolded it and read his words.

_Confused Baby? It's all very simple, I need today off cause we're going on a trip, and you need the trolley for your luggage. _

_We are going to Paris for the weekend, or that's what I planned. I really do hope you won't mind joining me. _

_Well I really hope I won't be the one whose left on the helipad. There is just one rule; you can't bring more than the one trolley. _

_Hope to see you at the helipad at 12.00._

_Love you_

_-C_

Blair smiled down at the note, how perfect was he? A weekend in Paris, the one place in the world she had always wanted to visit with Chuck. And one of the only places he had never taken her too. She quickly looked down at her clock, seeing she only had 1½ hour left before she was too meet Chuck.

She had no idea how she was going to be able to find out what to bring. Normally if she was going away for the weekend she would at least have 5 trolleys.

She had Serena on the phone in a matter of minutes, being guided by her best friend helped.

…..

At exactly 12.00 Blair stepped her Christian Louboutin clad foot on the Helipad. Catching Chuck in pacing back and forth. She smiled at him, how cute it was for him to worry about her.

"Chuck" She called, causing him to stop, and turn to look at her. She was in his arms in no time.

"I can't believe I actually thought you wouldn't come" Chuck told her, holding her closer to him.

"Chuck, don't ever think stuff like that" she demanded, pulling back to kiss him. It wasn't one of those soft kisses they tended to give one another. No this was powerful, filled with passion and love.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear once they pulled back.

"I worship you" he murmured against her hair. They stood like that for quiet some time. Just holding each other.

"maybe we should get on the helicopter, we don't want to be late for our reservations at Ritz" Chuck revealed with a huge smirk as she immediately opened her mouth in shock.

"No you didn't?" she questioned, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Oh yes I did" he revealed, grabbing her hand before walking towards the helicopter.

"I can't believe you got the Coco Chanel Suite at the Ritz in Paris" Blair exclaimed, holding onto his hand tightly, not really believing this was actually happening.

"only the best for my baby" Chuck simply told her, leading her into the helicopter.

……

"Chuck, it's so beautiful here" Blair exclaimed, looking around the suite in wonder.

"thought you might like it" he simply said, plopping down on the bed.

"I absolutely love it here, it's wonderful" She spoke, walking towards the window; "and the view is going to be great" she said, referring to the fact it was completely dark outside. It kind of sucked coming to Paris and everything was dark. But they would go out tomorrow to see the city, together for the first time, cause they'd both been in Paris on numerous occasions, but never once with each other.

"the view is one of the best in the whole city" Chuck explained, smiling at her.

"how did you get this suite?" she questioned, turning back towards the bed, walking up to him.

"well…" he started but she cut him off before he was able to finish.

"Don't say I'm Chuck Bass, I know this must have taken a little more" Blair demanded, crossing her arms across her chest, as she plopped down on the bed next to him.

"okay well to be honest, I practically own this Hotel, so it wasn't that hard" Chuck revealed, smiling at her.

"You own the Ritz?" she questioned in a weird tone. How come he'd never told her? But then again, she had no idea what he actually owned around the world.

"you could say that, I'm not the official owner but I own most of the shares" Chuck explained.

"Right" Blair simply murmured, her expression hard to read but Chuck knew this face, she was thinking – hard.

"What's on your mind?" He inquired, reaching for her hand.

She didn't answer at first, instead she looked down at their connected hands, enjoying how his caress felt.

"Well, I was just wondering what else you own around the world" she answered in a silky voice.

"well I think it would take all night if I had to tell you" he replied, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"oh okay" she simply answered, closing her eyes concentrating on her hand in his. It felt wonderful.

"Actually I've wanted to ask you something" Chuck uttered, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"yea?" she murmured, opening her eyes to look into his dark brown ones.

"I was thinking about buying a hotel in Dubai as a Christmas present for us, well mostly it's for me I suppose since it's my company and all, but I suppose we would go there together" he articulated, looking down at their hands.

"Wow, Dubai?" she questioned, why would he want a hotel in Dubai.

"yea with all the financial crisis and stuff, the hotels down there are extremely cheap. I can get them for hardly any money" he explained, smiling brightly at her.

"ah I see" She agreed, tilting her head to the side. "I've actually never been to Dubai" she revealed.

"Really?" Chuck questioned weirdly, he had taken it as a normal thing that of course she'd been in Dubai.

"never" she stated.

"I'll take you there" he promised, holding her hands close in his.

"you'd do everything for me wouldn't you?" she questioned in a sure voice. Of course he'd do everything for her. Well apart from one thing maybe.

"_Blair, you don't know that yet, you didn't ask him" _the thought wasn't welcome in her head but she couldn't help it.

"everything anytime" he said seriously, "I'd give you the whole world on a silver platter if you asked" he said leaning forward, capturing her lips in a soft loving kiss.

_**A/N: okay so that was December 4**__**th**__**, hope you all had a rocking day, and liked the trip to Paris. I don't know if it's possible to actually rent Coco Chanel's suite at the Ritz but then again he is Chuck Bass, so why wouldn't it be. I got a few reviews with fav. Christmas and tradition but not enough, and someone wrote it was too late for the present thing, but its not. I still need 20 presents :p One more thing, question of the day if you'd like, is would you like to have the chapter spilt into Chuck and Blair's pov, or just keep it as it is now? I can do all 3, so if that's what you want, please say so. REVIEW people, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me…**_


	5. Saturday December 5

I said I'd never let you go and I never did

I said I'd never let you fall so please have faith in me and hold on

?

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognise me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it"

Blair sang the words softly and quietly to herself along with the radio. She had awoken an hour earlier from pure excitement, only to realize that they wouldn't be leaving for another 3 hours. Chuck had made it very clear they weren't leaving their Hotel until after 12.00 o'clock. She wasn't able to fall asleep again, instead she'd gotten up, very careful not to wake the sleeping Chuck by her side. She had used a whole hour getting ready, spending a long time on during her hair, curling it into perfect curls, and doing her make-up. She had also spent another half hour trying to figure out what to wear, which was quiet hard considering she didn't have much to wear. But in the end she had decided on a black Chanel skirt, Chloe dress shirt in white and thick black leggings to protect her legs from the cold. She had only been able to bring one jacket, she had chosen to bring a long black wool and silk blend military inspired black Chloe coat. But had no idea what shoes to wear, she had been able to fit 3 pairs into her bag and couldn't pick, cause not of them seemed right.

So instead of spending more time, getting a headache from her shoes, she had turned on the radio only to find her favorite Christmas song of all time, Last Christmas by Wham. So deciding it was time for Chuck to wake up, she started singing, she knew the words by heart and was actually an okay singer.

She managed to sing only the beginning of the song before Chuck was smiling at her.

"really, again?" he questioned, watching her with a smile. She figured he was probably referring to last year when she had sung the song every day up to Christmas enjoying him to no end.

"I love that song" she simply clarified with a huge bright smile at him.

"You look beautiful" he said, during a 180 topic change, well he knew he'd never get her to stop singing the song so he might as well stop before it got serious.

"Thank you" she simply replied, turning around to show off her outfit.

"so you ready for some shopping?" he questioned, sitting up in the bed, smiling at how her eyes immediately went to his toned chest, as soon as the cover feel down to reveal it.

"always" she finally said after a long while, her eyes moving away from his impressive chest to his even more amazing eyes.

"Good" he smiled at her, standing up from the bed; "why don't you order breakfast and I'll go get dressed" he suggested, walking towards the huge bathroom for a shower, taking his boxers off before he reached the door, making Blair deal with the hard choice of whether she should join him or not.

No, bathroom fun would have to wait, she really wanted to get out, not that their room wasn't amazing, it was beyond amazing, so freaking perfect. But she wanted to experience walking down Champs-Élysées with Chuck by her hand.

"Hurry up" she called after him, while pressing for room service on the hotel phone. She ordered the whole breakfast menu and sat down in the living room waiting. There was a huge floor to ceiling window, with view of the Eifel tower. Blair smiled at all the lovely memories she had of this city and of the many news she was guaranteed to receive today.

The room service was very fast, and was in the room before Chuck came back from the bathroom wearing a black pair of Hugo Boss trousers and a open white Armani dress shirt.

"Didn't you forget something Darling?" he asked, as he moved towards the table where she was sitting, enjoying a croissant with fresh pressed orange juice.

She suddenly realized she hadn't even thought about her present, she had been too excited about the whole Paris thing.

"I get a present today?" she asked, almost surprised, she probably shouldn't be but she had kind of expected the whole trip to Paris being the whole present.

"Of course, you get a present everyday dear" he explained, picking up a grape from the table, popping it into his mouth.

"Can I have it now?" she asked eagerly, clapping her hands together. Smiling happily at him.

"Sure" he agreed, walking towards were all their luggage were, Blair hadn't even seen the huge presents yesterday, but now she definitely saw it. A huge gold bow with a green bow. She picked it up and walked back to her, placing it on the floor in front of her, watching her slide down from her chair to the floor, were she quickly started ripping off the paper. It didn't take her long to get all the paper off.

Taking off the top, she realized there wasn't only one present but actually 3 boxes inside the big box, all with writings on, giving her an idea of what it might contain.

"I figured the presents should be bigger in the weekend" Chuck answered at her shocked face of the 3 presents.

"You're crazy" she told him, taking the first box; "a trip to Paris plus a Louis Vuitton luggage and four presents today?" she stated. But the eager happy smile on her face, showed him it pleased her to no end.

The first box read "Christian Louboutin" and as guessed when she opened it, it was a pair of shoes. A beautiful pair of black and white ankle boots, with a 4.5 inch heel. The signature red mark covering the sole. She put the box aside, looking up at Chuck was watching her every move carefully, with a move of one finger she gestured for him to come down to her level. He did as she asked, and found himself being pulled into a thankful kiss.

"Thank you" she whispered against his soft lips.

"No problem, I thought you might have a problem with bringing shoes when you only had one suitcase" Chuck explained, before pulling back but staying seated on the soft carpet floor. "Now open the other ones" he demanded with a smile.

She picked up the next box, a slightly bigger one that the one before, this one read "Chanel", just seeing the logo made her excited, she quickly ripped off the lid of the box, to reveal a brown/ black calfskin cabas from the new collection. A bag she had been going on about for weeks, ever since she first laid eyes on it. She had the matching pair of ballerinas at home. Karl Lagerfeld had told her himself that he'd been inspired by the ballerinas to make this wonderful bag.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Chuck" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome" he simply replied, kissing her head.

"no really this is too much" she protested, smiling at him.

"I can take them back if you want" he joked, laughing when he saw the scared expression her face suddenly showed off.

"no that's okay" she said after a while, holding her new bag close to her.

"Okay, then stop complaining and open the last one" he demanded, picking up the last box, handing it to her.

She quickly took of the lid of the box that read, "Louis Mariette", to find herself looking down at the most wonderful headband she'd ever seen. She knew this headband, she'd seen it in the November issue of Vogue, the Eternal Love Headpiece, so fitting a name for a gift from Chuck. It was silver, with clear crystal flower embellishments in diamonds, she had also seen the price which was completely ridiculous.

"Chuck" she moaned, looking up from the masterpiece in her hands; "you shouldn't have".

"but I wanted to, now stop complaining Blair, I won't have another word. I like spending money on you and it's not like its breaking my budget or anything, I have the money, why not spend it on something that will make you happy?" he questioned, getting up from the floor to sit down at the chair to eat.

She could see his point, he was complete right. He did have the money, and who was she to complain?

"You're right" she agreed, carefully placing the headband back in the box which she placed on the floor before getting up to join Chuck at the table for breakfast, a nervous feeling starting to overcome her. Tonight was the night she was going to bring up the whole marriage issue, and she wasn't sure how he'd react to it. But she had made a decision though, if Chuck said he didn't want to get married, that was okay. She wouldn't leave him, she knew he was the one, and nothing would change that.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your father at lunch?" Chuck questioned, he had let it slip yesterday that he had arranged for Harold and Roman to meet them for lunch.

"Of course" Blair told while picking up another croissant; "I still can't believe daddy knew for so long and didn't tell me"

"Well I have him strict instructions not to tell" Chuck explained, smiling at the beauty in front of

him.

"true" Blair simply agreed, "did I ever tell you that that me and daddy used to eat at Les Ambassadors, every December when I was younger?" she asked, picking up one of the big delicious strawberries.

"I do recall you telling me once or twice" Chuck said before adding; "every single December" with a huge smile.

"it's like my favorite restaurant in Paris" Blair revealed.

"I know" Chuck spoke.

…….

_Blair's Pov: _

I couldn't remember ever having enjoyed the streets of Paris as much as I did now. It was perfect walking down Avenue Montaigne, Rue du Faubourg St-Honoré and Champs-Élysées with Chuck holding all my bags and my hand most of the time. I also couldn't remember ever having bought this much. We had been in most of the high fashion boutiques, and I only needed to visit Hermés, Valentino and Dior. I enjoyed how Chuck had followed me through every shop down every street without complaining at all, and carrying all my many bags as a true gentleman. I had however declined him every time he offered to pay, I wouldn't feel good with having him pay for everything I bought, I had my own money after all.

"How long time do we have before we have to meet daddy?" I questioned as I dragged him into Hermés.

"one hour" Chuck simply told; "so what are we getting here?" he questioned, gesturing for one of the assistants to come forward.

"well I want to bring my mum a scarf and maybe something for myself" I explained, smiling up at him.

"okay" Chuck told me before turning to the assistant that had come towards us. A man in his early thirties perhaps.

"Bonjour" he said in a deep sexy voice that it just adored. "My girlfriend needs some help, we are looking for one of your newest scarf's for her mother and a little something for herself" Chuck explained in English. While he was talking I noticed how the shop assistant's eyes quickly gave me the elevator look and then Chuck, and apparently we were dressed appropriately because he quickly nodded his head; "Certainly Mr…?" he questioned, gesturing for another assistant to join him.

"Bass, Chuck Bass" Chuck said in a confident vice, smiling down at me. I hard to bite my tongue hard to not laugh from the expression that crossed the man's face, he had heard about Chuck Bass.

"of course, let me just find our newest scarf's" he stressed, half running towards a huge display.

As soon as he was gone I broke down into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Chuck questioned weirdly, watching me with a weird expression.

"I just love how everyone suddenly get so busy doing their work when they see you" I explained, pulling myself together.

"Well what can I say, I'm chuck Bass" he laughed when he finally understood what I found so funny.

"the one and only" I added with a loving smile at him.

…….

_No one's pov._

"Blair come on, we need to go now or we'll be late" Chuck stressed, looking down at his Rolex.

"Chuck, I need this pair of shoes" Blair explained in a soft voice, showing of her Dior high heel clad foot.

"They're beautiful, just buy them and lets go" Chuck suggested, his phone by his ear.

"I will, but they need to find the earrings I want and the bag" Blair said, taking of the shoe, placing it back into the box.

"Hurry up please, we have a lunch reservation" Chuck told the shop assistant that stood watching Blair, helping her with her every wish just as it had been in all 24 shops they had already been in.

"I need the car now, we're at Dior and I need you to come help me with the bags" Chuck ordered into the phone.

…..

"daddy" Blair exclaimed, ignoring how fancy the place was and ran towards her dads open arms.

"Blair Bear" he said softly as she came towards him, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"You're late" he stated over his shoulder at Chuck who came just after Blair.

"Blame the shopaholic there" Chuck joked, gesturing with his chin to Blair, making Harold laugh softly at his daughter; "I should have guessed" Harold laughed, letting go of Blair so she could greet his lover and he could greet Chuck.

"Hello Charles" Harold said with a smile at his daughter's boyfriend. Wondering how he could still just be Blair's boyfriend, he had expected them to get married sooner rather than later but perhaps the young ones were more clever than he had given them credit for.

"Harold" Chuck greeted him with a handshake.

"Always so formal Harold" Roman joked, greeting Chuck with a friendly hug. "Charles is family Harold, and family hug" Roman reminded Harold, before they all sat down around the beautifully set table.

"so tell us, what's going on with you two at the moment?" Harold questioned, taking a sip of his white vine.

"Well, as you can see we are just about as happy as always" Blair smiled, grabbing Chuck's hand, "and well, Chuck is working really hard, and I'm starting work in January" Blair explained.

"and you moved into a new apartment recently?" Roman questioned, looking through his menu.

"Yea, we found the perfect one and luckily for us the owners were willing to sell once a sizable amount of money came into the picture" Blair grinned at Chuck, it hadn't taken much to get the elderly couple to leave the apartment once Chuck had a talk with them.

"that's wonderful" Harold couldn't help but smile at how happy his only daughter was.

….

"well that went well" Chuck shared his thought on the lunch with Blair's father as they were finally back in the suite, the whole entrance filled with shopping bags.

"it did" Blair agreed, plopping down on the king size bed. "when are we going for dinner?" she questioned him as he feel down next to her on the bed.

"we have plenty of time, enough time for a nap" Chuck yawned, rolling onto his side to look at her. "what were you and Roman whispering about before we left?" he questioned referring to just before they left the restaurant, Blair and Roman had stepped away from Harold and Chuck to whisper something to each other.

"nothing really, Christmas presents and stuff" Blair lied, she had asked Roman on his view on the whole marriage thing. She knew it might be early to get married at 22, but she was ready and she knew Chuck was the one so why wait? Roman had shared her point of view.

"ah okay" Chuck simply let it go, knowing that wasn't the whole truth but also that she would tell him when the time was right and he needed to know.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Blair asked, grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

"all I want is you" Chuck explained honestly, intertwining their fingers.

……….

"How do I look?" she questioned, doing a spin in front of him showing off her black Marchesa silk crepe dress. Her hair pulled up at the back with a few curled strands left to hang down. Her make-up was simple but beautiful.

"you look strikingly gorgeous" Chuck declared, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

"thank you" Blair mouthed, sitting down on the bed, grabbing her new Dior shoes, quickly slipping the 5 inch heels on.

"Chuck will you take my coat?" she asked as she stood up, walking towards the entrance where he was waiting for her.

"Already have it" he replied, holding it out for her, gently sliding it on her small shoulders.

"Thank you" she thanked him with a soft kiss on his lips.

They quickly got out of the hotel, and into the awaiting car. Chuck had ordered a Audi to drive them around Paris, seeing as a limo probably was too much for just the weekend.

The driver opened the door for Blair, who quickly got in on the backseat quickly followed by Chuck.

"Where to Mr Bass?" the driver questioned as he got into the front seat, setting the car into motion.

"The Eifel tower" Chuck simply told the driver, before leaning back in his seat, looking down at their joined hands that lay on the seat in the middle.

"certainly" the driver said turning our onto the street.

…..

"So there was something you wanted to talk to me about" Chuck questioned as he brought his glass of Dom Perignon to his lips, taking a sip of the fine champagne.

"hmm yes" Blair answered, feeling her cheeks burn knowing they would be bright red by now.

"well then shoot, you know you can tell me everything" Chuck stated, diging into his chocolate mousse. They had been at the restaurant in the Eifel tower for 1½ hour now, and enjoyed a 2 meals and were now just starting their dessert. And it was time for Blair to bring up the subject she feared the most.

"okay well the thing is…." She started, taking a huge sip of her Champagne, and taking a deep breath before continuing; "I have been wondering how you well stand on the whole uhm marriage thing" she finally said, looking down at her chocolate cake, her cheeks burning even more.

It didn't help that he didn't answer, she didn't dare to look up but after a long time she couldn't look away any longer.

"Chuck, please say something" she begged, looking at his surprised face.

He quickly pulled it together; "I don't know actually, I haven't really thought about it" he admitted, his eyes avoiding hers.

"you haven't thought about it?" she questioned awkwardly, what if she was completely out of line even thinking about it?

"Not really, actually I had never dreamed of ever settling down, let alone getting married" he admitted. Sounding as if he was ashamed. "Is that what you want?" he questioned after a long while.

She didn't answer at first, countless thought running through her mind; "I think so" she said, it sounded better than saying Yes that's all I want. That would put too much pressure on him.

"what's the hurry?" he questioned, making it very hard for Blair to breathe, he didn't want this. He thought it was too early, he wasn't ready to commit to her and if he wasn't ready now would he ever be?

"I don't know" Blair admitted, it wasn't because she was in a hurry, it was more because she wanted this.

"well then let's wait before we talk about this" Chuck suggested before turning a 180 to a much lighter subject that Blair didn't care about. She wasn't really sure why she was disappointed, she had expected this and even agreed with herself that it didn't matter if he wasn't willing to marry her. As long as he loved her it was fine, but did she really truly believe that.

She pushed the dark thought to the back of her mind and enjoyed the rest of the night. Loving Chuck the only way she could all through the night, trying her best to forget about her want of marriage. She had Chuck, wasn't that more than she was allowed to wish for.

_Well she had always been very selfish and greedy and that wasn't going to change anytime soon._

_**A/N: Wow 3500 something words, longest chapter yet, but then again yesterday was quiet short. I tried out the whole POV thing for a short bit in this chapter, how did you like that? And how do you think the whole conversation went? Well I need your view on this otherwise I can't make it better. Anyway I have many ideas for the next 19 days but I wont write if you don't reviews I don't see the point so Please reviews, im just as greedy and selfish as Blair… **_


	6. Sunday December 6

_**I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. That is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant.**_

_**-Martin Luther King**_

_Chuck's POV: _

"Blair" I Softly whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. I had been awake for about 2 hours and found it very strange she hadn't gotten up yet, but she was probably just tired after the long night we had yesterday. God yesterday had been so awkward. Well for some part of it at least, the shopping had been okay, I did my best not to complain, and lunch with Roman and Harold had been bearable, well maybe apart from the whole "what's your intention with my daughter" conversation Harold had started as soon as Blair left for the toilet. It had felt like the few minutes lasted for hours. However it wasn't all that bad, cause I do have good intentions with Blair. However I don't think I showed her that very well at dinner;

"morning" she whispered interrupting my train of thoughts. I quickly smiled down at her, I had made a decision yesterday night after she drifted to sleep in my arms. I would be able to commit to her… soon.

"are you okay?" I questioned, sitting down on the bed.

"yea I'm fine, why?" she questioned, staying in her laying position.

"you just normally don't sleep this long" I explained, I didn't really understand what was going on.

"I don't want to stand up" she explained quietly, looking like she was about to cry.

_No one's Pov_

"Blair, are you okay?" he asked again, looking down at her worried.

"yes I told you already" the words came out rather harshly, and she turned around so her back was to him.

"Blair?" he questioned weirdly, trying to get her to turn around.

"I don't want to talk about it Chuck, can't you just leave me alone?" Blair asked, not turning around.

Chuck was beyond confused, what had happened to her. They had been making love all night and now she wouldn't even look at him. "no Blair, I can't leave you alone, tell me what's up" he demanded, finally getting her to turn around.

"You know what Chuck, you do the math" she told him angrily, pushing off the covers, standing up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"is this Pms or something?" Chuck questioned confused, as she stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"the fact that you would even think something like that just proves my point" Blair explained.

"what the fuck?" Chuck almost yelled angrily, but she had already shut the bathroom door behind her, loud music playing from the bathrooms music system.

She spend half an hour in the toilet, the music getting louder as did he's banging on the door. But finally, the music stopped and she came out of the bathroom. For a long while they just stood there looking at each other, their anger boiling.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is going on now?" Chuck demanded after a long while, looking intensely at her.

"I told you, figure it out" she simply told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"so it's not Pms?" he checked to make sure. She shook her head no and he continued; "is it something I did?" he questioned worriedly, not even having thought about what really was wrong, the only thing he could think about was maybe she didn't like his presents or she missed America.

"I don't know if I'm even allowed to be pissed over this and maybe it is Pms but you really hurt my feelings" she explained, making him even more confused.

"please Blair, tell me what I did" he begged, "was it the presents? Didn't you like them, I can get you something else" Chuck offered.

"okay but please don't get upset" she begged, the anger in her voice replaced by begging.

"I promise I won't, just please tell me" he begged, watching her carefully.

"well I'm actually surprised you can't figure it out" she explained, he was about to answer but she held up a hand to silence him.

"no I need to say this or I'll always regret it, it's the thing we talked about at dinner yesterday" Blair explained, finally watching as understanding over his face; "I had already promised myself it didn't matter, that it wouldn't be a problem if you weren't willing to marry me but it is Chuck, it's a huge problem" she explained with tears in her eyes, at some point during the night after another round of love with Chuck, she had realized that she couldn't continue like nothing had happened.

And again he didn't say anything but she could tell how much he was thinking, he hadn't expected this.

"Blair" he finally said after a long while. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks; "I think you should open your present" he said, pointing towards the huge panorama window with view of the Eifel tower were a table with a small box stood.

"fuck you Chuck, this is serious, you can't just change the subject completely without answering me" she yelled at him, angry tears leaving her eyes.

"God Blair, for one just do as I say and open the present" Chuck yelled back though in a slightly lower tone.

"You know what Fine, let's just pretend like nothing happened, that's what you do best you inexcusable piece of crap" Blair yelled, walking towards the window. He knew she didn't mean it, so it didn't hurt that bad.

She quickly made her way to the small table and picked up the small box, her mind to furious to even considered what it could be. She looked out of the window before opening the box, shocked to see Paris had turned completely white. It was snowing and Paris had never been more beautiful.

She turned her attention back to the box and opened it, to find a complete empty box, still feeling quiet angry, she turned around to find Chuck kneeling in front of her, a beautiful beyond words ring in his hand;

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you more than anything and I always will. I would never hurt you, I'll love and cherish you as long as I live and I know its going to be hard but I think if we're honest everything will be perfect. I know we're meant to be, so please Blair marry me, even though I'm an inexcusable piece of crap. Please Blair, give me the gift of being my wife and I promise to love you forever" he spoke the words slowly and softly, looking up at her through his thick dark lashes.

So many million times had she imagined her proposal and never once had it been in the Coco Chanel suite in Paris with the snow falling outside the huge window, but it was more perfect that she could have ever dreamt of and suddenly all the anger that had been in her body just minutes earlier was replaced with love and happiness. He was committing to her and she was making him nervous with taking so much time to answer.

"the worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you ever had, I will stand by you through anything because I love you and I always will and of course I'll marry you" she exclaimed, pulling him up from his kneeling position to kiss him.

"I love you" he whispered as they pulled back, grabbing her hand in his. He looked up at her, his eyes joining with hers as he slid the vintage Harry Winston diamond platinum engagement ring.

"It's beautiful" Blair whispered, admiring her new ring, flicking her hand so it hit the light and shone in new ways.

"it's a little old fashion I know, it was my mother's" he explained causing the tears to fall down her eyes once again, but this time from happiness.

"Whoa Blair, don't cry, we'll go buy a new one" Chuck quickly said, placing a hand under her eyes to rub away the tears.

"No Chuck its perfect" she whispered, grabbing him to pull him close to her.

"you know I was planning to wait for Christmas but I figured it might be smarter to do it now" he explained with a huge smile.

"yea probably" Blair agreed, smiling at him.

"guess I'll have to find you a new Christmas present" Chuck laughed, holding her close. The concept of the whole thing overwhelming him; he got to keep her forever. She was his and she always would be.

"you're all I wanted for Christmas and now I have you, so that's okay" Blair explained, wrapping her arms around her fiancée, a word she enjoyed so much more than girlfriend.

_**A/N: Unexpected? Yea well, it seemed to original to go with the whole Christmas proposal, so it became a snowy December proposal. Well how did you like Chuck's pov? And how did you like the proposal? I know its short and uninspiring but I have a HUGE test tomorrow that I need to prepare for. Well anyway keep the reviews up and I need ideas for activities they can do. REVIEW people!!!! And tell me what you think. **_


	7. Monday December 7

_**Never settle for less than what you deserve. Find the one who makes you happy and never let go.**_

_**-?**_

"Blair, we need to get going" Chuck spoke slowly, pulling at her hand.

"I don't want to go anywhere" Blair explained stubbornly looking out at the beautiful white Paris. Yesterday had been one of the most amazing days in her life, after the big fight and proposal, she had proceeded to show Chuck just how grateful she was. Sometime after lunch they decided to go out into the city, it had finally stopped snowing and Blair wanted to go around Paris in the snow. They had walked hand in hand through the small narrow streets of the city, stopping at one of the small restaurants for late lunch. There was hardly any shops open on Sunday, apart from the Souvenir shop were Chuck had bought her the biggest model of the Eifel tower they had, quickly paying the 250 euro the model cost before Blair could complain. When they had gotten out of the shop, chuck carrying the huge Eifel tower, had explained to a slightly offended Blair, who didn't want him to spend his money on something she could buy herself, that she was his fiancée now and what was his was hers right. Blair had smiled brightly at him, enjoying how her heart skipped a beat when he said fiancée. When they had gotten back to the hotel room, chuck ordered hot chocolate and strawberries, and tea and milk. They sat in front of the huge floor to ceiling panorama window, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and drinking milk and tea.

But now it was time to leave, he had to work early tomorrow after the missed weekend.

"Honey please, I told Arthur we would be there in an hour" Chuck explained, Arthur was the pilot of his private jet.

"I know but when we step onto that plane I know that every day is coming back and my dream world has ended" Blair explained, sitting up in the bed.

"well we can make our everyday just like a dream" Chuck offered, pulling her up from the bed, holding her body close to his.

"I suppose" she whispered against her chest before pulling back; "can I have my present now?" she requested with a huge smile.

"well half of it" Chuck offered, his arms still wound around her hips.

"what?" she questioned, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Well there are two presents, one here and the other back home" Chuck explained; "well technically two presents at home, but the last one is just something I found that I thought you might want" Chuck blabbered

"sounds good" Blair said, leaning up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. "can I have the first one?" she questioned, against his lips.

"Sure, it's the only thing I didn't pack" Chuck told her, walking towards the luggage's that he had packed earlier that morning. He grabbed the long slender gold box and walked back to her. He handed it to her with a cute smile, intensely watching her as she slid of the bow and opened the box.

Inside the box lay a beautiful set of earrings, silver and covered in diamond with two snowflakes on top of each other.

"my gosh Chuck, they're beautiful" Blair exclaimed. Admiring the beautiful diamond earrings.

"I'm glad you like them" Chuck replied, smiling at her; "they're vintage Harry Winston, they were my mother's" he explained, causing tears to fall down her cheeks.

"These were your mothers?" she sobbed after a while, blinking her eyes over and over to remove the tears.

"yea, I thought it was a little more special than going out and buying some new Harry Winston's for 175000 when I had these laying around from my father. He gave them to her on their 5th wedding anniversary" Chuck explained, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"its perfect Chuck, this is the second greatest thing you have ever given me" Blair told him, placing the box softly on the bed, placing a hand behind his neck, and pulling him down to her level to kiss him passionately.

"thank you" she whispered against his lips, placing a hand on his cheek, looking at her ring finger admiring the greatest gift he had ever given her.

"I love you" he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too Chuck Bass" she whispered back, enjoying living the dream.

………..

"Mr. Bass, we're here" the driver said loudly, smiling at the sleeping couple behind him. The male stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes.

"umm okay" he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. Sitting up more straight, careful not to awake Blair.

"could you come open the door please?" Chuck requested, waiting for Walter to come around and open the door. When he did, Chuck carefully scooped Blair up into his arms, and carried her sleeping body out of the car and towards the building. He held her through the elevator ride up to the penthouse, without her waking up, but when he wanted to place her on their king size bed, she held onto him tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"Chuck, don't put me down" she whispered, her eyes still closed, holding onto him tightly.

"I won't" he promised, holding her so much closer. Her weight was no problem to him, and he held her without trouble.

He gave her time to fully wake up, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes fully.

"I want my present now" she suddenly said, smiling up at him.

"certainly miss" Chuck spoke in a formal voice, setting her down on the bed; "let me just get the first part that's not really a present" Chuck explained, walking into the wardrobe.

After a while he came back with a huge box in his hands, placing it in front of her.

"it's just something I found the other day at Bass Industries that I thought you might like" He explained with a smile.

"okay" Blair simply said, opening the box smiling at the beautiful multi colored decorations she found.

"Christmas decorations?" she laughed happily. Taking up one of the beautiful different colored Christmas balls.

"I thought you might want to decorate this place" he explained with a smile at her enthusiasm.

"you're so right, this can be like our first Christmas tradition" She exclaimed, looking through the decorations.

He simply just smiled at her, "I really want to give you the other present" he replied with a huge smile.

"Yay, give me give me" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I'll just go get it, close your eyes" he ordered, walking back to the bathroom. She placed both hands in front of her eyes, not wanting to cheat.

A few moment later, a bag was placed in her hands, and Chuck told her to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly, to find a huge Louis Vuitton bag in her hands. "Well Chuck its beautiful but you already gave me…" she started but stopped when she was there was something inside, moving,

"Chuck, what is this?" she questioned excited. Opening the bag, a adorable white fluffy dog looking up at her.

"Oh my god Chuck, you got me a puppy?" she questioned happily, grabbing the fluffy dog, pushing the bag down on the floor, placing the white fur ball in her lap.

"I thought you might like it, it's a Samoyed" he explained, smiling down at his happy fiancée who sat playing with the puppy.

"When did you get it?" Blair questioned, without looking up at him.

"before we left, Lilly have been taking care of it during the weekend" he explained, sitting down on the floor, looking up at them.

"it's so beautiful, does it have a name?" Blair questioned, admiring the beautiful dog.

"it's a she and I thought you might want to name her" Chuck offered, smiling at how excited that made her.

"Coco" Blair simply told him, holding the small puppy up so she could place a kiss on the soft fur.

"Hey not fair, I want one too" Chuck complained from the floor.

"I'm getting to you" Blair told him, continuing playing with Coco.

…….

"Sure S, I'll see you tomorrow" Blair said into the phone before hanging up on her best friend.

"Chuck!?" Blair shouted out, sitting down on the floor, grabbing Coco into her arms.

"yea?" Chuck shouted back, before coming into view from the bathroom, bare chested with a toothbrush in his hand.

"I'm meeting with Serena tomorrow, when are you getting off work?" Blair questioned, running her hand through Coco's soft white fur.

"I should probably stay late, haven't done a single piece of work this weekend" Chuck explained, walking back into the bathroom.

Blair stood up and followed him, holding Coco in her arms.

"yea, that's true. Then I don't have to feel bad about spending the whole day with Serena" Blair joked with a smile.

"you know that dog really looks good on you" Chuck laughed, putting his toothbrush aside.

"I know right, it's like the greatest accessory ever" Blair joked with him, kissing him softly as he bent his face down to her level.

"are you coming to bed?" He questioned, patting Coco's face.

"yea, do you think Coco should sleep with us?" She questioned walking into the bedroom.

"No, I bought her a bed, she can sleep in that" Chuck answered, following behind her, pointing to the luxurious dog bed by Blair's bedside.

"fine" Blair answered, putting her baby down into the bed, even though she had gotten her only a few hours earlier, Blair already thought of her as her baby.

"you get way to attached, way to quickly" Chuck told her, as he pulled the covers aside so he could go under them.

"ha" Blair snorted, moving under the covers. Turning to her side, to look at Chuck.

"didn't say it was a bad thing" chuck smiled, leaning forward, placing a kiss on her nose.

"probably not" Blair agreed, smiling at him. "Thanks for the most amazing weekend of my life Chuck" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

"no problem, I enjoyed it too" Chuck replied with a loving smile, kissing her back.

"I love you" she whispered into the darkness,

"Love you too" he whispered before drifting off to sleep. Only to be awoken a few hours later by a weeping dog that needed attention, and since Blair was completely asleep he had to get up and give the damn dog some attention, only to realize minutes later he got even quicker attached than Blair. He had done with her, loved her from the very start and now he found himself loving this fluffy white creature in his arms. Their baby. In that moment Chuck Bass realized, that what he really wanted wasn't just Blair, he wanted a family with Blair. A real one.

_**A/N: So how was your 7**__**th**__** December day? Mine was great, passed the test with amazing an amazing grade and was out celebrating most of the day, anyway, I know its not the best chapter but its longer than some others. Important Note; In desperate needs of ideas, what do you want them to do for the next 17 days, I have something planned but not nearly enough. Anyway Review People please. And give ideas. **_


	8. Tuesday December 8

Do you really have any idea, how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?

-Edward Cullen

Blair was woken up by continues licking on her face. At first she just waited for it to stop, but it didn't. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes. When had Chuck's tongue changed so much? And then she remembered yesterday and her perfect puppy. Quickly opening her eyes, to find the white fluffy ball next to her face.

"Morning Coco" she whispered to the dog, grabbing her and sitting up. Chuck wasn't in bed beside her, and looking at the clock she realized he would be at work by now. She had slept to long. But there on his pillow, lay a folded note with the word _Blair _ scribbled in this handwriting on the front.

Placing Coco on her side, she picked up the letter and unfolded it and read his words.

_Morning Beautiful._

_I couldn't bear to wake you, you looked so freaking adorable. I fed Coco and walked her this morning so don't worry too much. _

_Serena called, she said to meet her at 14.00 infront of that Italian place you love ._

_Anyway I won't be home until late so eat dinner with Serena, I'll have Tom bring me some. Have fun and I'll see you tonight. _

_Your present is under my side of the bed. _

_Love you so much it consumes me_

_Chuck_

She smiled to herself, quickly jumping out of the bed, plopping down on the floor to pull out the huge box that was under there. It was a simple black bow with a silver bow on. She quickly got the bow off and tore of the top, finding something that looked like sexy lingerie and a small box. Smiling to herself, she picked up the lingerie set, a red and white Christmas lingerie set finding a small note attached to it;

_For my eyes, and my eyes only. You'll look stunning. Wear it tonight please_

Ah this would be fun. Placing the lingerie set on the bed, she took out the small box, lifting the lid of carefully, finding a stunning gold headband with two diamond flowers on the side. She hadn't really done the head band thing in a long time but this one was just to gorgeous not to be worn.

"isn't that beautiful?" Blair questioned Coco who sat on the bed, looking down at her. She carefully placed the headband on her head, putting a hand up to grab Coco.

………………………………………….

"I'm here with Blair Waldorf" Serena told the waiter, who quickly looked down at his desk and nodded his head at her before leading her towards the table were Blair sat.

"Blair" she exclaimed when they reached the table, Blair quickly got up from her chair to hug her best friend.

"Serena, you look wonderful" Blair commented, as they pulled back and sat down.

"Thank you" Serena thanked, opening her menu; "you look happy. How are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired but good" Blair told her with a smirk forming on her lips. She had this planned out.

"Did Chuck wear you out in Paris?" Serena joked, looking up from her menu to smile at Blair.

"Well yea but its more tiring having to carry around this huge diamond engagement ring" Blair said as if she was talking about the wheatear or something else completely boring. But she did stick out her hand, to show off her huge rock.

"Oh my gosh" Serena exclaimed, a hand in front of her mouth, "I thought he was waiting?" she questioned after a while of admiring the beautiful ring.

"He was but then I said something that kind of caused it I suppose" Blair said hesitantly actually being quiet embarrassed of the way she'd behaved towards Chuck, it hadn't been fair to him.

"What did you do?" Serena asked, aching a eyebrow as Blair tried to play innocent, knowing Serena saw right through her Blair started explaining everything that had happened in Paris.

"Wow, that's so romantic" Serena exclaimed once Blair shut up. Blair didn't say anything, simply just nodded, she was reliving the moment he proposed in her head.

"its was perfect" Blair agreed after a while, sipping at her water.

"sure sounds that way" Serena smiled at her happy friend.

"he's everything I want" Blair continued completely selfish, only talking about herself.

"yea I know… But did you…." Serena hesitated, pulling Blair out of her daze with a confused look.

"did we what?" Blair questioned confused, looking completely blank.

"did you talk about Kids?" Serena blubbered the words out, looking down when she said them. Even though they were best friends she knew it was a weak point of Blair's and she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"well not really" Blair hesitated the answer, she didn't want to push it. They were engaged and that would be enough for now. They could talk about kids later.

"Blair you'll never know how he feels if you don't ask" Serena reminded her. Smiling softly at her.

"I know, I know and I want to ask him. I just feel like I already asked a lot of him, he never ever wanted to get married and he's marrying me" Blair said, smiling at the words. He was marrying her.

"Blair, you can't look at it that way, if this is what you want then you have to tell him that" Serena suggested with a comforting smile.

"I'll think about it" Blair simply said before asking Serena how her pregnancy was, just to change the topic.

………………..

"God Blair, it's so tiny" Serena laughed, as Blair showed off her new lingerie. They were currently in Chuck and Blair's bedroom. They had spend the day shopping, having fun and talking. Then they had ordered Chinese food and gone back to Blair and Chucks apartment to watch movies.

Chuck was going to be home in 10 minutes, and Blair wanted to show Serena her lingerie before she left.

"I know, it's so Chuck" Blair laughed, grabbing her black silk robe, pulling it tightly around her.

"he'll love it, and now I'm going to go, I don't want to run into him" Serena laughed, kissing her best friends cheek goodbye.

"Bye S, love you" Blair reminded her as Serena walked towards the door.

"Bye B, love you too" Serena said, before walking out of the door. Blair quickly made her way into the living room, where she had put up a beautiful table for two, with candles, wine and chocolate mousse.

She took of the robe, and threw it on the bed. Sitting down on the chair. The apartment was completely empty, Dorota was watching Coco and the only sounds to be heard were her breathing, the beat of her heart and the soft music playing from the bedroom.

He came home 5 minutes earlier; "Honey I'm home" he shouted from the hall, she could hear him throwing his keys on the small table like he always did. Could imagine him taking off his long black jacket and hanging it up.

"I'm in the living room" Blair shouted back, grabbing the two glasses of red wine standing up.

It took him a few seconds to reach the living room, and once he caught sight of her he had to stop.

"Wow Blair, you look….." he spoke, unable to find words for how beautiful she looked. And incredibly sexy.

"Thanks" she whispered in a sexy voice, walking towards him, hips swaying and her 5 inch black Louboutins heels clicking against the floor. When she reached him she leant forward to place a soft kiss on his lips and handed him the crystal glass of red wine.

"thank you" he muttered, taking a sip of the glass. Smiling at her, when she reached up to untie his burberry tie.

"did my baby have a hard day" Blair questioned in a soft voice, opening his white Hugo boss shirt.

"yea, but seeing you like this. Just totally made it better" Chuck explained, kissing her nose.

"I do love my present" Blair told him, pointing to her head where the diamond headband was in place on top of her brown curls.

"well sure it's beautiful" Chuck whispered, putting the glass down, placing his hands on her hips. "But I was talking about the other present" he whispered, placing kisses on her jawline.

"well why don't you come eat some chocolate mousse with me and then show me just how much you like this costume" Blair smirked, turning her back to him, walking back to the table.

He was behind her in no time, sitting down opposite her, digging into the delicious mousse.

"So how was your day with Serena?" he questioned, placing his spoon with some mousse on in front of her mouth. She opened her mouth and let him feed her before answering.

"It was really fun, I have a present for you" Blair told him, smiling hugely.

"A present for me?" He questioned curiously, Continuing to eat the mouse.

"yes, I thought it was appropriate and I'd wanted to give it to you for years but never found the perfect time" Blair explained, reaching behind her chair, pulling out a black back. Handing it to her.

"thanks" Chuck muttered, taking the back from her, putting his hand into it. His fingers encountering something soft. He took a hold of it and pulled it out, it was a dark blue thin sweater, labeled Hugo Boss. He smiled at her, appreciating the present but having a hard time figuring out what the special thing was, she bought him clothes all the time.

Blair understood his feelings; "Chuck, look at the sleeve" she told him, causing him to grab the sleeve and look. And there on the inside of his new sweater sat her heart.

_**A/N: Okay so im ending it there, you guess what happens the rest of the night :P Anyway how did you like it??? Any more ideas for things they could do, I have some planned but I also have 16 days so please …… Anyway thanks to all my reviewers it means so much to me and the more reviews I get the more I want to write so that's a good thing. Oh and also if you have any good quotes for the beginning of the chapter, you can write them to me with your review. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed spending December 8 with Chuck and Blair :D **_


	9. Wednesday December 9

_**"I wake-up every morning, knowing you're beside me. Making me realize how lonely my existance was before you. So to keep myself from experiencing that feeling again. I'll do anything to keep with me...My love."**_

_**-Unknown. **_

"Blair, I don't want to" he moaned, pulling the cover over his head to hide from her.

"Chuck, we have too" Blair stressed, pulling at his covers.

"You know she doesn't like me" Chuck complained, finally letting Blair pull the cover down from his face.

"she does, she just doesn't show it that well. Anyway its Cyrus birthday and this is tradition. I promised we'd come. I even bought a new dress" Blair explained, smiling down at him; "and if you behave like a good boy, I have a something for you when we get home tonight" she revealed with at devious smile playing on her lips.

"well first of all, your mother doesn't like me, and that's that" He stated, before continuing "but I do want my something tonight, so I'll go. Of course I'll go. Anything for you darling" He smirked at her, leaning forward to peck her lips.

"maybe she'll like you better when she hears you committed to me" Blair smiled, looking down at her beautiful ring.

"perhaps" Chuck agreed, sitting up in the bed.

"anyway, you know I don't care so you shouldn't either" Blair told him, moving up so she sat on his lap.

"I know, but I don't want her to think I'm not good enough for you" Chuck stated; "I know I'm not, but she doesn't have to know that" he laughed, holding her tightly against him.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" Blair said seriously, her hands playing with his hair.  
"mhhh" he muttered, before kissing her. She pulled back after a while, looking at him sneakily.

"Can I have my present now?" she questioned, doing the whole doggy eyes on him.

"sure, but I have to get up" he explained, gesturing to her sitting on him, making it very hard to move from the place.

"well as long as you promise to come back" Blair told him, smiling as she got off his lap.

"you know I will" he simply told her, getting up from the bed, moving towards his office. He came back carrying a big squared box.

"Okay this is really cheesy, well most of it. I had to add the other thing, in case I chickend out on the first present, but here it is. Don't laugh too much" he explained, placing the box in front of her, picking up Coco from her bed before he sat down.

"okay" Blair laughed, extremely excited to see what he was so nervous about, she quickly took off the top of the box, finding a big black book in leather with gold writing on it. Just by reading the gold letters she knew what it was and it moved her to tears.

_Blair & Chuck_

_A true love story_

It was a photo album with pictures of their relationship. Without even thinking about what else was in the box, she placed the album in her lap, wiping the tears that had left her eye and opened it on the first page.

The first picture was one of the two of them on Blair's seventh birthday, they had just successfully schemed against another girl for the first time and the smirk on both faces clearly stated this. Beneath the picture in gold stood; _First scheming, Blair's 7__th__ birthday. _

"I remember that day, Nate and Serena were playing in my room and you were helping me taking down that bitch to Camilla Brown" Blair laughed at the memory.

"yea I remember" Chuck said, stroking Coco's fur, extremely pleased at how much she seemed to like the present.

The next picture was from Blair's 11th birthday, were Nate had left early and when she went to find Chuck, he had been making out with Georgina. The picture however was a happy one, from when everyone came. It consisted off the four people in the non-judging breakfast club. All smiling to the camera. Under the picture stood; _I'm not proud of how I left you alone that day. _

Blair couldn't help but laugh, always so sweet.

She looked for the next pages quickly watching her and Chuck grow up on the picture, there were pictures from every kind of situation. One picture caught her interest, one of her and Chuck at Victrola just before her 17th birthday. She hadn't known anyone had been taking pictures that night, but perhaps he had gotten it off a security camera.

_One of the best night of my life, you looked so beautiful _ stood under it in that beautiful writing.

"it was one of the best night of my life too" she told him, smiling at the memory of that night.

She continued through the next pictures, stopping when she saw a picture of her, in Chucks arms on the middle of the street in New York, presents all around them, the day he said I love you.

"where did you get this?" she questioned, looking down at the picture, remembering the tingling feeling that had run through her when he said the words.

"Gossip Girl" He simply said with a smile.

"Ah" she answered, continuing through the pages. Pictures from their first summer together, the hotel opening and then graduation and the last two pictures. One of them at the Eifel tower restaurant at the dinner, taken by the waiter but the other one she had no idea how he could have gotten it. It was her, in the suite, with the Eifel tower and snow in the background, Chuck kneeling in front of her, holding the ring that now sat on her finger.

"I made sure there was a camera to take that picture, I wanted to remember" he simply told her when he saw how confused she looked.

"Wow Chuck, this is beautiful" she said, closing the book, holding it close to her chest as if she was hugging it.

"I thought you might like it" he smirked, relieved she didn't make fun of him for being soft.

"you know what, I have an idea for the next picture" Blair told him referring to the many empty pages that would be filled over the years.

"yea?" he questioned.

"we should take one of us three" she explained, smiling down at Coco.

"that's a good idea" Chuck agreed, reaching into the drawer besides the bed, pulling out a camera. "Get over here" he told her, she was by his side in seconds, cuddling into him, placing her hand on Coco's soft fur.

"Smile" he whispered, putting his hand out, taking the photo, before showing the picture to Blair.

"Beautiful" she whispered, smiling down at the first picture of them with Coco.

"maybe you should open the other present" Chuck hinted, gesturing towards the box.

"oh right" Blair said, having totally forgotten about the other present. She grabbed the small velvet box that was in the box. On the blue velvet it said, Harry Winston in silver letters. She opened the box, to find a twisted diamond and ruby bracelet.

"Oh my gosh Chuck" she exclaimed, fascinated by the beautiful piece of jewelry in front of her. It was beyond stunning, but to be honest she had been more happy about the album.

"you said you'd be wearing a black dress. I thought you might want some color" he laughed, smiling at her.

"yea" she agreed, "thank you" she whispered, leaning ahead to kiss him. She didn't have to tell him what she liked best, he probably knew.

……………………………….

"Blair come on, we don't want to be late. I don't want to give Eleanor more reason to complain about me" Chuck reminded her, looking down at his Rolex frustrated.

"I know, let me just find the other shoe" Blair shouted from the wardrobe. Two minutes later she came out of the wardrobe, her body in a beautiful Diane Von Furstenberg asymmetric jersey dress, her feet in a pair of 5 inch black Christian Louboutin heels. The long brown hair pulled up onto her head, a few curled strands left down. Around her wrist hung the beautiful Harry Winston bracelet.

"Okay how do I look?" she questioned, turning around in front of him to get his verdict.

"perfect" he whispered, grabbing her hand. Today would be great, today everyone would know she belonged to him and only him.

* * *

_Blair's Pov_

"Mother" I said, as the elevator doors opened and my mother came into sight, wearing a long deep blue dress and way too many diamonds.

"Blair darling" She said, kissing both of my cheeks twice. "Its so good to see you"

"Likewise mother" I replied, smiling at her, my hand clutches in Chuck's.

"Charles" my mother said rather coldly, extending a hand for Chuck, her eyes staring at our joined hands. It wasn't so much that she didn't like Chuck, more that she thought I should be with someone more appropriate for me, not that anyone could be better for me than Chuck. She just hadn't realized that yet, but she would soon enough.

"Eleanor" Chuck greeted her, shaking her hand, still holding mine tightly.

"Blair" Cyrus's voice broke the awkward silence that had just broken out.

"Cyrus, Happy Birthday" I exclaimed, as he came closer, I let go off Chuck hands, to hug my stepfather.

"You look wonderfully happy" Cyrus commented when we pulled back, smiling at me. I was happy, everything in my life was perfect at the moment.

"I am really happy" I explained, grabbing chuck's hand again.

"Ah I see" the small man said knowingly, smiling at our joined hands.

"hello Chuck" Cyrus greeted him with a warm handshake much different than my mother's cold one. Well good thing someone liked him. Chuck handed him the present from us with a smile.

"Well everyone is here, you're the last ones" Eleanor mentioned, her eyes darting to Chuck at the last part as if it was his fault. God he'd been so right.

"yea that was my fault couldn't find my left shoe" I explained, squeezing Chuck's hand.

"well anyway, they're all waiting. Why don't we go in" Eleanor suggested, leading the way towards the dining room.

…………………………………..

_No ones pov_

"So Blair, how was the trip to Paris?" Cyrus asked after a few hours of eating and talking. Now there was only a few people left. Eleanor was saying goodbye to people in the hall and Cyrus Chuck and Blair sat in the sofa's talking. Blair wrapped in Chucks arms.

"so amazing" Blair told him, smiling up at Chuck. "we had the best time, and I actually had to give you my best from daddy and Roman" she explained, snuggling closer to Chuck.

"thank you" Cyrus said, smiling at the obviously happy couple.

"how are they?" Eleanor asked, walking into the room.

"they're good" Blair simply said, looking as her mother sat down besides Cyrus in the couch.

"So what were those big news you had?" Cyrus questioned excited, grabbing Eleanor's hand.

"well the thing is that…" Blair started looking up at Chuck, who gestured for her to continue. "Well Chuck proposed to me in Paris" Blair revealed with a huge smile, sitting up a little. She did notice the look on her mother's face but continued; "and I said yes" she exclaimed happily, showing off her hand with the ring.

"Wow, that's amazing for you two. Congratulations" Cyrus congratulated, getting up from the couch, walking up to Chuck and Blair. He grabbed Blair's hand, and examined the ring on her finger.

"Wow, this sure is something" Cyrus commented, looking at the masterpiece in her finger.

"it was Chuck's mothers, its Harry Winston" Blair explained, enjoying the attention.

"It's beautiful" Cyrus said, letting go of her hand, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations Blair, you deserve this"

"Thank you Cyrus" she said happily.

"And congratulations to you Chuck, finally got the courage to ask her" Cyrus joked as he shook hands with Chuck, who simply just laughed.

"Eleanor honey, come and congratulate your daughter" Cyrus said, turning around to Eleanor who was getting up.

"yes, I was just in shock. To think my daughter is getting married. Congratulations Blair" Eleanor said happily to her daughter, who beamed by this. Her mother wasn't going to say anything negative, she was okay with this.

"and you too Chuck" Eleanor said, actually smiling at him. Calling him Chuck for the first time.

"Thank you Eleanor" Chuck said happily.

"You know what, I'll throw you and engagement party" Eleanor then exclaimed, "the most amazing engagement party for my daughter and her fiancée" Eleanor said, smiling at the happy couple.

"You know what mum, that would be great" Blair agreed, she had actually been thinking about it but couldn't really think of anything. Her mother was a great party planner so this was perfect.

"its settled then, how does Sunday sound?" Eleanor questioned happily.

"are you okay with that Chuck?" Blair asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, that's perfect for me" Chuck agreed, smiling at Blair. This was what she had been hoping for but never believed would happen.

"Oh that reminds me Blair, the other person who starts work on January the 5th with you, would like to meet you" Cyrus said, looking at Blair. She was going to work in his law firm from the new year.

"well sure, do you have a number for this person?" Blair questioned excitedly, she would meet someone she was going to work with.

"yea, here it is" Cyrus said, giving her a piece of paper with a number on.

"Thanks" Blair said, taking the number.

She was looking forward to this.

………..

"Chuck, you're working tomorrow right?" Blair questioned from the bathroom to Chuck was laying on the bed with his new favorite hobby, playing with Coco.

"yea, why?" he called back.

"Well the person from work wants to meet and well tomorrow seems like a good day, when I can't spend it with you anyway" Blair explained, coming into the room, texting on her blackberry. When she finished she placed it on her bedside table, and went up on the bed, cuddling up to Chuck.

"I made plans for us Saturday" He told her, placing an arm around her, the other arm still playing with Coco.

"Oh yea, what are we doing?" Blair questioned, snuggling up to his side.

"There is the Christmas Ball at the Plaza, I invited Serena and Nate too" Chuck explained, smiling down at her.

"at the plaza?" Blair asked excitedly, moving her head so she could look at him.

"yes, I had it arranged actually" Chuck revealed.

"of course you did" Blair whispered, a smile in her voice.

"hey, didn't you have something for me?" he questioned, smirking at her.

"yea I did, but you were so amazing today its not good enough yet. Trust me you'll get it but I just need some time to improve it" Blair told him, snuggling her head into his side.

"okay fine" Chuck agreed, holding her close.

"you acted to nice towards my mother today" Blair praised him.

"well it means a lot to you so…" Chuck simply said, as if it was nothing.

But it was, it was everything to her. Everything he did for her made her love him even more. She was sure nothing could cause them problems. Oh how she was wrong.

_**A/N: so how was that? Did anyone see what I put up on my profile?? Thanks to the people who reviewed, in particular TriGemini for the quote I used in the beginning, keep them coming. Anyway, as the ending kind of indicates that drama is coming up. I got an idea for the drama. I hope you'll like it, if you have any more ideas im always happy to get them cause im kinda hitting an uninspiring path with the presents, so unless you want Harry Winstons jewelry the next 15 days please give some ideas. Review and that's it. **_


	10. Thursday December 10

_**It is not love that is blind, but jealousy.**_

_**-Lawrence Durrell **_

_**He that is not jealous is not in love. **_

_**~St. Augustine**_

He stood debating wheatear he should bend down and kiss her forehead, which would most probably mean she would wake up, and did he want that? But being very selfish, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he needed to hear her say she loved him before he left.

"morning" she whispered after a while, a smile playing on her small lips, her eyes still shut close.

"Morning" he whispered back, smiling down at the beauty in front of him.

"Do you have to go now?" she questioned, slowly opening her eyes.

"yes, I just wanted to tell you I love you. And that I have a reservation for us tonight at 19.00" he smirked at her.

"ah, I love you too" she said honestly, her eyes shining at him.

"here" he said, placing a small wrapped gift in her hand. "don't worry too much about the prize, I got it for free" he explained, kissing her lips once more before getting up to leave. The last thing he heard before he closed the door behind him was "love you, see you tonight", making him smile. How he loved her too.

…….

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

It doesn't show signs of Pauseping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! _**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! **_

She sang the words as took on her clothes, let it snow was one of her favorite songs next to last Christmas and all i want for Christmas is you. The present was on her bed, still wrapped. She wanted to wait a little to open it, get excited about it, but to be honest she wasn't sure if there was any way he could top yesterdays present.

"no Coco, stay there and eat" Blair ordered as she closed the zipper of her grey Hervé Léger skirt.

The dog simply just looked up at her but continued dragging her tray of food around.

"just like Chuck, never listens" Blair joked, tugging her silver tank top into the high waist skirt. Once she was done dressing, she looked down at her watch, seeing she was actually using too much time, she had to meet with this Alex person in just 30 minutes and it would take at least 25 minutes to get to where they were meeting, and she needed to get a cab first. She quickly grabbed the Chanel bag Chuck had given her and threw it over her shoulder. She grabbed the present off the bed, and hurried out the door. Telling Dorota she was leaving.

On her way down in the elevator, she opened the present. Inside was a black box with two bottoms, almost looked like a key but there was no actual key. But inside the present was a piece of paper with Chuck's handwriting.

_Well I was thinking you'd need a way to get around, when I have the limo and all and I do not want you driving taxi. I hope you like it, I got it as a present but I have the limo so it will do you more good. Have fun today. _

_Love you_

_-C_

She knew was it was then, but couldn't really believe he would give something like that to her.

She quickly made her way out of the elevator towards the door, and there where the limo was normally packed, was a beautiful silver car, well maybe sports car was more appropriate. She didn't know much about cars, but this one was definitely an Aston Martin. Such a beautiful car.

Luckily he hadn't put a huge bow on it, that would have been just embarrassing.

She pressed the first button the key he had given her, causing the car to make a clicking sound and she was able to open the door and slide into the soft leather. Smiling as she sat the car into motion.

………………………………………….

She arrived at the restaurant at exactly 12.30 as they had agreed yesterday on their texts. Getting out the car, making sure to lock it behind her. She looked around the place in front of the restaurant in such for a girl about her age.

"Blair Waldorf?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind, much deeper than any girl voice. She quickly turned around, finding herself starring into the most blue eyes she had ever seen. Looking up and down the stranger, she quickly realized that Alex was not a girl, he was definitely not a girl. Tall and muscular, with shaggy blonde hair. Dressed in light jeans and a black t-shirt under a white jacket. She nodded her head at him to state that she was indeed Blair Waldorf. He smiled hugely at her, showing of a set of perfect white teeth. The only thing Blair could think was how much he looked like Nate.

"Alex Hanson" he introduced himself, extending his hand for her.

"Nice to meet you" Blair commented as she took his hand in hers.

"likewise" he said in a thick accent that Blair first noticed now, she would have to ask him about that later.

"so shall we go in?" Blair questioned, gesturing to the entrance of the Greek restaurant.

"sure" he agreed, walking towards the entrance. The waiter quickly found their table and they sat down.

"Nice car" he commented, pointing out the window at her car, were two young kids stood taking pictures in front of the vehicle.

"thanks, its new" Blair explained, laughing at how the boys stood drooling over her car.

"any occasion?" he asked, picking up his menu.

"well not really, it was a gift" Blair told him, picking up her menu too.

"wow, I don't know anyone who would give the new limited edition Aston Martin away and actually I don't even think you can buy it in normal shops" he started, continuing on about something with horse powers, making Blair laugh.

"You would get along well with my fiancée" she commented, her heart warming at the word fiancée. However it made Alex frown.

"engaged, figures" he commented under his breath, surely not meant for her ears so she choose to ignore it.

"So anyway, were are you from. You don't sound American" Blair questioned, reading through her menu.

"well I'm not" he smiled; "I'm born in Sweden but my father died when I was 7 and my mother's new husband lived here so she moved me here when I turned 10" he explained, which made perfect sense. He looked very Scandinavian.

"I'm sorry" Blair said, how horrible to have your father die when you were only 7.

"thanks" he looked up, gesturing for a waiter to assist them. The young girl who came towards them, had to step back and take a deep breath when she saw Alex, and only then did Blair realize he would probably be seen as hot, but in her eyes he was nothing. At least not compared to her man.

They talked for hours at the restaurant before going to the library in Blair's car, Cyrus had asked Alex if they had time to go find some information for him. And since Blair had until tonight they decided they might as well help their new boss.

After two hours at the library, they were still working hard.

"maybe he was just kidding" Alex suggested from his place on the floor.

"I highly doubt it" Blair laughed, a little frustrated, she needed to get home and change soon.

"okay well then I suppose we ought to keep going" Alex sounded just as frustrated, but didn't mind it as much as Blair. He enjoyed spending time with her. Trying very hard to ignore the huge rock on her finger. The guy who had given it to her most probably didn't deserve her, and just had a lot of money.

"yea, I just have to write to Chuck and tell him I won't make it tonight" Blair explained, pulling out her blackberry from her Chanel bag.

He could of course had just offered to do it and let her go but he was way too selfish, it was much better if she spend the night with him rather than this Chuck who he assumed was her fiancée. That lucky bastard.

……………………………………

"No Karen, I told you 15 times, I need this deal to go through by tomorrow. I need to set up the theatre before I can give it to Blair, and the hospital wing needs to be dealt with before December 18" Chuck demanded, shaking his head frustrated at his secretary, a nice woman in her late 30s, who Chuck normally adored, but nothing seemed to go right for him today. It was a good thing he had dinner plans with Blair in an hour, she would make it all better.

"of course Mr. Bass" Karen hurriedly said, writing down on her notepad.

"Its Chuck to you Karen, I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed out today" He explained, leaning back in the big leather chair frustrated.

"it's okay Chuck, it says in your calendar you're meeting with Blair tonight so that should make it better" Karen said with a smile, her and Blair had become very good friends. Blair had insisted on finding him a secretary, one she would trust completely and she had.

"yes well…" Chuck started, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone signaling a new message. Seeing it was from Blair made him smile and open it.

_Chuck, I'm so sorry but I'm working with Alex, and we can't find for we're looking for so I need to stay here and won't be able to make it for dinner, so sorry. Rain Check? _

_Love you_

_B_

He wanted to be angry at her for canceling but he couldn't, she was sorry and she had to work. He had to cancel dates in the past for work so it was only fair.

"well that was Blair, she had to cancel" Chuck explained, getting a good idea, "how long has it been since you've been out to eat?" he questioned his secretary.

"well I would love to Chuck, but my sister is coming to visit me today" She said sadly; "why don't you call Mr. Archibald?" Karen suggested before leaving his office to get her work done.

That sounded fine, and if he knew Nate and Serena well, Serena would be at work late on Thursdays. So Nate would be free. He quickly picked up his phone pressing speed dial 2 and placing it at his ear.

Nate picked up after two rings; "Nate Archibald speaking" his best friend said into the phone.

"hey man, what are you doing tonight?" Chuck questioned.

"Well nothing really, Serena is working late" Nate told him; "Why?"

"well Blair had to cancel on me, so I was thinking maybe you would join me" Chuck explained.

"Sure man, I just need to run by the library for Serena, she wants a book on pregnancy" Nate explained.

"Well okay, just meet me at the plaza when you're done" Chuck told him, saying good bye before hanging up.

Spending the night with Nate would be fun, but no where nearly as fun as spending it with Blair.

………………………………………

"Blair?" Nate exclaimed, as he walked into the library, finding Blair laying across one of the sofa's in the back of the library reading a thick book, but what surprised him most was the man that sat leaned against the sofa's leg reading an even thicker book. He looked like some male model.

"Nate?" she said surprised looking up from the book.

"Hey" he said, walking towards her, holding the three pregnancy books tight in his hand. "what are you doing?" he asked when he came closer to them.

"reading" Blair laughed, showing him her book.

"okay" Nate simply agreed, a little confused.

"how about you?" Blair questioned, looking up at him.

"Serena wanted some pregnancy books" he explained, showing her the three books he had found, clearly seeing how Blair's eyes fell a little sadder as he mentioned Serena's pregnancy.

"right" Blair simply said, looking back down at the book.

"well I better go, see you on Saturday Blair" Nate said with a smile and one last glance at the model by her side. How could she do this to Chuck?

"yea, bye Nate" Blair said with a smile before turning back to her book.

"so what now Alex?" Nate heard her ask the man by her side, who smiled up at her, like a little horny teenager.

He quickly made his way out of the library, he couldn't bear it anymore, this had to be a mistake. Of course she wasn't cheating on Chuck, she wouldn't.

………………………..

"Hey man, sorry I'm late. The traffic was insane" Nate apologized as he sat down on the chair opposite Chuck.

"no problem, I ordered you a scotch" Chuck told him, smiling at him as he sat down.

"thanks" Nate said, and without thinking he started telling Chuck about what he'd seen; "I ran into Blair after we talked" Nate explained, watching Chuck's eye lit up at her name, if she was cheating he would be devastated. They had just gotten engaged and everything.

"yea?" she questioned, taking a sip of his scotch.

"at the library" Nate explained, not sure if he should tell Chuck the rest, but they were best friends and Chuck had the right to know. "she was with someone"

"yea I know, her and her new friend Alex. She's going to work with Blair in the new year, I didn't know they were at the library but I guess that makes sense" Chuck said, clearly unknowing of the fact that Alex was a boy not a girl.

"uhm Chuck, Blair didn't tell you Alex is a boy?" Nate asked hesitantly, not looking up at Chuck.

"what?" Chuck questioned in shock, waiting for Nate to look up at him.

"well the person she was with, in the library most definitely was a man" Nate explained, watching Chuck understand. But he didn't say anything, just sat there starring out into the air.

There were two possibilities, either Alex was a man and she just hadn't told him or she was with someone else who weren't Alex. Either way, she was lying for him.

………………………….

Once Blair arrived home in the late evening, she expected to find Chuck there, either doing work or sleeping but he was nowhere to be found and Dorota was fast asleep, and Blair couldn't bear to wake her up. Well he could take care of himself, so she sent him a text and went to sleep. It had been a long time since she had last read as much as she had today but they had found it and actually got along quiet well. The whole comment Alex had made in the beginning of the day completely forgotten by Blair. They had agreed to meet for coffee tomorrow and Alex had promised to help her prepare a present for Chuck.

She fell asleep quiet quickly, her last thought of course being about Chuck.

Two other places in New York two men on the same age also fell asleep thinking of her. One on his best friends couch, the other in a small apartment in Brooklyn.

_**A/N: So this was the beginning of the jealousy, hope you liked it and I hope you have ideas for what I can do in the next chapter. And I need present ideas, I'm running low. I have some really lame ones planned out, but it would be nice to have some better ones. **_

_**Anyway, please reviews people, it means so much to me. **_

_**REVIEW and give ideas. **_


	11. Friday December 11

_**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."  
**__**-St. Augustine**_

Blair woke up earlier than normal, turning around reaching out for him. But the only thing she caught was air, he wasn't there. He hadn't even been home. His bed was completely untouched and she had never been more worried. She quickly grabbed her phone off her bed side table, seeing she had received a message from him, she pressed open and read the text;

_Sorry if I made you worried, I stayed with Nate tonight and I'm going to work from here. I wont be able to make it for our lunch date today, sorry. See you tonight_

_-C_

She was able to breathe again, relieved he was okay, but when she took her time to consider the message, she started worrying again, she couldn't remember the last time he hadn't written I love you in a text to her. Maybe he was just stressing? At least that's what she would hope.

She hurried out of the bed, grabbing her phone to call Serena.

She answered after two calls.

"hey B" she said into the phone, her tone suggestion she knew everything.

"Serena, is he okay?" Blair blurted out, still a little worried about him, of course she was. The only time she wasn't was when he was holding her in his arms and she knew for sure he was safe.

"he's fine, him and Nate are talking right now. He's angry at himself for being such a jerk but he's hurt" Serena explained.

"about what?" Blair asked confused.

"You didn't figure it out?" Serena asked in a weirdly confused voice.

"No" Blair stressed, getting a little angry; "what's going on?" she demanded.

"I think it's better he tells you himself, he'll be home tonight. Talk to him" Serena advised. "sorry I got to go, morning sickness" Serena explained, hanging up the phone leaving a completely confused Blair.

"what the hell?" she questioned to herself, starring out into the air. She sat in her own thoughts before she was interrupted by Coco who came up to her.

* * *

"Chuck, I'm serious. Go home and talk to her" Nate told him in a serious voice.

"I will okay, I just need to think clearly, I don't want to say anything I'll regret later" Chuck explained, shaking his head at himself. He was disappointed in himself, Blair would never cheat on him. He should trust her.

"You know what, I'll just go by the office to get some papers and then I'm going home, and clearing things with my fiancée" Chuck told him, getting up from his chair.

"good for you man" Nate complimented.

Chuck quickly got his things together and walked out of the door. Quickly going by the Bass Main offices, picking up some papers he needed.

It took him about an hour, and then he was on his way to their apartment. As soon as the limo stopped he was out of it, running towards the opening, hurrying into the elevator. It frustrated him how slow it went but it finally stopped at the penthouse and he stepped out. Opening the door and walking in. The door towards the living room was half open, and he heard her voice from there, talking to someone.

"and will you be able to do that Alex?" she questioned, in a friendly voice. It wasn't anything more but Chuck couldn't even think that long, he was there. In their apartment, talking to her. He couldn't take it and anger boiled in his veins.

………………………..

_Blair's pov._

"and will you be able to do that Alex?" I questioned in a friendly voice, looking at the folders in front of me. They were all of cottages in Northern Sweden. I had the idea that Chuck and I should go somewhere remote for New Years, and thought about Sweden and who was a better help than Alex.

"Sure, it's not a problem" he said with a huge smile, looking at the cottage I had pointed out, and asked him if he could order for us. "I will just ha…." He started but was interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing an beyond angry Chuck. It almost scared me, I hadn't seen him this angry in years.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" He shouted at Alex, pushing him off the couch, towards the wall.

"what the…" Alex questioned his expression extremely frightened.

"You have nothing to do here" Chuck yelled, pushing him further up the wall.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull him off Alex.

"Go away Blair, I don't want to hurt you" he ordered in a harsh voice, before turning back to Alex.

"I don't want you anywhere near my fiancée, you stay the fuck away or I have your legs ripen off" Chuck threatened, saying every word slowly and clearly.

"I don't even…." Alex started but Chuck didn't let him talk.

"No I don't want to hear it, she's mine and I want you to stay the fuck away from her" Chuck ordered, still having Alex pushed up against the wall.

"get your hands off me" Alex said in a low harsh voice, scary but not even half as scary as Chuck's.

_No one's pov._

"Get your ass out of my apartment" Chuck ordered, moving his hands away from Alex, pushing him towards the door. Alex quickly grabbed his coat, looking back at the stunned Blair who stood completely motionless looking at the scene in pure shock. He smiled a weak smile at her, before running off with his tail between his legs.

"What the fuck was that?" Blair asked after the door had been slammed by Alex, she had finally gained back the ability to talk, shock still running through her.

"Whatever you do Blair, don't act innocent" Chuck said harshly, starring out the window at New York, not looking at her.

"What are you talking about Chuck?" she yelled confused, anger starting to take over. He didn't answer, he just kept looking out the window, his hands still in fists.

"Answer me Chuck" Blair yelled, walking closer to him. Still no answer. "Look at me" she demanded harshly, finally making him turn around.

"You're mine Blair, all fucking mine" He said in a harsh voice, grabbing her hardly, kissing her even harder. She had no idea what was going on at all, but she couldn't push him away. Not even when he was being this rough.

There was no soft kissing, no foreplay or anything, he roughly pushed her into the bedroom, and down on their bed, ripping off her clothes. He was rough in his movements and didn't wear protection as he usual did, but even though it was hard and rough, it was passionate. A way Blair rarely got him to do, and she enjoyed it, she would probably be bruised from his hard hold on her but in the moment she didn't care, she just wanted him to be harder and go faster. And he did. Claiming her as his, because she was. His and only his.

………………………………………….

She woke up a few hours later, unconsciously reaching out for him, noticing she was actually feeling a little sore. But the bed was empty, she quickly sat up, ignoring the soreness, looking around, he wasn't there. She got a weird feeling of Déjà vu, the whole thing reminding her of 5 years earlier when his father died and she slept with him and he was gone when she woke up.

She turned around, but there was no note on her pillow. She stepped out of the bed, grabbing her robe, walking into the living room, and there he was, fully dressed, starring out at New York.

"Chuck?" she questioned softly, but he didn't even turn. She was still in shock, it had been long since he had been that jealous and that rough.

"Chuck please say something" she begged, stepping closer to him.

"I don't know what to say" he simply said, his voice almost back to normal, but he was cold, didn't look at her. Different.

"why did you…..?" she let her voice die when she saw his face, he was in pain.

"I don't want to talk about it now, I have to go to work. Serena called and said she would come over" Chuck explained, turning towards the door. "I will…." He started but was interrupted by the phone. He picked it up, placing it at his ear, but after only a few seconds he slammed the phone down.

"who was that?" Blair questioned, confused at his way of acting.

"that son of a bitch" Chuck growled, walking towards the door. "I'll be home tonight, say Serena I said hello" he told her, before walking out, leaving an even more confused Blair. Had Alex called??

She didn't move, just stood there thinking over everything, and only moved when the doorbell rang. She answered the door, and let Serena in.

"Blair" Serena exclaimed, as she came through the door, quickly moving to hug her best friend.

"Hey S" Serena mumbled into the soft cashmere of Serena's white blouse.

"are you okay?" Serena questioned, holding Blair close.

"I'm….confused" Blair admitted, pulling back from her best friend.

"why don't we go make some coffee and you can tell me everything" Serena suggested, leading them towards the kitchen. Dorota was walking Coco so they had to make their own coffee.

"it was so horrible Serena, he didn't come home last night, and I was so worried and then suddenly he was here and kicked Alex out, and then he took me roughly and left and he was so cold Serena, and I don't know why" Blair cried, sitting down on the chair, her head in her hands.

"you really haven't figured it out yet Blair?" Serena asked, while making the coffee.

"not really, I mean he hardly ever acts like this anymore" Blair said frustrated, "tell me what's going on" she demanded.

"okay Blair, you know how every time you and Nate start talking about all your memories and so on" Serena started waiting for Blair to acknowledge the fact that she understood before continuing; "well it hurts both me and Chuck, but he only gets this sad face on and quickly gets over it. But that's because he trust Nate and know he won't try anything with you Blair, he can't trust this Alex guy" Serena explained, sitting down in front of Blair, handing her a cup of coffee.

Realization hit Blair then; "is it all because he's jealous, I thought it had something to do with he didn't want me working" Blair explained.

"you're such a blind fool" Serena rolled her eyes at her; "Nate told me this Alex looks at you like he would eat you"

"oh come on" Blair waved it on, she didn't even know Alex.

"I'm telling you Blair" Serena said sternly. But Blair didn't want to believe it, it would destroy everything if Alex saw her like that, cause she would never want something that wasn't Chuck, even when he was acting jealous and rough.

* * *

"so how did Blair like today's present?" Karen asked Chuck as they were getting ready to leave the office for the day.

"I haven't given it to her" Chuck simply said, while buttoning his coat.

"Chuck, don't hold this to her. It's not her fault" Karen reminded him.

"I know that, but I'm just so insecure" Chuck admitted, Karen was like his confident. She wouldn't ever tell anyone what he told her.

"Don't be, you have to open up to her" Karen told him sternly, sounding like a mother.

"I will" Chuck said finally, opening the door for Karen. "Do you need a ride home?" he questioned, gesturing towards his limo.

"no, Adam is here to pick me up" Karen said with a smile, "talk to her" she reminded him, giving him a small friendly hug before running off.

"sure" Chuck mumbled to himself, walking towards his limo.

…………………………………………….

"just go to bed Blair, and talk to him tomorrow when you're well rested" Serena told her, before kissing her cheek goodbye.

"I will" Blair agreed, watching Serena leave. They had talked a lot and made a plan, Blair would meet with Alex the following day and tell him to stay away and she didn't want anything to do with him if he didn't respect she had a fiancée. Then she would talk to Chuck, and they would have a wonderful time at the Christmas ball he had planned for her.

She went to bed as Serena had told her, hoping Chuck would come home tonight. She didn't even think about the fact that she hadn't gotten a present today, her mind was filled with other things. Worrying about everything. Chuck had acted so strange today, and she was worried he would be like that again tomorrow.

She fell asleep quickly, sore and tired from the rough sex, and her mind over thinking everything. But one thing was sure, she loved him so much and she wouldn't let this ridiculous thing ruin that, it couldn't.

………………..

He came home an hour later, finding her fast asleep, looking extremely tired. He lay watching her sleep for a long while, thinking about everything, he was still angry but not really at her. More at that fucker to Swedish Viking. But they would talk about this tomorrow, and it would work out and they could finally go back to their normal way of life without all this trouble.

Because they loved each other and nothing could change that….

_**A/N: okay so it's a little short, tomorrow will be very long, but how did you like this. I had a lot of help from guardian Izz, THANKS. The drama isn't over and Chuck Bass will get more jealous the next couple of days but it won't end unhappily trust me. Anyway, I want to write a extra long chapter cause im pretty sure this story will reach a 100 reviews and it should, and I want to write something really great cause I've never gotten a 100 reviews before… So review, cause the more reviews, the better and longer tomorrow chapter and tell me how you liked this, first chapter without a present :S REVIEW**_


	12. Saturday December 12

"_**I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you"**_

_**-Roy Croft**_

Chuck woke up later than usually, still dressed in the suit he had worn yesterday. It took him some time to gather his thought and remember everything that had gone down yesterday. Without thinking he turned his head only to find the bed beside him completely empty. Now she was the one who was gone, but she had at least left a note.

_Chuck. _

_Didn't want to wake you, went shopping with Serena for tonight. _

_Be home later… We need to talk._

_Love you_

_Blair_

The last line made him smile, it felt like it had been too long since he'd heard her say that, or write it, and she still loved him, even though he was a complete jealous idiot.

Talking would be good, and they needed to sort everything out before tonight, they couldn't not go to the event and they wouldn't have a good time if things were still this awkward between them.

He decided on taking a shower, getting dressed and going for a walk, a clear head would be good for their talk and she would be home soon, he knew her, she would need time to get dressed and everything.

So half an hour later he was walking around the cold New York, headed for Starbucks. He felt better today, he wasn't even frustrated about waiting for a green light, and the many crying babies and tired mothers that surrounded him, well okay maybe they were a little annoying but he tried to block it out.

The picture didn't really help him much at the moment, but he couldn't help but imagine how different a mother Blair would be, she wouldn't look that frustrated and depressed, she would be full of love and happiness, the way she was around him. He could see it clearly for him, her beautiful body, round with his baby. She would be the most beautiful pregnant woman in all of New York and it would be with his child. But then a darker image crossed his mind, yes she would be beautiful, but she wouldn't be, if the baby killed her the same way he had done with his mother.

He quickly shook the dark images away, thinking about the image of Blair happily holding their son in her arms, alive and happy. Yes that fit his mood much better, he wouldn't think about the other image, because he would never let that happen, he couldn't afford to lose her.

But then he saw her, not the image of her happy or the image of her dead, but possibly an even worse image, her with the only guy that wasn't part of anything. He didn't belong to their life, he shouldn't be in it. And yet there he was, smiling down at Chuck's fiancée, looking like some horny teenager. And what was even worse, she was with him, luckily she wasn't smiling at him, but she didn't push his hand away when he placed it on her lower back, opening the door for her. Chuck saw red, once again.

……………………………….

"take your hand away Alex" she hissed, once the door was closed and they were outside again. She didn't want him to touch her, he couldn't, she had spent the past hour making that very clear.

"gosh Blair relax" Alex said hardly, moving his hand away.

"I thought I made it clear Alex, I don't feel anything for you, I barely even know you" Blair stated once again, pulling her coat tighter around her, the air was extremely cold.

"I got it okay" Alex said in a dead voice, he was hurt but it didn't even touch Blair. She was just about to say something, but Alex beat her too it; "god that guy looks like you're crazy fiancée" he commented mockingly, making Blair's head turn around frustrated, and there he was, coming towards them looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"no" Blair's voice was low, frustrated and sad. "he wasn't supposed to see this, this will make it worse" she said, not really to Alex more to herself.

"well maybe you shouldn't lie to him then" Alex said, again in that mocking tone that just made her want to rip his head off, but maybe she didn't have to, by the look on Chuck's face he would do it himself.

"I thought I made it pretty clear yesterday" Chuck said in a harsh voice, as he neared them. He couldn't think straight, all he wanted was just to hurt someone.

"hey, she called me" Alex said, pointing to me. _What an idiot, _Blair thought.

"not the point" Chuck hissed, stopping in front of them. "I told you to stay away, I don't care if she begged" the only thing that ran though his mind was; _for the life of me, she didn't beg that would kill me; _"I told you to stay the fuck away from her and you didn't, so technically I should rip you're legs off" Chuck threatened, ignoring the stares the people gave them.

"hah" Alex snorted; "you know what, this isn't worth it" he said finally, "you can have her, she isn't that great anyway" Alex commented, before turning to leave; "guess I'll see you two tonight" and he was gone.

Chuck literally had never felt such an urge to just hit another person so hard it could possibly kill him. First of all this guy had gone against what Chuck had told him and then insulted his fiancée in every possibly way.

"why is he coming tonight?" Chuck questioned after a long while, when he felt he was finally calm enough to actually talk.

"Cyrus invited him" Blair explained, watching him intensely, not sure how he would react.

"okay" Chuck said, taking a deep breath, at least she hadn't invited him. "why don't we go home, we need to talk and I don't want to do it here" Chuck told her, waiting for her to nod before he called his limo.

They didn't talk on the ride home, or in the elevator ride up, and it wasn't before the door to their penthouse was closed that they started talking, well at first they were just quiet, Chuck looking out the window again, Blair seated on the couch, arms wrapped around her legs. Watching him, waiting for it to start again.

"why did you lie to me Blair?" he finally said, his voice somewhat calm but cold and hurt.

"I didn't chuck" she started… but he didn't let her talk.

"oh well then I guess Serena suddenly turned into some Swedish Viking?" Chuck questioned, his tone angry now.

"Chuck come on, I meet with Serena first, you saw my bags" she explained, gesturing towards the many bags.

"but how did you get from that to coffee with that jerk?" Chuck yelled angrily.

"Chuck please don't start again, I meet with him to tell him off" Blair said, turning a little angry herself, not really at Chuck but at the fact he didn't believe her.

"But I already told him that Blair, you didn't have to call him" Chuck stressed, his tone now angry and hurt, making Blair shudder.

"Chuck I needed to do this myself, I can do things myself you know" Blair reminded him, her tone getting just as angry.

"I know that Blair, but couldn't you have just let this go. You know much this hurts me" Chuck yelled.

"No Chuck I don't. Cause you didn't tell me anything, you just beat him up and took me roughly without explaining anything. The only reason why I know that Alex was the problem was because Serena told me" Blair yelled back.

"Do NOT blame this on me Blair, for once this one is on you" Chuck accused, getting more and more worked up.

"NO its not, you don't talk to me Chuck, you should've told me from the beginning" Blair told him, trying not to get as worked up as Chuck.

"Even if I had, would that have changed anything?" Chuck asked, trying to calm himself down, but it was hard.

"Of course it would have" Blair said, standing up walking towards him.

"seeing you with him, really hurt me Blair" Chuck admitted, letting her come close to him, they didn't touch; "the way he looked at you" Chuck cried, seeing it in his head.

"why do you think I wanted to choose your secretary Chuck?" Blair questioned, finally calm enough to keep her voice steady; "every single girl in this city looks at you like that" Blair said, trying to make him understand what she went through.

"I didn't know that, but just consider this. Me cancelling a date with you and then you being told I was with one of those girls and then the next day's seeing me with her over and over" Chuck made it very clear for her how it had been and he could see on her face that she understood.

"my god" she said slowly, disgusted with herself, it must have been so horrible for him, she slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs again but this time she felt like crying, she had hurt him, badly.

"I need you to tell me something Blair, did you ever even consider being with Alex" it was hard for him to say it but he needed to know.

"never, not even once" Blair said, looking up at him, making sure he knew the words were true.

"That's all I needed to hear" he said with a small smile; "let's go to Vegas Blair" he suddenly said, making Blair beyond confused.

"what?" she questioned, looking up at him from her seat on the floor.

"let's drop this whole Christmas ball and engagement party" Chuck said, sliding down to the floor so he was able to look her in the eye. "let's get married tomorrow" he said, sounding like it was the greatest idea ever.

"whoa what?" Blair asked confused, getting up.

"I want to get married tomorrow, I don't care where and how, I want it to be official, that I belong to you and you belong to me" he said, confident in what he was saying.

"No chuck, I don't want it to be like that" Blair said, looking down at him weirdly, how could he possibly want it to be like that.

"why not?" he questioned, getting up from the floor.

"I don't want to get married at some cheap place in Vegas wearing a off rack dress" Blair explained, shocked he would even think something like that.

"it doesn't matter how we get married Blair, I just want to get married" Chuck said, the anger coming back, what if she had realized she didn't want to marry him.

"it matters to me Chuck and it should matter to you" Blair told him, hurt by the fact he was fine with the idea of them getting married in Las Vegas.

"is this because you don't want to marry me?" Chuck questioned, looking at her closely, if she said yes he would probably die.

"why would you even think something like that?" Blair yelled getting angry, how could he even think something like that about her.

"because it seems that way" Chuck yelled back. He wasn't even sure how he could think stuff like that but he was hurt.

"Really? So this is all my fault and has nothing to do with your Insecurities and trust issues?" Blair yelled angry, she knew it was a low blow but she was hurt and wanted him to feel the pain too cause this wasn't all on her, he has something to do with it too.

"whoa whoa whoa Blair, don't do that. This wasn't about me" Chuck reminded her angrily.

"maybe it should be" Blair shouted, "Maybe for once we should talk about why you never seem to really trust me and why you're so fucking insecure all the time" Blair yelled, crossing her arms.

"You want to talk about that?" Chuck yelled; "fine I'll tell you why. First off all let me make one thing very clear, I do trust you" he said harshly, but honestly. "And my insecurities, well I wonder why I have a hard time seeing everyone droll over you and then hearing you won't marry me just makes it worse. I love you so much Blair, and I know I can't life without you and then hearing you say you won't marry me, makes me fear it's because you don't want me because I'm not good enough for you" he shouted; "and let me make this clear, I know I'm not good enough for you, but I try Blair, every single day I try harder" he yelled, his tone hurt.

"You don't have too" Blair yelled, walking up to him. "You're everything I need, nothing else" she reminded him, still in a high angry voice, but she was convincing him this time.

"yes I do Blair, because I want to be someone that people will think is worthy to be with you" He said in a hard still angry tone but he didn't yell, she was just in front of him.

"whatever you do, do not think you're unworthy of me Chuck" Blair told him, "there is a reason why I don't want to get married in Vegas, I want it to be special Chuck, I want us to look back on it when we're old and remember it as the best day in our life" Blair told him; "and I want everyone in New York talking about the decade's most amazing wedding and of how I promised to stay with you until I die" Blair said, trying to make him see her point of view on this.

"I know that Blair, but I also know how long it takes to plan a wedding like that and then I wonder how many Alex's are going to come up in that time, and maybe one of them will actually get your interest" Chuck said sadly, but that totally pissed Blair off.

"You see that; you don't trust me at all, you have to bring him up again" Blair yelled, stepping away from him, "I won't ever want anyone else, why isn't that enough for you?" she questioned in a angry yell.

"but…" Chuck started, but she didn't let him speak.

"don't even start Chuck, I can't deal with this right now, I have to get ready" She yelled, walking towards the doors to their bedroom but stopped and turned around; "I'll lay out your suit and everything, just leave me alone please, I need to think" she demanded, before walking into the bedroom, closing the doors behind her.

………………………………

2 hours later, she stepped out of the bedroom, fully dressed with perfect hair and perfect make-up, Chuck sat on the armchair by the window, looking out at New York, how weird was it that, that was the only thing he was doing lately??

She cleared her throat and made him look him, his eyes travelling from her feet to her head, twice before a smile broke out on his face.

She looked completely breathtaking, wearing a off white tight white dress with black lace on one side that gave it a one shoulder look. It was tight all the way to her knees where it broke out into a flowy waterfall like thing.

Her hair hung free curled perfectly, and her make-up looked amazing.

"wow Blair" he simply said.

"thanks" she said coldly, letting her eyes run over him, he looked really handsome in the black Gucci suit, but she was too mad to think twice about it.

"let's go" she said, grabbing her black Chanel coat off the rack and her Mulberry clutch, heading for the door.

"okay" Chuck simply said, following after her. She had to get over this…right?

………………………………

"Serena" Blair exclaimed, as they walked into the ballroom of the plaza. It looked so magical, everything in white and silver and so shiny. Blair felt like she was dreaming, this was so perfect and she would remember the past hours of her life and know that it was real life, cause it was way too cruel to be a dream.

"Blair" Serena said happily, hugging her best friend; "you look beautiful" Serena commented.

"so do you, you're glowing" Blair smiled, as Serena placed her hand on her dress covered belly. It was still flat but Blair knew what she meant and envied her to no end.

"thanks" Serena commented, smiling hugely; "so how are things going?" she questioned, sipping at her water.

"horrific" Blair revealed sadly, sitting down at the table.

"sounds bad, tell me everything" Serena told her and she did, while Chuck told Nate everything at the bar.

"you two are ridiculous" Serena said once Blair finisher, shaking her head; "its almost like all your fighting about is how loves the other more"

"Don't tell me it's ridiculous, I know it is" Blair said frustrated, drinking the rest of her martini.

"yea I do agree her fiancée is completely ridiculous" a deep male voice came from behind them, making them both turn to look, and there was Alex, in a blue suit, smirking at them.

"I don't think we've meet" Alex commented, extending a hand for Serena; "I'm Alex" he introduced, waiting for her to shake his hand back.

"I'm Serena, the sister of the guy you just called ridiculous" she introduced, looking at his hand like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"well it's nice to meet you" Alex commented, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"yea can you go away now?" Serena asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"well I probably should before the crazy ass fiancée comes and rips my legs off, you should really stay away from him Blair" Alex told her, smirking like a complete idiot.

"shut the fuck up Alex" Blair hissed, angrily.

"oh you're scared he'll get mad, you want to hear what I think. You're scared of him and therefore ignore the obvious pull there is between us" he said arrogantly, grabbing one of the cookies that was on the table.

"fuck just shut up" Blair said in a higher tone, starring at him angrily.

"come on Blair I know you….." he started but was stopped when someone punched him hard in the face.

Looking up, she found the only one she expected to find, Chuck. Angry Chuck.

"aww, fuck you broke my nose you idiot" Alex shouted, holding his nose, blood coming out from it.

"well Alex" he said his name with disgust, "how many times in the past days have I told you to stay the fuck away from my fiancée?" Chuck questioned weirdly.

"and that gives you the right to break my nose?" Alex yelled at him, causing everyone in the ballroom to stare.

"I think it does" Chuck justified, rolling his sleeves back down.

"well guess what, it doesn't" Alex snorted, still holding his nose.

"Charles" Cyrus voice came from behind them, worried. Chuck couldn't help but panic and turned around to find Cyrus coming towards them, followed by Eleanor, dressed in a long light blue dress with snowflakes on it.

"what's going on here?" Cyrus asked seriously as he came closer, taking in the scene in front of him.

"that jerk broke my nose" Alex accused, pointing to Chuck, before removing one hand from his nose, showing it to all the people surrounding them.

Chuck was about to defend himself but Cyrus beat him too it, "Charles, I did not expect this kind of behavior from you" Cyrus said in a disappointed voice.

"Cyrus please…" Chuck started but Cyrus held up a hand; "I don't want to hear it right now, I need to bring my employee to the hospital" Cyrus said, helping Alex up, and leading him to the doors.

"This seems more like something you would have done four years ago Charles, I truly believed you changed" Eleanor said, before following Cyrus out.

"see what I mean Blair, no one thinks I'm good enough for you" Chuck said angrily and beyond hurt before heading for the door himself, quickly followed by Nate. Leaving behind a completely stunned Blair, besides an even more confused Serena.

But this had helped Blair, now she was finally able to see things probably. She knew what to do and she would, first thing in the morning. Tonight she would go home with her best friend, watch a bunch of Audrey Hepburn movies and eat ice cream, and then she would fix things in the morning.

_**A/N: YAY, for the first time I've received 100 reviews for a story, so here's to that… Anyway, how did you like this chapter, im very happy with it. I know it's a little late, but I was in the cinema watching New Moon with my boyfriend so I didn't have time to post it until now. Anyway keep reviewing cause today is December 12 and there's 12 days left and reaching 200 would juts be the most wonderful thing ever. Tell me what you thought about this, and yea well Review, Blair's dress will be on my profile along with all the presents, if you haven't seen it!!! Review. Until tomorrow then…**_

.


	13. Sunday December 13

"_**Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to you own"**_

_**Robert Heinlein**_

He didn't come home, she had sat up for hours, in her one of a kind designer dress, waiting for him, totally pointless, cause the door never opened, and the only person in the apartment apart from her, was Dorota and after an hour she went home with Coco, after Blair's suggestion. She didn't want anyone to be there but him, and he didn't come. She fell asleep on the couch where she was waiting, still wearing the tight dress with lace on the side, thinking about him.

She didn't dream and woke up early, getting up quickly, hoping to find him in the apartment. She needed him, they needed to talk and fix this mess.

But he hadn't come home, the apartment was completely empty, she was alone.

Guessing he might have stayed with Nate, she grabbed her phone and called Nate, because Chuck's phone had been turned off.

It didn't take Nate long to answer;

"Good Morning Blair" he said into the phone.

"Morning, is he there?" Blair asked hurriedly, while working hard on getting out of the dress.

"he was, he's not anymore" Nate told her.

"where is he?" Blair questioned frustrated, finally getting a hold of the zipper of the dress pulling it down harshly. Not really caring if she broke it.

"he went to see your mother and Cyrus" Nate explained.

"he did what?" Blair asked weirdly, walking into the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, she hardly ever wore jeans and only owned two pairs but today wasn't like the others days and she wanted to wear jeans.

"he wanted to explain to Cyrus" Nate simply said, sounding quiet annoyed at having to explain all of this to Blair again.

"oh right, I guess that makes sense" Blair said, having a hard time getting into the jeans with only one hand free.

"yea well I was actually sleeping, so if you don't mind" Nate said, hanging up before he got an answer.

Blair didn't even think twice about her hanging up on him; she was finally able to get into her jeans, she then grabbed a simply white t-shirt and black cardigan, pulling it on in a hurry.

And then it overcame her, a wave of sickness, and she just wanted to throw up. She hurried her way to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet. But once she had thrown up, she was feeling quiet okay again, so she wiped her mouth. Guessing she had probably just eaten something bad.

On the way to the door she pulled her hair, that was still curly from last night, into a ponytail. Deciding make-up would take too long and she needed to get going. In the hall she grabbed a pair of Christian Louboutin boots and her Chloé jacket, pulling it on quickly. She grabbed her Chanel bag off the table and threw her keys into it, opening the door and practically running to the elevator.

People greeter her on the way out but she just ran past them, towards her Aston Martin, getting into it and starting it and she was on her way to her mother's park avenue apartment.

* * *

"Charles, what a surprise" Cyrus said as Chuck stepped into the living room the maid had led him too.

"yes well I do believe I owe you an explanation" Chuck said formally, a side effect of being nervous for him.

"ah I see, well I'm willing to listen, have a seat" Cyrus told him, gesturing to the chair opposite the one he was seated in.

"Thanks" Chuck said before sitting down, he had spent the whole night planning this out, he needed this to run smoothly.

"now tell me what happened yesterday" Cyrus said, leaning back into the chair, waiting.

"Well it didn't really start yesterday, it actually started on Thursday when Blair first started meeting with this Alex person. I was under the understanding that Alex was a girl and therefore saw no problem in them meeting at all but then Nate saw them and told me that Alex was a guy, a fact Blair had completely left out. And me being a complete fool of course was too jealous to even go home that day, so I stayed with Nate" Chuck explained, stopping to take a deep breath;

"but then I realized I was being a jerk and went home, only to find him there with her in our living room" Chuck looked down, he feared the next part but he had to be honest; "to be honest, I don't remember what went through my head then but I stormed into the living room and told Alex to fuck off" Chuck explained, seeing Cyrus eyes widen a little.

"and he did. But it didn't help much, Blair and I started fighting and the next day, I went for a walk and saw them together which only made it worse, I told him off again and Blair and me had another fight and then you saw what happened at the ball" Chuck explained, slowly looking up at Cyrus. He could see that the small man understood perfectly.

* * *

"no, don't announce my arrival, just let me hear what they're talking about" Blair told the maid, before walking slowly and soundless to the half open door into the living room.

"Cyrus, I truly am sorry for the problems, I've caused but I beg of you. Blair is my everything and I don't want to be this insane jealous monster but if she works with Alex I don't see a way how I won't be that person, and I truly don't want to be but please I beg you, don't have them work together. I would not be able to stand it" Chuck pleaded, he was actually pleading. It shocked Blair but warmed her heart, he said she was his everything.

"I see your dilemma Charles and I will do my best to get Alex removed to another department, I wouldn't want my stepdaughter to be unhappy and she is when you're fighting. I could see it in her eyes yesterday, she's not the same when things are not well between the two of you" Cyrus explained Chuck.

"I know and I'm going to fix this but I have to go to my father's grave first, I need to solve some issues with myself and then I'll fix this whole mess" Chuck explained, feeling relieved that part of his plan had worked perfectly. Alex wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"sounds good Charles" Cyrus said, getting up; "make her happy, I know you're the only one who can".

While they said goodbye Blair sneaked into the kitchen, waiting for Chuck too leave, he didn't have to see her there.

After a while the door opened and Cyrus stepped in, looking surprised at her; "Blair?" he exclaimed.

"Hey Cyrus, sorry I'm sneaking around" She said with a smile, she knew they would work it out so everything was good, she could be happy.

"did you hear our little conversation?" Cyrus questioned, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"only the end" Blair revealed.

"ah okay, well you know what to do then right?" Cyrus asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"not really?" Blair questioned, she was planning on just waiting for Chuck.

"ah Blair, you need to go after him, help him with the issues. Be there for him" Cyrus told her with a knowing smile.

"of course" Blair exclaimed, jumping down from the kitchen counter, kissing Cyrus on the cheek for good bye before running off.

* * *

He was there, head down and shoulder slumped, looking at his father's grave. It was hard for her to see him like that, he was always the strong one, the one who supported her, and it rarely happened that she had to support him, but now she had too and she would.

Carefully, not to surprise him, she walked up to him and placed her arm around him, making him look up, clearly surprised to see her.

"Blair?" he questioned, looking up surprised.

"I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on" Blair explained, holding him close to her.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out, leaning in to her, holding her close as well.

"I know, I'm sorry too, so sorry" Blair whispered into his hair, trying to hug him tighter.

"I did something horrible" Chuck blurted out, not looking up at her.

"shhh we'll talk later" Blair told him; "just let it out now" she continued, moving her hands in soothing circles on his back.

They stood in silence for a long time, just holding each other. Blair enjoying the fact she could actually comfort him. After a while, she got them moved to the bench that stood besides the grave and sat down. Still holding Chuck in her arms, he cried a little and just let it all out.

Luckily the grave was in the back of the graveyard and they weren't disturbed by anyone, and for the first hour no one came near the grave, but after about an hour, someone came nearer the grave. Chuck was laying with his head in Blair's lap and didn't see anything, but Blair did. As the person came closer she was able to tell it was a woman, and once she came a little closer, Blair was able to guess her age, mid forties or early fifties. She was beautiful and she looked familiar but Blair wasn't able to place the face anywhere, but waited for the woman to come closer but she didn't. Once she caught sight of Chuck and Blair, she stopped and turned around, walking away.

Blair was beyond confused, trying very hard to find out why she knew the face and why the person would be here.

"Blair" Chuck interrupted her thought, she quickly pushed the worried aside, she would figure this one out later. She looked down, hoping he hadn't seen anything. She didn't answer, she just nodded her head.

"can we go home now?" he questioned, sounding like a little boy.

"Sure" Blair said softly, getting up and grabbing his hand.

They walked to the limo in silence and drove home in silence. Blair trying to figure out who the mysterious woman was and Chuck worrying about how long the peace would stay when he told Blair what he'd done.

* * *

"Blair, we should probably talk now" Chuck suggested, while turning on the fireplace.

"that's probably a good idea" Blair agreed, sitting down on the floor in front of the fire, handing him a cup of hot chocolate Dorota had just made, they had gotten quiet cold while sitting on the graveyard for so long.

"I'm going to start with saying how incredible sorry I am" Chuck started, taking a sip of the hot liquid, enjoying how it warmed him up; "I was a jerk" he said, looking down at his hands.

"yea well I was no angle either" Blair admitted; "I should have just told you Alex was a man from the beginning" just hearing her say his name made him wince.

"Please don't be mad at me for this but I asked, well rather begged, Cyrus to remove Alex" Chuck said ashamed, looking into the fire, everywhere but her eyes.

"I know" Blair revealed, "I talked to him" she explained, looking at him, waiting for him to look her in the eye.

"you're not mad at me?" he asked, surprised looking up at her.

"no, I value your sanity much more than that idiot" Blair said with a smile; "he is a jerk, he said some really nasty things yesterday" Blair told him, trying to keep his eyes on her.

"well that's a relief" Chuck said, breathing out for emphasis.

"Chuck I love you, I will do anything to make you happy, I'll even quit the job and find something else" Blair told him honestly, smiling as Coco ran up to her, she scoped up the poppy, holding it close.

"No, Nate told me something yesterday. There will always be an Alex, I just need to accept that. That's the downside of being engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world" Chuck said, smiling at her. "Nate told me some stories about how he had to deal with all the guys starring at Serena and she doesn't hold anything to you so of course it will be harder for me" Chuck laughed, making Blair blush.

"im not the most beautiful…" she started but he stopped her.

"yes you are, you're the most beautiful thing in my world" he told her, looking deeply into her eyes to prove he was speaking the truth.

She smiled hugely at him, happy to hear him talk about her that way again.

"But I have to tell you something" Chuck said, looking away again, she would most probably hate him for this, but he had to tell her.

"sure, you can tel…." she started but once again the sickness overcame her, so she held up a finger for him to wait, pushed Coco out of her arms and ran towards the toilet, she managed to reach the toilet in time and once again threw up. Chuck who had followed her, went to her side and held her hair (A/N; okay I know its cliché but whatever) until she finished.

"Blair?" he whispered as she took a piece of toilet paper and cleaned her mouth.

"don't worry, I think it's just food poising or something" she waved it off and stood up, followed by chuck, and lead the way back to the fire, where she took Coco into her arms and apologized, before sitting down on the floor once again.

"so what did you have to tell me?" She questioned, as he sat down across from her again with a worried expression.

"it can wait if you need to go to the doctor" he said, grabbing her hand in his, looking at it shocked. There was a dark bruise on her wrist that he hadn't noticed before now.

"What happened?" he demanded, gesturing to the bruise.

Blair looked almost ashamed, "well Friday when you uhmm well when we …." She said, her cheeks a bright red. He would hate himself for this and he didn't need that right now.

"I did that?" he asked in shock, and she could hear it in his voice. He already hated himself for it.

"yea well…" Blair stated but didn't know what to say.

"did I harm you?" he demanded, his eyes locking to hers.

"no, I enjoyed it but well… you know how weak I am" Blair said, trying to make it better.

"yes I know and therefore I should've never done something like that" Chuck said angrily, not to her more to himself.

"Chuck don't stress it, you didn't hurt me. Nothing's wrong with me" Blair stated, saying each word slowly to make it clear for him.

"you don't know that" Chuck whispered, burying his head in his hands.

"what are you talking about?" Blair questioned confused.

"I did something horrible" Chuck said, still not looking at her.

"Chuck, what did you do?" She asked scared of what he could have possibly done.

"that day, Friday, I wasn't thinking clear, and well when we had sex I didn't use any protection" he whispered into his hands, his voice filled with self hatred.

Blair was shocked, not mad or anything, simply just shocked. He never did anything like that, and she had never expected him to do it and therefore she wasn't that good at taking her pill and had actually not taken it most of December.

And then it hit her, she could be pregnant. She wasn't sure if morning sickness would come already but perhaps she had gotten pregnant one of the other times they had done it this month. The condom could have easily broken or something.

What would happen if she was pregnant, could they handle that now. Did he want that.

"Blair please say something" Chuck begged, holding her hand in his, covering the bruise, he couldn't stand to look at it, he felt disgusted with himself.

"I love you" she whispered, confusing Chuck, but she had to tell him that because he wasn't sure how he would react if she actually was pregnant. "I'm not mad at you, you made a mistake, it's okay" Blair whispered, "we need to forget everything that happened in the past 3 days and move on" she told him. In particular if they were to have a child. She wouldn't tell him about her worried, he didn't need that today, no she would wait for tomorrow where she would go to the doctor and find out and she wouldn't say anything to Chuck before she was sure.

"Okay, let's forget about it all" Chuck agreed. "you know I owe you 3 presents" he smirked at her.

"oh that's right" Blair said, faking a smile. She was too worried to be truly excited about this.

"Do you want them now or….?" Chuck questioned, sensing her mood.

"you know what Chuck, I want to go to bed. I want you to make love to me and then I want to sleep in your arms, I haven't gotten any real sleep the past days" Blair told him; "and you can give me the presents tomorrow" she told him, getting up, pulling him with her.

"I don't have a problem with that" Chuck agreed, following her. Erasing everything that had gone by the past days. He would just concentrate on loving Blair now.

She however was more worried than she had been yesterday; for one she needed to find out who the mysterious lady was and then she needed to find out if she was expecting a Bass.

But Chuck managed to make her forgot about that, at least for a while….

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**A/N: okay I know, its kinda lame, but I wanted them back together. I cant stand them being apart. :D Anyway, I was kinda sad, cause I was so proud of yesterdays chapter and I only got like 7 or 8 reviews. **____** Well anyway, thanks to the people who actually reviewed. Hope you like them back together and im having a poll. Do you want Blair to be pregnant or not??? Write me a review with the answer and who do you think the mysterious woman was??? I know its lame. Anyway tell me if you want a baby bass or not and well that's it. Until tomorrow….**_


	14. Monday December 14

"_**You're Nothing Short of my everything"**_

_**Ralph Block**_

"Blair, wake up" Chuck said softly, kissing her cheek ever so lightly.

"no my dream is too good" Blair mumbled, her eyes shut tight.

"I have presents for you" Chuck said softly, leaning back, anticipating her to sit up immediately, which she did. Excitement written all over her face.

"Gimme Gimme" She begged, clapping her delicate hands together, a huge smiling playing on her lips.

"alright darling" Chuck laughed, reaching behind him, pulling out a brown box with a gold bow on and handed it to her.

"Thank you honey" Blair smiled gratefully, excepting the present happily, remembering she had to ask him about his love for bows. But right now she was busy, she looked down at the big box, on the top under the bow stood in fat gold letters; "_Valentino"._ Which made her smile hugely, she loved Valentino. She quickly ripped off the bow, throwing it at Chuck, lifting the lid of the box. Inside lay a Black and white cashmere and silk blend scarf, absolutely beautiful, but as she pulled it out she realized there was something under it. On top of another scarf lay a leopard print bag.

"Wow Chuck, its beautiful" Blair smiled at him, placing the scarf back down in the box.

"yea well I know I'm losing it, I couldn't think of anything else" Chuck explained, smiling at her.

"No Chuck, I love it" Blair said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"yea well, I thought you might" Chuck smiled as they pulled back; "anyway that was just Friday, but I guess Saturdays present won't do you much good today" Chuck told her explaining more to detail when he saw her confused face; "well I meant for you to wear them at the Ball" he explained, grabbing a box from behind, pulling out a baby blue bow with a white bow. Tiffany of course. He handed it to her with a smile. She gladly accepted it, pulling off the box, taking of the lid, throwing it down on the bed, revealing a pair of absolutely breathtaking diamond earrings, that would have gone perfectly with her dress.

"Gosh Chuck, they're beautiful" She exclaimed, reaching down to touch the simmering jewel in front of her.

"well they're not much good now" Chuck said.

"doesn't make them any less beautiful" Blair laughed, putting the box down carefully.

"true" Chuck agreed happily; "anyway, yesterdays present" he said, pulling out another present form behind him; A big white box with yellow writing that read; _Paul & Joe. _To her big surprise there was no bow. As soon as he gave it to her she pulled of the lid, pulling up the blue fabric that lay in it. Holding it up, she found it was a beautiful very short cocktail dress in an amazing blue color.

"I just loved the color" Chuck explained after a while.

"its beautiful" Blair agreed, laying the dress back down, knowing there was one more present.

"anyway, today's present" Chuck said, handing her an envelope.

"Thanks" she whispered, taking the envelope from him, ripping it open. Out feel a ancient looking key.

"what is this?" she questioned confused, looking up at him weirdly.

"well, you'll find out in 30 minutes" Chuck grinned mischievously. Getting up from the bed.

"what?" Blair questioned, but now there was a slight edge of panic in her voice. She had a doctor's appointment today.

"well, I took half of the day off, so we need to be there in 30 minutes cause I have to be back at work at 14.30" Chuck explained, walking into the closet to find some clothes.

"Sounds good" Blair said, relieved. Her appointment was at 15.00 so that was perfect.

"now get dressed, and lets go" Chuck called from the closet.

"On my way" Blair laughed, getting out of bed, joining him in the big walk in closet.

"what do you think, purple or green tie for this?" Chuck questioned, holding up a black dress shirt and two ties.

"I like the purple one" Blair told him, picking up a black high waist Dolce and Gabbana silk skirt.

"purple it is then" Chuck said as she took the green tie away, pulling on the black Armani dress shirt, beginning to button the bottoms.

"what do you think; orange or blue?" Blair questioned holding up to tank tops.

"hmm, both are nice" he told her, finally buttoning the last bottom of the shirt.

"yea I think I'm more for blue today, and it matches the jacket better" Blair agreed with herself, placing the orange shirt back on the rack. Stripping off her nightgown and pulling the skirt up.

"hurry up, we have to get going" Chuck said, zipping his pants, before leaving the closet for the bathroom.

"I'm coming okay" Blair laughed, happy that everything was back to normal again. She pulled on the blue tank top and grabbed her Chanel coat heading for the toilet too. Getting ready for a great day with her fiancée.

* * *

"okay, so you bought me an old building?" Blair questioned weirdly, looking up at the big old white building.

"well kinda" Chuck revealed, grabbing her hand in his, pulling her forward.

"okay?" Blair said, following after him. Her 5 inch Jimmy choos clicking against the stone pavement beneath them.

"okay, now open the door" Chuck ordered, when they stopped at the big old door. She pulled out the key he had given her from her bag, and placed it in the keyhole and turned it.

Chuck pushed the door open for them, and stepped in first.

"Anna, its just us. Is everything ready?" she heard him ask someone, as she stepped into the lobby, a beautiful room, in dark red colors with gold paneling. It looked like a room in a palace. The ceiling was high and in the middle a huge white staircase was placed. With red carpet on.

"wow" Blair uttered, looking around.

"thought you might like it" Chuck said happily as he saw her reaction.

"it's wonderful, but what is it?" she questioned, looking at the old woman at the desk, probably Anna, who stood smiling at her.

"it's your very own theatre, and today they're showing a Audrey Hepburn movie" Chuck grinned a boyish smile at her.

"really?" Blair questioned, feelings tears coming to her eyes, how great of him.

"certainly, and it will always be at your service, ready to show any movie you'd like" Chuck explained, grabbing her hand again.

"Now let's go see some Audrey Hepburn"

* * *

3 hours later, Blair sat on a hospital bed, waiting patiently for the doctor to return, he had done the test and were now sending them off but had told her to wait for him.

So she did, her mind wondering on to what it would be like if she was actually pregnant. Would it be heaven or hell. She was stubbornly decided on the first one. She believed their life would be richer with a child and so she hoped that, she was in fact carrying a baby bass.

Oh how beautiful that sounded in her ears.

"So Miss Waldorf" the doctor took her by surprise, making her look up quickly.

"yes" she managed to say, looking at the doctor.

"Well, I just send your test and they will be back by tomorrow and I will give you a call" the doctor explained with a smile. "well anyway, I suggest you do some reading on pregnancy, in case that's what we're dealing with and perhaps you should tell someone about this" the doctor suggested, offering her a small smile.

"I will do that" Blair promised, getting up from the bed.

"Perfect, and that will be it for now Miss Waldorf" the doctor told her, reaching out his hand to her.

"Thank you Doctor Brown, I look forward to hearing from you" Blair told him, before leaving.

She wouldn't tell Chuck tonight, not until she was sure, he didn't need this. But she did call Serena and talked to her for hours. Getting extremely worked up on the whole baby thing. It would be so great if they could go through the whole pregnancy thing together.

Chuck worked late but when he came home, she was waiting. Wearing the Christmas lingerie he had given her. She was doing everything to distract herself, she wouldn't know until tomorrow. But at least it worked, she forgot everything when he held her tight and made love to her. The only thing she was remembering was how to breathe.

_**A/N: okay so I just realized the engagement thing should have been yesterday but lets just say its next Sunday. Anyway I know this chapter completely sucked, but I had the biggest test ever in school today + my teacher freaked out on my best friend so i was talking to her for an hour and I don't know, I was extremely uninspired today. I need gift ideas, im running out and there is still 9 days to go, and most importantly I need to find out what they're getting each other for Christmas. HELP ME!!! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming, I know this chapter sucked but I hope to have more time tomorrow. Until then.**_


	15. Tuesday December 15

"**My heart is ever at your service"**

**-William Shakespeare**

"Coco stop that" Blair ordered, her eyes shut tight as she moved her hand up to move the dog away.

"she's just sick of waiting, come on Blair. Get up" Chuck whispered, making her open up her eyes. Shouldn't he be sleeping too?

"Good morning" She said softly, sitting up against the head board, grabbing Coco into her arms.

"Morning Love, how are you feeling today?" Chuck asked, still a little worried about her.

"I'm good" Blair said, slightly annoyed he had brought up the issue, she had managed to forget completely.

"Okay, then I suppose you want your present" Chuck said with a smirk sensing her annoyance.

"Yes" she squealed, smiling hugely at him.

"okay, there you go" Chuck said, reaching behind him pulling out a big paper and a small deep red velvet box.

"Thank you" Blair said happily, taking the presents from his, turning the paper around first, to find a world map printed on one side. She didn't even get to ask before he explained it to her.

"point to the place in the world you love the most" Chuck told her with a smug smile.

"why?" Blair questioned confused.

"Well, I wanted to give you a summerhouse, but I don't know where, so I thought you might as well decided.

"oh I see" Blair said happily, thinking hard about where she really wanted to have a house. She knew Chuck would take her anywhere, all she had to do was ask, but she liked the idea of actually having her own house there.

"so where do you want it?" Chuck asked, interested in what she would pick.

"hmmm" Blair said, still thinking. "actually I've always wanted to have a villa on the Maldives" Blair revealed, "I saw movie once from there, and I've always wanted to go there" she revealed.

"The Maldives it is then" Chuck said, actually surprised at her answer. He had thought she would pick Hawaii or the Bahamas, something more main stream but of course not, she was original, she was Blair Waldorf.

"what's this?" She asked bringing him back from his thought, holding up the red box confused.

"It's the second half of your present. I found it yesterday, it was my mother's too" Chuck explained, watching as she opened the box and saw a smile break out on her lips, her eyes watering.

Inside the red box lay a beautiful, orchid formed brooch covered in diamonds.

"it's beautiful" she whispered, reaching down to touch the jewel.

"I thought so, it reminds me of you" Chuck explained; "its stunning, unique, stylish and expensive" Chuck smirked at the last one, but she hardly even noticed. She was amazed at his words and the beauty of the jewel, there was no way she could compete.

"its well…. Its gorgeous" Blair said again, looking up at him, grabbing him by his shirt pulling him closer to her so she could plant a thankful kiss on his lips.

"its vintage Cartier" he told her against her lips, she would want to know when she would be gloating in front of everyone she knew.

"I love it, and I love you" she told him, kissing him again.

"Oh god, I don't want to go to work" he complained, pulling her tightly against his body.

"then don't" Blair simply said, smiling innocently at him.

"I can't, we have a huge meeting today" Chuck said, knowing he would have to leave if he didn't want to be late.

"I have nothing to do today" Blair complained, holding him tightly so he couldn't leave.

"why don't you call Serena and you can go empty Saks and Bergdorf's" Chuck laughed at her attempt to keep him there.

"you know what, you're on to something there Bass" Blair told him, letting go a little on her tight grip.

"yea well, I know you Waldorf" Chuck grinned at her.

"I want to be a Bass too" Blair told him, leaning up to kiss him once again.

"you should have gone to Vegas with me then baby" Chuck joked, kissing her again.

"ah I can wait, I want my June wedding" Blair told him, letting go of him to cross her arms.

"I know, anyway I need to go. Try to save a little money for later" Chuck joked, she could spend all the money she wanted to, he was planning on making a little under 3 million today so that would be fine.

"Yea yea" she laughed, reaching up to kiss him goodbye. The kiss was loving and long.

"Bye Mrs. Bass to be" Chuck grinned, walking towards the door.

"Bye Bass" Blair shouted after him, falling back down on the bed with a huge smile.

* * *

"Blair, over here" Serena called at her best friend, waking her hand in the air so she could see her. She did and walked towards her, quickly crossing the stone pavement on her high Christian Louboutin boots. In one hand she held a beautiful Chanel bag, a star bucks coffee in the other hand.

"Serena" Blair exclaimed once she reached her best friend, slipping the bag up to her shoulder, so she was able to hug her best friend.

"you look so happy B" Serena commented as they pulled apart from each other.

"Well thank you, your just glowing" Blair told her with a huge smile.

"Thank, now can we go in or I believe I will freeze to death" Serena told Blair, pulling her into Bergdorf's.

"I love Christmas as Bergdorf's" Blair commented as they walked into the beautiful decorated center. (A/N: I have never been in Bergdorf but I'm sure it's beautiful at Christmas)

"It is stunning" Serena agreed, before turning eager; "now let's spend some of those money our men worked so hard for" Serena grinned, pulling Blair towards a display.

……………………Hours later

"So do you need anything else?" Serena asked Blair as they walked down fifth avenue. Having been in both Bergdorf's and Saks.

"No not really, I have no idea on what more to get Chuck but I'll come up with something" Blair told Serena with a smile.

"perhaps you won't have to find anything else, I mean if you're pregnant that will be enough for one Christmas" Serena laughed.

"God I hope I'm pregnant" Blair confessed. It was all she wanted.

"me too, that would just be perfect and I'm sure Chuck will be a great dad" Serena assured her best friend.

"I think so too" Blair agreed with a huge smile. "and he could use someone to use money on. He's spoiling me" Blair said, showing off the orchid once again.

"I saw it Blair, it's beautiful" Serena laughed at her friend, "and you don't seem to mind him spoiling you. He has the money so…" Serena told her.

"true" Blair agreed happily, she didn't mind being spoiled at all.

"well if you're done, I want dinner" Serena spoke, stopping in front of a the sushi restaurant.

"Sushi really S?" Blair questioned, she wasn't in the mood for Sushi at all.

"I'm craving it B, please" Serena begged, doing the whole puppy eyes thing.

"Fine" Blair gave in, she could eat Sushi if that's what Serena wanted. Anyway, she would get to go home after and then Chuck would probably be home, but she had told him she would be out late and would eat so he wouldn't be waiting for her or anything.

* * *

He could hear the phone ringing inside but the key simple wouldn't work with him, it took him 5 minutes to get the stupid lock up, throwing his suitcase down, he ran for the phone and managed to make it.

"Chuck Bass talking" He said into the phone, wondering who would be calling.

"hello this is Dr. Brown, I would like to talk to a Blair Waldorf" a unknown male voice came from the other end.

"uhm well she's not home but can I take a message?" Chuck questioned, wondering why Blair's doctor would be calling.

"Well, i suppose she wants to know as soon as possible, what connection do you have to Miss Waldorf?" The doctor questioned.

"I'm her fiancée" Chuck told the doctor.

"Oh well then I don't see why I couldn't tell you" The doctor said, and then told Chuck what Blair had hoped to keep from him.

* * *

"Serena, just take the limo home and Walter will just drive home then" Blair told her friend; "you don't mind right Walter?" Blair half ordered, half questioned.

"not at all" Walter said with a smile to Serena in the mirror.

"Fine, tell Chuck I say hey" Serena ordered her best friend as she got out of the limo.

"I will, tell Nate too" Blair said with a smile at Serena; "I will talk to you as soon as the doctor called, no you know what I'll call tomorrow" Blair told Serena before saying good bye and watching her drive off.

Once the limp was gone, she hurried into the building, ran to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to stop at the penthouse, hoping Chuck wasn't home yet in case Dr. Brown had just left a message.

She practically ran into the dark living room, pressing the message button but there were no messages.

"are you expecting a call?" she heard his voice from the dark and looked up in shock. He was there?

"Chuck?" she questioned, squeezing her eyes tight together, trying to see him in the dark.

"Maybe from one Dr. Brown?" He questioned, standing up, making it able for her to see him. He didn't look angry, just sad and disappointed in her lying to him, again. What had he told him, did he know what she didn't know. Was she pregnant or wasn't she, did he know? Was he angry, happy, sad ? She couldn't figure it out.

"what did he say?" Blair questioned after a long while.

"Well you're….."

_**A/N: muhahaha okay again short chapter but there is just so much going on at the moment and I wanted to leave this one with a cliffhanger, I hate those stories but well I like to write them :D Anyway I still haven't decided if she's pregnant, most reviewers want her to be but the ones who don't have really good arguments, I don't know. Tell me what you think and what should Blair get Chuck for Christmas????? Im blank…. Anyway, reviews, tell me what you think. Happy 15**__**th**__** December, see you tomorrow. **_


	16. Wednesday December 16

_Remember _

_This December_

_That love weighs more than gold!_

_-Josephine Dodge Daskam Bacon_

_Blairs pov_

I awoke much earlier than I normally did, a weird feeling situated in my body, I felt sick but I knew I wasn't, every possible test had been run on me and I was absolutely fine which might be the problem, remember yesterday gave me an urge to throw up:

_Flashback:_

"_well you're not pregnant" he whispered, his voice filled with sadness, but I could not figure out why. And at that moment I didn't care, cause I was not pregnant, I did not carry a little Bass inside me. Realization hit me and I fell to the floor, I didn't even think, simply just fell to the ground. _

_He was by my side seconds later, taking me into his arms. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you went to the doctor, I would have gone with you Blair" he asked me, his voice still hard and sad. _

"_I wanted to make sure I was pregnant first" I sobbed, holding onto him. Feeling almost empty, my dream had been shattered, a dream I didn't even know I wanted before I thought I had it. _

"_I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" he murmured, not caring that I tearstained his expensive Gucci shirt. _

"_how is this your fault?" I questioned confused, not being able to see the connection at all._

"_I should have just worn that condom, you would have never thought you were pregnant in the first place" he whispered into my hair, it seemed as if he was feeling ashamed._

"_Chuck do not blame yourself, this is no one faults" I told him in a stern voice, hating how he was beating himself up over this._

"_How can I not? I was being a jerk not thinking about the consequences of my actions" Chuck said in a hard voice, covering the sadness completely. _

"_Chuck don't do this to yourself" I told him, leaning back to look up at him, "I don't want to talk more tonight, let's go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning" I told him, getting up from the floor, headed for our bedroom. I needed to think this over and I needed to sleep to forgot that I wouldn't be a mother in 9 months as I had actually expected. I felt so dumb for even having thought about it, I had taken my hopes up and that's why it hurt so much to find out it wouldn't happen._

_End of Flashback*_

He was still asleep by my side, his breathing ragged and uneven, he wasn't sleeping peacefully. I hadn't been able to sleep at all. I felt weird, like I'd almost something, but there had never been anything so the feeling only made me wonder.

I stayed unmoving in the bed for another half hour before I just had to do something, so as careful as I could manage, I slipped out of the bed and softly walked across the soft cream colored carpet that covered our bedroom floor. I knew he would wake up soon, he always did after I left the bed, but I wasn't ready to talk yet, so I hurried into the a joined bathroom, locking the door behind me, I rarely ever did this, I mean why should I?

I spent a long time in the shower, just standing there under the running hot water, a thousand things running through my head.

Once I finished in the shower, I spent a long time getting dressed, he was up, I could hear him talking on the phone, but I didn't hurry up. I took my time.

I finally got myself together and unlocked the door, walking into the bedroom again, fully dressed in a black high waist Miu Miu skirt, with a Dolce & Gabbana dress shirt tucked into it. My hair in a high ponytail.

"finally" Chuck said as she saw me coming out the bathroom, closing his phones at one, throwing it down on the bed.

"Morning" I mumbled, walking away from him into the wardrobe.

"whoa where are you going?" he questioned following after me, still dressed in his night wear which consisted of a pair of black pants and no shirt, normally I would be starring at the well trained chest but I had others things to wonder about today than my fiancée's wonderful chest.

"my mother called, she wants to meet and discuss some stuff about Sunday" I lied smoothly, grabbing a black Chanel cardigan of a shelf in the wardrobe.

"You're not going anywhere before we talk about this" he ordered in a hard voice, watching me with a confused look as I pulled on the black cardigan, closing one button just under my chest.

"I don't want to talk" I stated, moving to another shelf, knowing he wouldn't let me out.

"we have too Blair, we need to discuss this issue" he stated, blocking the door, watching my every move.

"I don't want too" I repeated, grabbing a pair of 4.5 inch black Givenchy heels of my shoe rack. A pair Chuck had given me last December so they were last season but absolutely adorable. I actually had no idea where I would go, well if he would ever let me go.

"Blair I'm serious, I'm not letting you out that door before we talked about this" he said once again, his voice reaching a new level of seriousness.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not my boss" I mocked, knowing it was a low blow but I didn't know how he would take it when I told him that I wanted a child so badly, because I knew he didn't want one, of course he didn't. He was Chuck Bass.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked frustrated, as I just kept going around the closet, picking up my Valentino scarf, draping it around my neck.

I wasn't sure what to tell him, because I didn't know the answer.

"Answer me Blair" he yelled, slamming his hand against the doorframe, causing me to drop the Louis Vuitton bag I was holding in my hands.

"Fine!" I yelled back, ignoring the bag on the floor; "You want to know what's going on?" I said harshly, not waiting for him to answer before I continued.

"I wanted to be pregnant more than anything else. I was so sure I was pregnant, it even came to the point where I was day dreaming about it, imagining how our baby would look like and what we'd call it and so on and it hurt me…. It hurt me sooo badly to find out I wasn't pregnant" I cried, bending down, intending to pick up the bag, but I stayed on the floor, leaning against the rack with bags, tears falling down my cheeks, destroying my mascara.

I felt him fall down beside me, his strong arms pulling me tightly against his bare chest. Just letting me cry it out.

"And I know you don't want to have kids but I just wanted it so badly and i…." u started but he cut me off.

"whoa Blair where did you get that from?" he asked, I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up at him.

"what?" I asked confused, not turning to look up at him.

"who told you I didn't want kids, how did you…?" he blabbered to himself confused, his hand making soft comforting circles on my back.

"well I just well thought that you know… I mean come on… You're chuck bass for crying out loud" I stumbled over the words, not really being able to put words to my feelings and thoughts.

"well that one doesn't really work anymore, I mean who would have ever thought Chuck Bass would be getting married? You changed me Blair, and I'm not Chuck Bass, womanizer of Manhattan anymore, I'm Chuck Bass, a guy who's head over heels in love with his fiancée" he said softly, making me cry even harder. Was he actually saying he wanted kids? Or was it just because I wasn't pregnant, and he could actually say it? I couldn't figure it out, so I turned in his arms and looked up at his sincere expression. He had meant every word.

"you want to have kids?" I questioned, needing to hear him say it before I could believe it.

"I didn't, but the past weeks made me realize that all I want is to make you happy and then I realized that I want to have kids. I want a little mixture of you and me, something we created" He said softly, his eyes locked to my tear streaked eyes.

"why couldn't I have just been pregnant" I cried, burying my head in his chest once again.

"well maybe it just wasn't meant to be and think about it, if you'd been pregnant, you'd be really fat at our wedding in June" Chuck tried to make me smile but it didn't work, because to be complete honest, I'd much rather have a baby than a wedding, we could wait a year with the wedding but perhaps doing it the right way was good, getting married first and then having a baby.

"to your information I don't plan on becoming really fat Chuck" I told him, offering him a small smile.

"really?" he questioned, he almost seemed confused.

"yea, I don't want to spent weeks in a fitness center afterwards" I explained, leaning more against his side so I could see his face expression.

"but I was looking forward to seeing you with a big belly" he moaned, smiling a cute boyish smile at me.

"well that's too bad" I told him, there was no way I'd get big as a whale. I had seen people who managed to just have a tiny bump and I would be one of them, If I ever got pregnant of course.

"I suppose I'll survive" Chuck smirked, before turning serious; "and I guess you got to go, if you don't want to be late for your mother" Chuck told her, looking at my clock.

"I suppose" I said, deciding I would just go buy him a Christmas present, instead of admitting I'd actually lied to him.

* * *

I came home 6½ hour later, having gotten totally caught up in the shopping and met Serena for lunch to explain how everything had gone done.

Chuck had gone to work for a few hours but had called half an hour ago and told me to come, cause my present was waiting.

So now I was fuddling with my keys, trying to get our door to open while holding onto my many bags.

I finally got the key to fit and opened the door.

"Honey Help" I called as the door opened up, I had more bags than I could carry and would need some help.

"whoa, what did you buy?" he asked, his eyes wide as he saw the many bags.

"well presents and stuff" I simply said, grabbing as many bags as I could, walking into the apartment.

"Armani, Gucci, Chanel, Valentino and Prada" he said, looking through all the bags; "where did you go?" he asked, grabbing the bags following me into the apartment.

"well around New York" I said as I placed my bags in the wardrobe, not wanting him to see that I had bags from; Christian Louboutin, Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci and several more too.

"I see" he laughed, setting down the bags.

"So where is my present?" I asked eagerly, trying to turn to another subject.

"in here" he said, holding out a hand for me. I quickly took of my skin Gucci gloves and got out of my black Lanvin coat, before grabbing his hand following him into the living room.

It looked different, some of the furniture had been pushed up against the wall, and there in the middle of the room stood a huge beautiful green Christmas tree.

"wow Chuck, its perfect" I told him, holding his hand tight in mine.

"well I thought so, and we can use the Christmas stuff I gave you and here" he said, reaching out for a huge green box with gold writing that was on the coffee table.

I gladly took it, read the writing that said _Valentino Christmas, _and took the lid off. In side lay 10 beautiful different coloured Christmas balls.

"they're beautiful" I smiled, picking one up, walking to the tree, hanging it on one of the branches.

We decorated the entire apartment that night, laughing with each other, listening to Christmas music and just enjoying being together.

Christmas was coming and everything was perfect. We both wanted kids and knew we would soon get some but first we would get married.

Yes everything was absolutely _perfect. _

_**A/N: IM SORRY!!!!!!! I actually wanted her to be pregnant but it just didn't fit at the moment but it will come up again, anyway tell me what you think. Until tomorrow. OH and how did you like it all being Blair's pov??? Tell me, and I still don't know what she's going to give Chuck :S **_


	17. Thursday December 17

**I have always thought of Christmas time, when it had come round, as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable time; the only time I know of; in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow passengers to the grave, and not another race of creature bound on other journeys. **

**-Charles Dickens…**

He looked down at the beauty besides him, she was still slipping peacefully, her hair spread all over the white pillow on which her head rested. He couldn't help but smile, she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. He had been awake for quite some time, but knew if he got out of the bed, she would wake up, and he didn't want that.

But after 10 more minutes, he realized he'd have to get up unless he'd be late for work, and he needed to get at least some work done before going on Christmas holiday tomorrow. And he would probably be too tired to get any work done tomorrow, the Christmas party Blair had arranged for the workers of Bass Industries, was tonight and he was sure it would be one hell of a party.

He slid out of the comfortable king size bed as careful as possible, but as soon as his weight left the bed, her eyes fluttered and she stirred awake.

"Chuck" she moaned, her eyes trying adjusting to the light in the bedroom.

"shh don't wake up, just sleep" he told her, walking towards the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

20 minutes later he was showered and dressed, ready to go to work.

"do you have to go?" she questioned when he came into the bedroom, seeing her sitting up on the bed, with Coco in her arms, softly running her hand through her fur.

"unfortunately" Chuck told her sadly buttoning the last bottom of his black Armani suit.

"you look really handsome" Blair complimented him, smiling at him. In her opinion this was his second best look, he looked so incredible hot in his business clothes, it was only topped by him wearing nothing.

"thank you honey" he said with a huge smile, adjusting his tie as he walked towards the bed.

"have a good day" she told him, leaning across the bed to place a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, I'll see you at 4" he said against her lips, before kissing her once again.

"sure thing" Blair said, leaning back in the bed, smiling at him.

"I love you" he told her, grabbing his black Hugo Boss coat of a chair.

"love you more" she said, blowing a kiss at him.

"not possible" he said under his breath, smiling at her before walking out of the apartment, hating leaving her by herself.

* * *

"Serena, I need you asap" The brunette said into the phone urgently.

"what's going on?" Serena asked concerned.

"I have no clue what to wear for the Christmas party tonight and I need your help" Blair stressed into the phone, pacing around the living room.

Serena laughed at her on the other end; "I'll be there in 15 minutes" Serena told her, before hanging up. Good thing she only lived a few blocks away.

And as promised 17 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and there she stood, in all her glory with snow in the blonde hair.

"Its snowing?" Blair questioned as she kissed Serena's cheek, closing the door behind her best friend.

"just a little" Serena laughed, taking off her green Chloé jacket.

"Well anyway, lets get to work" Blair said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"of course, that's why I'm here" Serena said, following the brunette into the bedroom where several different colored dresses covered the bed.

"whoa Blair, how can you not know what to wear? There are like a million dresses in here" Serena said, looking around the bedroom, noticing the many shoes that covered the floor around the bed and several jackets.

"I know, but I don't know which one to pick" Blair said frustrated, picking up a green Gucci dress and showing it to Serena. "I can't wear this, cause I wore it at the summer party and its last season" Blair explained, throwing the dress into the wardrobe, not caring what a mess she made.

"Okay well what about this one?" Serena asked picking up a black and white Valentino dress.

"Won't work, it's too big for me" Blair said shaking her head at the dress.

"well why don't you get it fixed?" Serena asked confused, laying down the dress on the bed again.

"haven't had the time" Blair simply said, looking through the dresses.

"You have to much clothes" Serena told her, walking into the wardrobe, looking at the many racks of clothes.

"shut up" Blair yelled from the bedroom.

"B, I found it" Serena called, pulling out a dress from one of the bags that stood in the wardrobe.

"show me" Blair ordered, walking into the wardrobe, holding two dresses in her hands, a red Prada and a blue Chanel, neither of them perfect.

"why don't you where this one?" Serena asked, showing her the black Dolce & Gabbana silk dress with a white bow under the chest. "' completely new so you can't have worn it before" Serena said with a smile.

"I bought it yesterday" Blair explained, grabbing the dress from Serena, quickly getting out of her robe, taking the dress on.

"Wow B, its beautiful" Serena commented, smiling at her best friend.

"it's perfect, now I only need to find shoes, jacket and jewelry" Blair laughed, adjusting the dress.

"Well okay, let me see" Serena said, walking towards the place with shoes.

"they need to be tall, I want to be able to see all the people there in the eye" Blair joked, looking at herself in the full body mirror.

"How about these?" Serena questioned holding up a pair of black Fendi 5 inch heels with a 1 inch platform.

"they're perfect" Blair told her, grabbing the shoes, sliding them onto her feet.

"perfect" Serena agreed, moving to the jackets. "none of your jackets fit" Serena complained, looking through the many jackets. She was about to say something else but was interrupted by Blair's phone. Blair quickly ran into the bedroom to get the phone.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Hey beautiful, what you doing?" his voice made her smile as she sat down on her bed.

"trying to get dressed" Blair told him.

"Which is really hard" Serena shouted from the wardrobe, Blair knew Chuck heard it cause he laughed.

"well, I actually have something that might help" he revealed, still laughing slightly.

"Oh yea?" Blair questioned, he probably had a whole outfit waiting.

"yea, its in my office, I hope you like it" Chuck said and she could just imagine the smirk that would surely be playing on his lips.

"Okay, see you tonight, love you" She said into the phone, hearing him say it back before hanging up.

She quickly ran into the office, followed by a confused Serena.

"what did he say?" Serena questioned, stopping in the doorway of the office, watching her eager friend tear a pink bow of a black bow, throwing the top of the box behind her.

"its my present" Blair said, pulling up the beautiful fur coat.

"wow" Serena said shocked, she knew Chuck was giving nice presents but this nice?

"its nothing S, come I'll show you what he's given me" Blair said, the arrogant upper east sider showing up in her, she wanted to show Serena everything he gave her. Hoping Serena would at least fell a little but envy, like Blair envied her, because of her pregnancy. So that what she did, showed Serena all the jewels Chuck had given her and everything else, enjoying how Serena admired it all but knowing it was nothing compared to the joy of being pregnant.

They spent the rest of the day during Blair's hair and make-up and said goodbye downstairs, Blair going into the limo headed for bass industries, Serena headed home in her black Audi.

* * *

"There she is" Chuck said relieved as Blair walked through the doors to the ballroom.

"Good evening gentleman" Blair greeted the two men next to Chuck with a friendly smile and a formal handshake before pecking Chuck's lips.

"Good Evening Blair" the older of the two said, his name was Alexander Kaning, a board member who was always there with good advice when needed. Such a friendly all man.

"Mr. Kaning" Blair said with a smile, holding Chuck's hand tightly in her own.

"please Blair, you know its Alexander to you dear" the man said with a big smile. Blair simply smiled back leaning into Chuck.

"So where is your lovely Diane?" Chuck questioned the other man, Benjamin Falker, his right hand so to say. He was in his early forties about 20 years younger than Alexander. His wife Diane Falker was a very good friend of Blair's.

"She is on her way I hope, there were a few problems with Timmy" Benjamin explained, sipping at his margarita.

"is he alright?" Chuck asked, Timmy was there 15 year old son.

"yes he's fine and she will be here shortly" Benjamin said, seeming happy that Chuck cared.

"and what about Marianna?" Blair asked Alexander, wondering where his wife could possibly be.

"she's over here" Alexander said before turning around; "Marianna?" he called, making his wife turn around to see him gesturing for her to join them.

Marianna Kaning was the ultimate rich lady, she'd never worked a single day in her life. Having grown up with rich parents to support her and moved straight in with Alexander at the age of 18, and he had supported her. She looked rich too, in a fat silk vintage Chanel dress, with diamonds everywhere and not a single wrinkle on her face even thought she had just celebrated her 55th birthday. But it looked wrong as she came to stand beside the friendly old man that was her husband, his face was wrinkled but it looked naturally to his age and the smile on his face made him seem happy where as she looked like a complete ice queen bitch. So different and yet still in love. They had just celebrated their 35th wedding anniversary.

"Blair, you look wonderful" Marianna said in her fake British accent, kissing both Blair's cheek, forcing on a hard smile. Blair was the fiancée of the Boss after all.

"Marianna" Blair said as friendly as she could but it came out fake, she did not like this woman at all.

"So Alexander told me about your engagement, do let us see the ring" Marianna said, a sudden enthusiasm in her voice. Blair knew what was going on, she had acted the same way with Diane, or at least that's what Blair had been told. She was hoping her ring would be bigger and in most cases it was.

"Of course" Blair said, letting go of Chuck's hand, proudly showing of her ring, enjoying to see how Marianna's face fell when she saw it. Her ring had nothing on Blair's.

"Quite nice" Marianna commented, clearly pissed off. "Tiffany?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. She clearly didn't approve of Tiffany.

"No, it's vintage Harry Winston, it was Charles mother" Blair said proudly, enjoying her moment.

"oh I see" Marianna simply said.

"It's stunning dear congratulations to you both" Alexander said, giving the happy couple a smile before sending his wife a hard look. "Well I better go mingle with my wife" Alexander said, pulling his wife away.

"You enjoyed that didn't you" Chuck laughed as he whispered into her ear, taking her hand again.

"Of course" Blair simply said, about to say something else but was interrupted by someone saying her name.

"Blair" Diane exclaimed in her beautiful real British voice.

"Diane" Blair smiled, letting go of Chuck's hand, greeting Diane with a kiss on each cheek.

"You look wonderful, now let me see that ring" Diane laughed, taking Blair's hand into her own.

"Wow, did Marianna see this?" she questioned, examining the ring.

"hmmm and I don't think she liked it very much" Blair laughed, making Diane laugh too.

* * *

"If I ever become like that bitch Marinna, I want you to kill me" Blair told Chuck as they stood in the elevator much later that night.

"trust me, I'll never let that happen" Chuck promised, a smirk suddenly arupting on his lips as he got an idea, when the elevator stopped at the penthouse, he bent down and picked her up bridal style as the doors opened.

"Chuck what are you doing?" Blair laughed, smiling up at him.

"I just felt like it" Chuck laughed, walking into the apartment, holding her in his arms without any problems at all. He carried her through the whole apartment, and threw her down on the bed.

"you know, that dress is insanely beautiful on you but I do think it looks better off you" he joked, before producing to take it off. Celebrating a successful evening.

_**A/N: Okay so how was that? I actually quiet enjoyed it, not much happened but I've been super busy today so sorry. Well anyway, tell me what you think and ill be back tomorrow. **_


	18. Friday December 18

Where goes the white when melts the snow?

-Shakespeare

"I have an idea, why don't we just stay in bed all day" I said with a huge smile, doing my puppy eyes at him.

"that is a possibility" Chuck smiled, his hand tracing patterns on my bare back. It was 11.36 and we hadn't moved from the bed at all, we were both pretty bombed after yesterday.

"We are so doing that" I said happily, smiling up at him, pressing myself closer to him, my right leg wrapped tightly around him.

"we will" he agreed, picking up his phone from the table beside his bed, pressing one bottom before placing the phone at his ear, it took him no more than a few minutes to call in sick and wish Karen a merry Christmas, and then the phone was back on the table.

"oh shit, it's the 18th isn't it?" Chuck questioned, looking at me for an answer, I simply nodded my head at him, before placing my head on his bare chest.

"we can't stay in bed all day then" he said, placing a finger under my chin, to move my face so he could look me in the eye.

"why not" I moaned, looking up at him confused.

"because your presents entails us going out, but only for a few hours" he explained, his hand back to tracing pattern on my naked back.

"what are we doing?" I questioned excitedly, smiling up at him.

"Well you'll see" he smirked, grabbing me and pulling me up so he could kiss me; "we don't have to be there for another 3 hours" he smirked against my lips, before rolling over so I was beneath him.

* * *

"Chuck have you seen my silver Prada shoe?" I yelled from the wardrobe, where I was stressing around to find the partner of the shoe I had on my right foot.

"this one?" he questioned with a boyish smile, peeking in on the wardrobe, holding up my shoe.

"yes, thank you" I smiled, taking the shoe and pecking his lips.

"No problem" he said, his eyes running from my shoes to the top of my head. And apparently he liked what he saw because a dazzling smile broke out onto his face. "You look beautiful" he commented.

"Thank you" I said, grabbing my Gucci tote of a shelf, grabbing his hand walking back into the bedroom.

"so are you ready to go?" he questioned, watching me pick up my phone and throw it carelessly into my Gucci bag.

"I just need to find my Harry Winston earrings and my coat and then I'm ready" I said, looking for the earrings Chuck had given me.

We were going to the photographer, his present for the day. So we could add some more pictures to our photo album. It had taken me half an hour of begging before he revealed it but I was glad he did, I had to be dressed probably for this.

"okay here they are" I smiled triumphal, pulling up the bow with the earrings, opening it to pick one up, putting it into my ear, doing the same with the other.

"How do I look?" I asked once both earrings were securely hanging from my ears.

"breathtaking" he simply said, holding out his hand for me. I eagerly took it, following him to the hall. We had never been to a photographer together before so I was really looking forward to this.

"can you grab my Fendi coat?" I asked, pointing to the coat I wanted, watching him grab it and giving it to me.

"thank you" I said with a smile, taking the coat on before walking out with him, Coco in her Louis Vuitton leash by my side. She had to be on some of the pictures too, she was our baby.

* * *

"Okay Blair place your hand on Chuck's chest" Brian the photographer told me, he was a really great guy, mid twenties, short black hair, brown eyes and gay. We had been there for half an hour and I was already in love with Brian, he was so much fun. He would be so much fun shopping with.

I did as she ordered and placed my hand on Chuck's chest, knowing the engagement ring would be seen on this pictures which was a good thing.

"Okay Perfect, now Chuck why don't we try something a little more fun" Brian said, winking at us; "piggy back Blair will you" Brian told him, smirking hugely.

"sure" Chuck agreed happily, he had been in such a great mood ever since we got here. He took off the blue Armani suit jacket, unrolled the sleeves of his white Gucci dress shirt and bend down, ready to pick me up.

"Go on Blair" Brian told me as I hesitated. I quickly took off my black quilted Chanel coat, jumping at his back. He easily caught me and stood up straight. Holding me without any trouble.

"Perfect" Brian said, taking several pictures, I smiled goofy, looking at Chuck, knowing I would probably look like some crazy in love teen.

"Okay, now a little more serious" Brian said, pressing a button on his camera; "I'll do this one in black and white. Blair get down and stand in front of Chuck. Chuck you put your arms around her and your chin on the top of her head" Brian ordered, waiting for us to do as he said. We did and he was back to taking pictures. I was confident these pictures would turn out just great and if I had it my way, Brian and I would definitely be meeting for some shopping.

* * *

"I love this one" Chuck said, showing me a black and white picture, where he was looking ahead, and my head was on his chest, looking to one side, so the Harry Winston snowflake earring was in focus. It was a beautiful picture.

"Yea that one is beautiful" I agreed, taking it from him, laying it down on the table again. It was about 7 in the evening and the pictures had just been delivered, due to the fact Brian was one of the top photographers in the world and Chuck had the money to order the pictured to be done so quick.

"This one is great too" I said, picking up a picture where Chuck was holding me Bridal style, smiling like a idiot while I was laughing.

"yea but we're never showing anyone that" Chuck laughed, picking up another picture.

"I love this one" he said, showing me the one with the piggy bag ride.

"oh yes that one is great" I agreed, smiling. These pictures had turned out really great.

"you know when you become pregnant and fat we should go get some pictures taken" Chuck joked, looking through some more pictures.

"I told you, I'm not getting fat" I said in a final tone, though some great pictures could come out of it, I almost laughed at myself. Good pictures could come out of it, what was going on with me.

"anyway, we should still go" Chuck insisted, picking up another stack of pictures, looking through them.

"definitely" I agreed, and we should go with the baby once it was born every year to document its growth and I was getting way ahead of myself.

"how many kids do you want?" Chuck asked, taking me by surprise, a few days ago I didn't even think he'd want to have kids and now we were talking about it like it was any other topic.

"hmm well, 2 I suppose" I said, I had thought about this many times, I'd just never thought he ever had, and maybe he hadn't. Perhaps this was the first time.

"2 seems like a good number" Chuck agreed thoughtfully.

"when do you want to have kids" I hadn't really wanted to say it, but I wanted to know. If it was now or much later. It took him a long time to answer, he was thinking this through.

"To be honest, as soon as possible but I know it's complicated with your new job and everything but now that I know this is what I want, I want it bad" Chuck said hesitantly waiting for my reaction surely.

"to be honest" I repeated his words with a smile; "I couldn't care less about that job, I want a baby" I said, smiling at him, receiving an even bigger smile in return.

"well why don't we get to work then?" Chuck smirked, putting the pictures down on the coffee table, picking me up bridal style once again and ran for the bedroom.

_**A/N: okay I know its no good and short but I really didn't have any time today, luckily tomorrow is only a little Christmas shopping so I will have time to write. Anyway review, tell me what you thought and I'll see you again tomorrow. **_


	19. Saturday December 19

Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful

~ Norman Vincent Peale

"Blair what are you doing?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, trying to see what she was doing on the floor.

"Don't look Chuck" she hissed, continuing whatever it was she was doing.

"Why not?" He questioned weirdly, finally able to see a little more clearly, she was on the floor, still in her thin black lace chemise, colored paper all around her. Was she wrapping presents?

"I'm wrapping Christmas presents" she explained, looking back at him with a huge smile; "and most of them are yours" she explained, gesturing from him to move around so he couldn't see.

"Fine, I won't look but tell me one thing baby" he started, looking to the side to he couldn't see her but the alarm clock. "why the hell are you wrapping presents at 5.30 in the morning?" he questioned.

"well I couldn't sleep and so I thought I might as well just do this, Jenny and Erik are coming with Lilly and Rufus tonight so I need to have their presents ready" Blair explained, her back to him once again.

"ah I see, well do you mind if I go back to sleep?" he questioned, laying back down on his pillow, they had been up late, working on the whole baby thing and he was bombed.

"Sure but I expect you to be up at 09.00, the cater people are coming at nine thirty and we're going out then so they have peace to work" Blair smirked back at him, continuing her wrapping. Lilly, Rufus, Jenny and Erik were coming for a Christmas dinner at night with Nate and Serena, Eleanor and Cyrus. The dinner was a tradition and Blair had insisted on having it even though their engagement party was tomorrow and they would all see each other again, apart from Erik and Jenny who were going on Christmas holiday in Miami with some of their new friends.

………………………………..

"Okay and then I need the table set for 10 people, the starters ready at 6 o'clock tonight, and everything in this apartment shining" Blair ordered the cater, while taking on her leather chanel gloves.

"Certainly Miss Waldorf" the cater said with a friendly smile before rushing off to help his workers get everything done in time.

"ready to go?" Chuck questioned, holding her blue Prada coat for her.

"yes" she told him, getting into the coat, smiling at him.

"let's go then" Chuck said, holding the door open for her, being a real gentleman today.

"so what's on the agenda today?" Chuck asked as they stood, hand in hand, in the elevator.

"well first we need to go to Mulberry and buy my mother a Christmas present, then I want to buy a pair of Harry Winston earrings for Jenny, and I need to find something for Serena but her and Nate are coming on Christmas so I still have 5 days to find that" Blair told him, as the elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened.

"did you buy anything for Nate?" She asked him as they walked towards the exit of the building.

"yes I did actually" Chuck said with a smile; "but I should find something more" he said more seriously,

"well then we need to find that too and I have no idea what to give Cyrus" Blair complained, as they reached the limo.

"hmm, perhaps we should buy him some really fine wine and we can give him and your mother a weekend in the Chopin suite at the Ritz in Paris" Chuck suggested, sliding into the limo after her, Walter shutting the door behind him.

"yea that's a very good idea, and we could buy him like a set of Harry Winston cufflinks and a money clip, I saw it the last time I was there and that would be fun" Blair said, taking his hand in hers once again.

"So where to Mr. Bass?" Walter asked, looking back at them in the back row mirror.

"Mulberry on fifth" Blair said, smiling friendly at the elderly man.

"certainly Miss Blair" Walter said, rolling the divider up, leaving the young couple alone.

* * *

"can I help?" the shop assistant asked, giving Blair a elevator look and apparently she didn't think much of her. Her tone was awfully superior, as if she thought she was better than Blair. For gods sake she was just a lame shop assistant thought Blair, and she was probably new, considering the fact she didn't know who Blair was. Well perhaps her attitude would change once Chuck came, he was just answering a phone call from work.

"I need the Bayswater in black patent leather" Blair said, looking down at the shop assistant wondering how she could possibly not notice the Prada dress and the Jimmy choo's, and if she had noticed she definitely wouldn't talk down to her. It was very rare anyone spoke like that to Blair, she wasn't used to it at all.

"sure" the shop assistant said, in that mocking voice that just made Blair want to hit her. She didn't move at all.

"today" Blair said, turning on her bitchy side.

"you really want it?" the girl asked weirdly.

"tell me something, are you new in this city?" Blair asked, in a sugar sweet extremely fake voice.

"yes, I moved here two weeks ago" the shop assistant said confused.

"Oh well that makes sense, because otherwise you would have known, I'm Blair Waldorf" Blair told the girl, enjoying how her face changed once she understood, she had heard of her.

"oh I am so so…" the girl started, her cheeks a bright red from embarrassment.

"I don't really care, why don't you go and find your boss, I'm sure she can help me. Just tell Taylor its Blair" Blair ordered the girl, waving her off arrogantly.

"of course" she said, before practically running off.

"you enjoyed that didn't you?" Chucks voice came from behind. She spun around to find him walking towards her with a huge smile.

"Sure did" Blair smirked, pecking his lips as soon as he reached her.

"Blair, Charles" Taylor's voice interrupted them, making them both look up, to see her coming towards them.

"Hello Taylor" Charles said friendly, greeting the woman.

"Taylor" Blair smiled, kissing her cheek once. They had known each other for years and Taylor was always there to help whenever Blair needed something from Mulberry.

"So tell me, what are we looking for today?" Taylor asked, looking at the couple that was obviously extremely happy.

"Well I need a Christmas present for my mum" Blair explained; "I was thinking the bayswater bag in black patent leather, it's the only color she doesn't have it in" Blair continued.

"Of course, we just got a couple of those in yesterday, we are not supposed to sell them before after New year's, but since it's you" Taylor laughed, excusing herself to go find the bag for Blair.

"So Harry Winston now?" Chuck asked, as they walked around the store, looking at the Christmas displays.

"yes, and then lunch I think, I'm starving" Blair told him, picking up a pink clutch to examine it.

"you want that one?" Chuck asked, looking at her, closely examining the clutch.

"nah, it's not that nice" Blair said, putting it down again.

"Okay here it is" Taylor's said, coming up to them, holding a box in her hands.

"perfect" Blair smiled, taking the box from Taylor.

"Oh and you remember the Melanie computer case you wanted?" Taylor asked. Blair simply nodded, she had been here about 2 weeks ago and had seen the bag in the catalogue and had fallen in love with it but they didn't have it.

"well it's in store" Taylor said with a smile, knowing this would excite Blair.

"really?" Blair asked excited, smiling when Taylor nodded to confirm it. "Chuck" Blair said in a sweet voice, smiling up at him, doing the whole puppy eye thing.

"you know I cant say no to you" Chuck smiled at her lovingly, before turning to Taylor.

"We'll have the one for Eleanor and that computer case" Chuck told her, handing her his American Express Centurion card.

"Thank you baby" Blair said happily, leaning on her toes to kiss him.

"well you didn't get any present today did you" Chuck whispered against her lips, a smile playing on his lips.

"you didn't buy anything?" Blair questioned, surprised he wasn't prepared. He always was.

"yes I did but it's at home" Chuck laughed at her reaction.

"oh okay, that's okay then" she said, walking towards Taylor who was waiting, handing Blair the bag with the two boxes and Chuck his credit card and then they were off again, hand in hand.

* * *

"Mr. Chuck, it is so good to see you again" the small fat Chinese man said happily, shaking Chuck's hand.

"you too Mr. Chow" Chuck said, smiling down at the small man.

"so this is your beautiful fiancée" Mr. Chow commented, smiling at Blair, looking at their joined hands.

"sure is" Chuck smiled down at Blair.

"well congratulations" the man said before turning serious; "So how can I help you today?" he asked.

"I'm looking for the Triple Loop earrings , the sunflower ear studs, and the loop earrings" Blair told the friendly man, watching him nod at everything she said.

"Of course" he said, walking towards the section with earrings. "do you want the loop earring in large or medium?" he questioned.

"medium" Blair told him, before turning to Chuck; "I don't think Jenny can wear the large ones" she told him.

"so here they are" Mr. Chow said, walking back towards them, holding a tray with earrings, placing it on the glass counter, picking up the three Blair had asked for.

"yes, aren't they just adorable?" Blair asked Chuck pointing to the sunflower ear studs.

"sure" Chuck said, barely even looking at them.

"Chuck" she demanded, making him look; "you're not looking" she complained, causing Mr. Chow to smile.

"sorry" he said, looking at the earrings; "they are really nice Blair" he told her with a smile.

"okay thank you, I will take all 3 and then we need the money clip and cufflinks" Blair told the man, before turning to Chuck who was looking at one of the displays. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, looking at what he was looking at. It was a beautiful diamond necklace with a round pink sapphire drop.

"that beautiful" Blair said softly. He simply nodded.

"yea well, I was thinking you're wearing that white dress tonight right?" Chuck asked, her arms still wrapped around him.

"yea?" Blair questioned, confused at where he was going with this.

"so I was thinking that one would be better" he told her, pointing to another necklace. A simple row of round diamonds and Emeralds. Extremely beautiful.

"Well it sure is beautiful but its vintage Chuck, it's probably insanely expensive" Blair said, and to that Chuck only smirked.

"Ah Blair, haven't I ever thought you anything" he joked, flashing his American Express Centurion card at her.

"Here it is Mr. Bass" Mr. Chow said, the two walking to the glass counter once again, looking at the money clip and cufflinks that lay on the soft white satin.

"looks perfect" Chuck said, "how much for the vintage emerald necklace?" he questioned, gesturing to the necklace display. Apparently it was too much for Mr. Chow to say, so he scribbled down at number on a piece of gold paper, handing it to Chuck, before taking the things they had already decided on, handing them to an assistant for her to wrap them.

"Chow, I'll take this one too" Chuck simply said, crumbling the paper together, throwing it into the bin.

"Chuck you don't have too" Blair commented, a smile on her lips however.

"I know, but to be honest. I don't have a present for today, I forgot to get it but now there it is" Chuck said as Mr. Chow handed him the box with the necklace.

"Thank you honey" Blair said thankful, leaning up to kiss him.

"No problem" Chuck simply said, paying the insane amount.

* * *

"Blair" Erik exclaimed as they walked into the apartment.

"Erik its so good to see you" Blair greeted him, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"You too, you look absolutely exquisite" Erik commented, playing with a British accent.

"I see Oxford is wearing off on you" Blair joked as they pulled apart. Erik laughing before greeting Chuck.

"Jenny, it's good to see you" Blair said with a true smile, hugging the young blonde.

"You too Blair, I love your dress" Jenny complimented, looking at the white asymmetric white draped jersey Alexander Wang dress that Blair wore.

"Well you look really good too" Blair commented her green Fendi dress.

"thanks, it was a gift from Lilly" Jenny explained, before moving to greet Chuck.

Half an hour later, all 10 people sat in front of the big fire place in the living room.

"So dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, and while we wait, I have something for you two" Blair said, smiling at Erik and Jenny, getting up to go get the presents.

"We have something for you, but we gave it to Nate and Serena, so you can get it on Christmas" Erik told Chuck.

"yea but Blair insisted on giving them to you today and she's hoping you're going to open it tonight" Chuck explained with a smile.

………………………………..

"Gosh Blair, these earrings are amazing" Jenny repeated after the dessert, she was sitting on the floor, against the chair where Erik sat, admiring the Harry Winston earrings.

"I thought you might like them" Blair said happily, before turning to the carter, telling him to clean the table.

"Wow Blair, this is such a good picture" Serena commented, looking at the picture of Blair and Chuck with the snowflake earrings that hung over the fireplace, already framed and everything.

"we got them taken yesterday" Blair told her, smiling at the picture.

"it's beautiful" Eleanor agreed; "well we better get going, we have to prepare for the engagement party tomorrow" She said, before saying goodbye to everyone.

An hour later they were alone, everyone having left.

"Well that was fun" Chuck said, as they lay in bed later, Blair reading the newest issue of Vogue.

"yea it was nice" Blair agreed.

"are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Chuck asked, knowing he was annoying her while she was reading.

"yes I'm sure it will be extravagant" Blair commented, flipping the page.

"it should be, it is your engagement party after all" Chuck smiled at her, finding her really cute when she was focusing on reading.

"that's true" She agreed, putting down the magazine turning to Chuck with a devilish smile.

"how about we work on that baby again" she suggested, leaning closer to him.

_**A/N: okay so how did you like that? Please review, there is 4 chapters left and I would LOVE to reach 200 reviews. Anyway, I have a huge problem tomorrow, cause I will be travelling the whole day and most of Monday, but I will try to write tomorrow chapter tonight and maybe put it on tonight, but im not sure if I can make it, im sorry but I don't have another choice, I will do my best but well. Anyway, I wont spend long unless people actually review. So well lets see. **_


	20. Sunday December 20

May the spirit of Christmas bring you peace.

The gladness of Christmas give you hope,

The warmth of Christmas grant you love.

-Unknown?

"Chuck you can't wear that tie" She told him, looking at him weirdly.

"why not?" he questioned weirdly, looking down at the blue tie.

"Cause I'm wearing the red Armani dress you gave me" She told him, like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"okay, I'll just change it" he said, grabbing a red tie, taking the blue one off.

"thank you" She said happily, picking up the red and white diamond bracelet Chuck had given Her, putting it around Her right wrist.

"So how is this?" Chuck asked, showing off the red tie. He looked insanely handsome.

"perfect" She told him, smiling at him like a sick in love teenager. Whichshe was, well apart from the last part.

"I still can't believe you bought me a pair of Audrey Hepburn earrings" Blair exclaimed, reaching up to touch the diamonds at her ears again, the thought of Audrey having worn these, gave her Goosebumps.

"only the best for my baby" Chuck said with a smile, happy she liked her present.

……………………………………….

"Blair, Charles finally" Eleanor exclaimed, as the couple walked into the decorated room.

"We're sorry mother, the traffic was insane" Blair apologized, kissing her mother's cheek twice.

"Oh well, you're here now" Eleanor smiled hugely at her, before greeting Chuck with a kiss too.

"are everyone here?" Blair questioned after having greeted Cyrus.

"yes, all waiting for you too" Eleanor told them, leading them into the living room that was filled with people. All from the Upper East Side.

It took them half an hour just to greet everyone and show off the ring, and then they could finally start eating. They had to repeat the proposal story 15 times, and Blair swore some of the older woman had to see the ring twice because they had forgotten they had already seen it.

After 4 hours it was finally acceptable for them to leave and once they were save in the limo, they leaned back and relaxed.

"that was…" Chuck started, taking her hand into his.

"I know" Blair simply said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

………………………………………..

"Blair, I am not watching New Moon" Chuck repeated from his place on the couch, his hand running up and down Coco's back.

"Chuck please, I want to watch it and I had it send from the company, it took me like 2 hours to convince them. I really want to watch it" Blair begged, looking up at him pleadingly.

"I don't want too, seriously Blair. It's about vampires and shit like that" Chuck said in a final voice, shaking his head.

"Chuck please" she begged, placing the DVD in the machine, knowing he would end up giving in.

"Fine, I'll watch it but I won't be quiet, every time something ridiculous comes up I will say it" Chuck warned her.

"fine" Blair simply said, pushing the DVD in, moving up from the floor to join Chuck and Coco on the couch.

They watched the whole thing, Blair trying her best to ignore Chuck's comments about how stupid Jacob was for waiting so long and how silly Bella was when she jumped off the cliff and so on. He had a lot of comments. In particular about the end.

"You just don't propose like that, he doesn't even have a ring" Chuck complained as the titles rolled over our flat screen.

"Well I do think it was quiet sweet" Blair said, mostly just to annoy him, she would say her real opinion of the movie, she was the one who'd convinced him to watch it and to be honest she didn't like it that much.

"well I don't" Chuck simply said; "we should watch 2012 now" he said with a smile knowing Blair hated movies like that.

"No I don't want to" she said, looking up at him.

"But I do and it's my turn to choose" he said, getting up to get the movie.

"Fine" Blair said, leaning against the couch, taking Coco onto her lap.

"don't worry, I'll hold your hand" he said as he came back to the couch and sat down beside her.

The movie actually made Blair cry, and once the movie ended, she turned to Chuck in all seriousness.

"that's not going to happen right?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. It had been so sad when the pilot died and the blonde and the whole world.

"No its not and even if it was, I'd get us on that ship" Chuck joked, not really sure if he should be joking with this.

"you couldn't do that, it's tomorrow" Blair said, (A/N: I don't know if its correct but lets just say it is. Well I think the year is 2012 hmm whatever)

"Of course I could" Chuck simply said but then turned serious; "Blair that won't happen, trust me" he said with a comforting smile.

"okay can we watch the hangover now then?" Blair asked, she needed to laugh.

"Sure" Chuck agreed, putting on the movie.

They watched 3 other movies, ordering sushi to the room and ate in bed while talking.

"Chuck, there is something I would like" she said, taking a bite of her sushi roll.

"anything, anytime" he simply said, eating his own piece of sushi.

"I want you and me to go to Sweden for new years" Blair told him.

"why?" he questioned weirdly, they had gotten like 15 invitations for parties with celebrities at the finest places in the world and she wanted to go to Sweden?

"I want it to be just you and me, it would be so nice and cozy" She said with a pleading smile. "please"

"Is that what you really want?" Chuck asked, looking at her confused.

"yes, just you and me. No one else" She said in sure voice.

"okay, I'll get it done tomorrow" Chuck told her with a smile.

"Thank you" she smiled, leaning over to kiss him, tasting sushi on his lips.

"is there anything else I can get you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your spoiling me" Blair concluded, feeding him some sushi.

"Well I suppose but I just can't help it" Chuck laughed, loving her feeding him.

"I'm not complaining" Blair told him; "this is the hardest part about getting a baby, I won't be the only one you spoil" Blair said with a smile. It didn't really matter, she knew he would still give her everything, the world on a silver platen if she asked for it.

"I would just spoil you more. You will be the mother of my children Blair, the mother of the future rulers of the world" Chuck laughed; "I'm thinking our son will be president and our daughter something like Oprah maybe, or perhaps even queen" Chuck joked.

"She can't really be queen here though" Blair told him, laughing with him.

"well I just read that King William of England's wife is pregnant" Chuck told Blair seriously; "if that's a boy then our problem is solved" He smiled.

"that sounds like the perfect plan" Blair simply said, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"yea, god they'll be so beautiful" Chuck commented, starring at Blair, his look made her stomach do flip flops.

"Maybe we should work on that plan now" Blair suggested, throwing the sushi down on the floor, grabbing him by his tie, pulling him close to her and kissing him like the world depeneded on it. Well her world did actually.

_**A/N: crap I know but I wrote this late Saturday night cause I will be travelling all Sunday, I hope I'll be able to write Monday, otherwise you'll just have to wait. Review please, I do my best. **_


	21. Monday December 21

For me the only things interest, are those linked to the heart

-Audrey Hepburn.

"here try mine" Blair said, picking up her fork with a piece of baked salmon on it, putting it in front of his mouth.

He smiled at her, before taking a bite; "that's really good" Chuck commented.

"yea I know" Blair smiled, taking a bite herself, watching Chuck eat his not so good crap.

"We should just stick to only going to Per Se" Chuck told her, taking a sip of the red wine.

"we should" Blair agreed, laying her left hand down on the table, where today's present sat; a beautiful oyster colored Rolex with diamonds. Chuck had given it to her in the morning and they were supposed to go out for breakfast but Blair had wanted to show him just how much she loved the watch so she had, and they hadn't gotten out of bed before lunch so now they were sitting on some small restaurant eating lunch, watching the snow fall outside the window.

"so did you get that cottage in Sweden?" Blair asked as she drank the remaining of her white wine.

"yea, we are leaving on the 26th" Chuck told her, picking at his crab that he didn't find eatable at all.

"perfect, I'm looking so much forward to it" Blair told him happily, eating the last piece of her salmon.

"yea me too, it's going to be nice to be just the two of us" Chuck said, pushing his plate away from him, grabbing his glass of red wine.

"wonna get out of here?" Blair questioned, grabbing for her bag to get her wallet.

"yea but don't worry, I'll pay" Chuck told her, taking out a money clip.

"No I want to pay" Blair said, opening the Louis Vuitton wallet, pulling out some money, placing them on the table before putting the wallet back into the Mulberry bag she had with her.

"well then, thanks for the shittiest lunch ever darling" Chuck said with a smirk, kissing her lips softly.

"You're welcome baby" Blair smiled, grabbing her coat from the rack, taking it on.

"so what now?" Chuck asked, as he was getting his coat on and Blair was putting her Burberry scarf on.

"well I was wondering if you bought me a Christmas present?" Blair questioned, as she took on her Chanel gloves and led the way out of the restaurant.

"well was I supposed to?" Chuck joked, holding the door open for her.

"haha very funny" Blair mocked as she stepped out into the snow.

"I thought so" Chuck agreed with a smile, following after her into the cold, grabbing her glove clad hand into his.

"so what did you get me?" Blair asked, as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"well I won't tell you but I do need to get you a little more, do you mind helping me with that?" he asked, smiling at how excited that made her.

"perfect, I've seen this Marc Jacobs dress that I really want and a pair of Louboutins and well I have a long list honey" Blair said sweetly, leaning up to kiss his cold cheek.

"well then we better get going" Chuck smiled at her, knowing how happy this would make her and how happy he would be tonight.

* * *

"No chuck I don't want sushi again" Blair complained as they sat down on their black couch after a very long day of shopping.

"well what about Pizza then?" Chuck smirked, knowing she would say no to that.

"actually that sounds strangely good" Blair said with a smile, she had taken him by surprise.

"Okay then pizza it is" Chuck said hesitantly, not really knowing if she meant it or not.

"do you mind ordering, I want to take a bath" she said with a smile; "why don't you join me once you finished?" she added flirty.

"be right there" he called after her, grabbing the phone to order them some pizza.

* * *

"So how is your pizza?" Chuck asked, watching a water drop slide from her forehead to her jaw.

"it's really good" Blair said with a smile, taking a bite of the pizza. She was completely transformed, sitting there on the floor in front of the fireplace with wet hair, in his jogging pants and his shirt, eating pizza with her hands.

"hmmm" Chuck agreed, smiling at her appearance.

"what?" she questioned at his weird stare.

"you just look different" he simply said, smiling hugely to make sure she understood she should take it as a compliment.

"well I don't know, I felt like doing this" Blair said with a smile, she just had the urge to dress in his clothes and eat pizza. What is was she had no idea.

"so what are we doing tomorrow?" Chuck questioned, taking a slurp of the coke in front of him.

"well not really anything" Blair said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

"well how about we rent a lot of movies and just stay in?" Chuck asked with a smile, that would be so much fun.

"yea that…" Blair started but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She grabbed it off the table and pressed the green bottom putting the phone to her ear.

"Blair Waldorf" she said into the phone, getting up from the floor.

"Blair, it's me. What are you doing tomorrow?" Serena's voice came through the phone.

"well not really anything but Chuck and I were going to stay in" Blair explained.

"ah well, you can't" Serena simply said, in a final voice and Blair knew the decision was already made.

"why not?" Blair asked confused.

"you're going shopping with me, I need to buy something more for Nate" Serena said frustrated.

"fine Serena, now I'll go tell my fiancée you just ruined his plans" Blair told her.

"he'll get over it, Nate wont" Serena simply said, before telling Blair when they'd meet and then hanging up.

"Serena?" Chuck guessed as Blair joined him on the floor again.

"yea, she needs to go shopping tomorrow, is that okay?" Blair asked, knowing he would never say no.

"sure, I'll just meet up with Nate" Chuck said with a smile. Reassuring her.

"okay thanks baby" she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"No problem, how about we watch a movie now then" Chuck suggested.

"Sure but once we get into the bed, we won't see much of the movie" Blair laughed, getting up and grabbing his hand so she could pull him with her.

_**A/N: Again short, I know… SORRY .Well I arrived safely and I hope I'll be able to write a longer chapter tomorrow but I don't know. A lot of you said you want a sequel and I want to write one but what should it be off? Review please. Just 6 more and im on 200 **_


	22. Tuesday December 22

Dance as though no one is watching  
Love as though you've never been hurt  
Sing as though no one can hear you  
Live as though heaven is on earth.  
-Souza

"No Blair, I don't want to buy that for him" Serena told her, looking at the blue sweater once; "that's more like something you would buy for him" Serena continued, looking through the racks of clothes.

"if you don't want my suggestions why did you bring me here?" Blair asked, a little mad about it, it had been very hard for her to get out of bed this morning, Chuck had been there begging her to stay wearing only his boxers, and it had been horrible to leave him.

"I'm sorry Blair, it's the hormones" Serena told her, looking at her sadly; "its killing Nate" she revealed, her searching stopped completely.

"that's okay" Blair said through her teeth, she couldn't be pissed off over this, it wasn't Serena's fault.

"sorry" Serena mumbled once again, moving through some more racks.

"why don't you get him something that means something?" Blair asked, taking out a black sweater that would look great on Chuck.

"Cause I don't know what that should be" Serena explained, frustrated.

"well then get him a car" Blair said just as frustrated, she wanted to go home and she couldn't until Serena bought Nate something.

"you know what, I should just do that" Serena agreed seriously; "he's been talking about that new Mercedes for when the baby comes" Serena said seriously.

"you do that, I'll just get this for Chuck" Blair said, rolling her eyes once she turned her back to Serena, headed for the cashier. How Nate would live through this Blair didn't know, for sure she couldn't.

"do you want this wrapped?" the cashier asked Blair, taking the black sweater from her.

"yes please" Blair said with a small smile, getting out her Louis Vuitton wallet from her Chanel bag.

"okay well that will be 175 dollars" the cashier said with a friendly smile, while wrapping the sweater in some green paper.

Blair simply just handed her the money, waiting for her to finish wrapping the present.

………………………………………..

"Chuck" Blair called, closing the door behind her, throwing her set of keys on the table next to the door.

"In the living room" Chuck called back, she took off her coat and put it on the rack before walking into the room finding Chuck doing something she would have never expected him to do.

"what are you doing?" she laughed, resting against the doorframe, her eyes on him.

"well I was hoping I would have gotten it done by the time you came home but well I didn't manage too" Chuck told her, smiling hugely at her.

"well why didn't you get someone to help you?" Blair questioned, still smiling.

"well I wanted to do this" Chuck explained, lifting the tree off the floor, making it stand upright. "you see" he said proudly, before walking up to her, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"how was your day Honey?" he questioned, looking back at the Christmas tree proudly, it had taken him all day to get it up and ready.

"well I don't combine well with pregnant hormones" Blair told him honestly, looking at the tree as well.

"I see" Chuck simply said, "well I have Christmas music, a Christmas tree, 5 boxes with decorations and chocolate" Chuck told her, gesturing to the many stuff in the room and the low sound of music in the room.

"sounds perfect, but I have something for you" Blair told him, grabbing the bag and handing it to him.

"but it's not Christmas yet" Chuck told her, taking out the present from the bag.

"well I want you to have it anyway" Blair said, walking towards the huge Christmas tree that went almost to the ceiling.

"Well thank you then" Chuck said, turning around while taking off the green paper. "Wow this is nice" he commented, once he saw the sweater.

"I thought so" Blair told him with a smirk.

"how do you like the tree?" he asked, coming up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny figure.

"it's perfect" she told him, "I don't see why we need to have two though" she commented.

"Well I want it to be grand" he simply said, turning to grab something, keeping his arms wrapped around her however. Apparently it was the remote because a few seconds later the music was louder.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the __Christmas tree__  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
__Santa Claus__ won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You __baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of __children's__  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Blair sang along to Chuck to most of the song, turned around in his arms so they were face to face.

"I love you" she told him once the song finished.

"you're my life now" Chuck smirked making her laugh.

"have you been watching twilight?" she questioned with a huge smile. Finding it hilarious that Chuck Bass would quote Edward Cullen.

"he's wearing of on me, you know what they should have put in the movie?" Chuck questioned, she simply just shook her head, she had no idea what he could have thought of-

"I'm Edward Cullen" Chuck smirked, watching her laugh like a freak.

"yes that would have been perfect" she said in between laughs.

"I thought so" Chuck said, tightening his grab on her.

"you know Chuck, you're much better than Edward Cullen" Blair told him, kissing him softly, "and you don't shine like a princess tiara in the sun" she added playfully.

"yea I know, I need to get that fixed" Chuck joked, smiling down at her.

"You know what I really want to do?" Blair asked, a smirk playing on her soft lips.

"No?" Chuck said, fearing what she could have planned. Knowing she would get her way somehow.

"I want to play Monopoly" she told him, getting out of his arms, to get the game.

"Why?" Chuck questioned weirdly.

"You told me it was you're favorite game as a kid" Blair told him; "and I love it" she added, taking the game down from a shelf.

_After hours of monopoly and sushi._

"Chuck, I want to watch Slumdog Millionaire" Blair told him while they were changing into their nightwear.

"the Oscar thing?" Chuck asked, brushing his teeth.

"yea it won like 8 of them and I've been dying to see it" Blair told him.

"Okay sure, let's do that" Chuck agreed, getting into bed with her. They started the movie and he held her close every time it made her cry. She fell asleep in his arms, and he fell asleep with a huge smile plastered on his face.

_**A/N: okay so I couldn't remember wheatear I had already made them have a Christmas tree, I think I did, and I couldn't check it cause I didn't have any internet for the whole day and now im just too tired, I was out in the snow all day with my boyfriend. Oh and the whole twilight think, sorry im a sucker for that story. Oh and I saw Taylor Lautner on SNL, HILARIOUS sketch if you ask me. I know the chapters are short and booring but I don't have much time, today I was out all day and played monopoly with my boyfriend and cousin for some hours and I just don't have the time but here's some good news. I will do a sequel. REVIEW please.. **_


	23. Wednesday December 23

Christmas - that magic blanket that wraps itself about us, that something so intangible that it is like a fragrance. It may weave a spell of nostalgia. Christmas may be a day of feasting, or of prayer, but always it will be a day of remembrance - a day in which we think of everything we have ever loved.

~Augusta E. Rundel

"who was your favorite singer as a child?" Blair questioned, looking up at him, smiling sweetly.

"well I loved Michael Jackson" Chuck told her, wrapping his arms tighter around her naked body.

"yea, I remember you told me that once" she said, tracing patterns on his bare chest, that her head lay on.

"how about you?" he asked, looking down at their entangled legs. It was 13.00 and they were still in bed.

"Barbie girl was hilarious" Blair told him, "I always said it was about Serena" she laughed at the memory.

"I remember" Chuck laughed with her, he was the only one she had told this.

"oh yea, I told you" Blair recalled, thinking back to the time when Chuck was the one she told all her secrets, well he still was so…

"are we going to stay here all day?" Chuck asked her, tracing patterns on her back.

"that would be nice" Blair told him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"you really don't want to do anything?" Chuck asked.

"well, did you know Johnny Deep is my favorite actor ever?" Blair questioned, a smirk playing on her delicate lips.

"yea and…?" Chuck questioned, not seeing the connection at all.

"well why don't we watch some Johnny deep movies, I love Pirates of the Caribbean and Charlie and the chocolate factory" Blair told him, smiling hugely at his surprised face.

"You watched Pirates of the Caribbean?" he questioned weirdly. Obviously he hadn't-

"of course I did, you didn't?" she questioned, getting up into a seated position, pulling the cover with her, wrapping it around her.

"No" Chuck said, he hadn't ever wanted to watch that movie.

"Well then its settles, we're watching Pirates of the Caribbean" Blair said in a final tone, getting up from the bed, moving to the huge plasma flat screen.

"I don't really want to" Chuck said hesitantly, knowing he wouldn't have a say in this at all.

"you have too" she simply said, putting in the first of the three, getting back into the bed, snuggling up to him with the remote securely in her hand. She would make sure he watched all of it.

"fine" he said harshly, however smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He would do this for her. If that what was she wanted, that was what she'd get.

……………………………………………

"oh my god, he actually killed himself and left her on the beach?" Chuck asked as the ending credits of the third movie ran over the screen.

"he had too" Blair sniffed, a tear leaving her eye. It made her sad how he left her in the end but still loved her so much and she had to take care of his heart, it was just so incredibly sweet.

"yea maybe" Chuck agreed, wiping away her tear with his thumb.

"what's the time?" she questioned, pressing the turn off button on the remote control.

"17.45" Chuck told her after having looked at the time; "you know what I want to do, I want to cook you dinner" he said, getting out of the bed.

"yea, I love your Chicken" Blair said with a smile, her eyes wondering up and down his boxer clad body.

"Chicken it is then" Chuck said, walking toward the kitchen. "hey could you check if I got that E-mail from Nate, he was talking about?" Chuck called to her before he entered the kitchen.

"hey Chuck, I didn't get my present today" Blair called, while picking up her laptop, seating it in front of her on the bed.

"I'll give it to you when I'm done with dinner" Chuck called and she heard some noise from the kicthcen.

She leaned back and started playing on the computer, reading a Christmas mail from her father and Nate and watching some videos that Serena sent.

……………………………….

"So, dinner in bed" Chuck smiled down at her, holding a tray with food, drinks and a present.

"yes please" Blair said, pushing her computer away to make space for him on the bed.

"here you go" he said, giving her the present, while sitting down beside her, placing the tray on the bed.

"thanks… You have to watch this" she said, pressing play on a video on youtube, turning the computer to Chuck, before beginning to open her present. It was a beautiful green and blue Diane Von Furstenberg dress.

She looked to Chuck to thank him, but he was laughing so hard from the video of the little Chinese boy singing and playing I'm yours by Jason maras.

"thanks for the present" Blair said, smiling at his humor over the little boy.

"no problem" he got out between laughs and once the video was done he finally got himself together; "I thought you could wear it tomorrow" he said, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"I will, its absolutely stunning" Blair told him with a smile, putting the dress away. "how did you like the video?" She asked with a smug smile.

"It's so funny" Chuck said, giving her a plate of food with smile.

"I thought so" Blair said with a smile; "Serena send it" she explained, cutting a piece of her chicken.

"of course she did" Chuck said, taking a bite of his own food.

"I want one like that" Blair said jokingly, eating the food.

"well it's a possibility" Chuck said more seriously, not having noticed she was joking.

"no Chuck, I want to have kids that look like you and me" Blair told him, looking at him seriously. "I want them to have your eyes and your mouth and…." She started but he cut her off with a kiss.

"me too" he said against her lips, leaning back to eat his food.

"I want to watch Home alone" Blair told him, "I watch it every Christmas" she said, before putting it on.

_**A/N: short again, but hey im on holiday…. Anyway, the sequel will be better I hope and I truly hope I will be able to write a long chapter tomorrow. But I cant promise anything. Anyway please review withs ideas for the sequel …. Thanks to everyone who reviews. **_


	24. Thursday December 24 Christmas day

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!_

"Chuck wake up" she told him, shaking his sleeping body.

"5 more minutes" He mumbled, turning around, pulling the cover over his head.

"You have too, we need to go in like 15 minutes" Blair pressed, pulling at the covers now, trying to get it off.

"why?" Chuck mumbled, finally sitting up, rubbing his eyes to help adjust to the bright light.

"we are going to Church, you know that" (A/N I don't know if you do that in your countries but in my country we go to church on Christmas day) she told him, her hand at her hip.

"right" Chuck said, finally able to see, she was already dressed in a black and white Chanel suit with a pencil skirt. On her feet she had a pair of sky high heels. Around one wrist hang the Roles watch, and the harry Winston bracelet around the other. In her ears hung the Harry Winston earrings he had given her. And of course the engagement ring was on place on her ring finger.

"you look beautiful" he told her, getting up from the bed, placing a kiss on her cheek before moving into the wardrobe.

"thank you" she called after him, moving into the living room, admiring the Christmas tree. She had placed all her presents for Chuck, Serena, Nate and Dorota under the tree already. It made it more Christmassy in the living room.

"all done" Chuck's voice surprised her 10 minutes later, his arms sneaking around her from behind.

"Good" Blair said, turning in his arms, placing a long loving kiss on his lips.

"shall we get going?" Chuck asked, removing his arms from around her but taking her hand into his.

"we shall" Blair agreed, following after him into the hall.

"what coat can I get for you?" Chuck asked in a gentleman's voice.

"the grey Prada one" Blair said, pointing out a coat for him, he grabbed it for her and held it out for her.

"Thanks" she said, getting in to the jacket, watching him take on his one afterwards.

"ready?" he questioned, opening the door for her.

"yea, Doroto is walking Coco and once she comes back she'll let in the carter people" Blair told him, grabbing her Gucci tote off the table, heading out the door.

"okay" Chuck said, walking after her, closing the door behind them.

……………………….

"Wow that was beautiful" Blair said, walking into the apartment while taking off her Chanel gloves.

"sure was" Chuck said, following closely after her.

"hey coco baby" Blair said, bending down, opening her arms for the puppy. "aw look at her" Blair said, turning around, showing Chuck the little red bow Dorota must have put on her.

"adorable" Chuck said with a huge smile, petting coco's head.

"Wesolych Swiat, Miss Blair & Mr. Chuck" Dorota said, coming in from the kitchen, smiling hugely at couple.

"Wesolych Swiat Dorota" Blair said, she didn't know much polish but she had learned Merry Christmas in polish when she was 7.

"the chief in kitchen, table ready and Miss Serena call" Dorota told Blair, pointing to the things as she said them.

"what did Serena want?" Blair questioned, putting Coco down on the floor, watching her run towards her food.

"she say they come in 1 hour" Dorota told Blair, before walking after Coco. It was amazing how attached those two had become over the past weeks.

"well I better change then" Blair said, smirking at Chuck; "are you going to join me?" she questioned, walking into the bedroom.

"you're taking off your clothes, of course I am" Chuck told her, following after her into the bedroom.

…………………………………….

"how do I look?" Blair questioned, doing a spin for him. She wore the Diane Von Furstenburg dress he had given her yesterday, with a pair of black tights, 5.5 inch high Manolo's, her hair was curled and hung to her shoulders. She wore the snowflake earrings, no necklace and the rolex around her wrist.

"wow Blair, you look stunning" Chuck told her, taking her into his arms, holding her close to him.

"thank you" she said before pressing her lips to his, her arms going around him too.

"I have a early present for you" he told her, reaching behind him on the bed, grabbing it and giving it to Blair.

"Tiffany's?" Blair said, taking the present from him with a smile.

"yea well, I want you to have it now so you can wear it" Chuck told her, watching her carefully take off the wrapping; "I shouldn't tell you this but it's the most expensive thing I have ever bought for you I think" Chuck revealed, "at least that you can wear" he smirked at how eager she was to find out what he'd bought.

She finally got the paper off and opened the square box revealing a beautiful beyond words diamond necklace, she knew this necklace, it was the Majestic diamond necklace, it was one of the most expensive pieces in the store.

"Oh my Chuck" Blair said, looking up at him. He was absolutely crazy, who gave presents like this?

"well it was the only piece that even came close to your perfection" he told her, taking up the jewel from the box, turning her around to put it on her. He lifted her hair and placed the necklace on her neck, closing it before letting her hair back down.

"Chuck this is like a million dollar piece" Blair said softly, turning around to look at him.

"and I'm a billionaire, you do the math" he told her with a smile, his arms sneaking around her waist; "and I told you, I want to spoil you and someone once told me, big girls need big diamonds" he smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"thank you" she said, stroking the necklace with one finger.

"your very welcome darling" Chuck said with a huge smile, kissing her mouth.

…………………………………………..

"Wow Blair, that necklace is stunning" Serena said as they sat down for dinner that night.

"thanks, Chuck gave it to me as a early Christmas gift" Blair said proudly as she sat down, smiling at Serena.

"well its stunning" Serena said, smiling at Chuck too.

"so do we open presents tonight?" Nate asked, while cutting out his food.

"yes that's what we planned, I want to see you open them" Blair said, taking a sip of her white wine.

"perfect" Nate said enthusiastic, taking a bite of the turkey.

* * *

"well that dinner was just amazing" Nate said as they moved into the living room where the big tree with all the presents were.

"sure was" Chuck agreed, sitting down on the white couch.

"here we go" Serena said, coming into the living room with a bag of presents.

"so let's start" Blair said, taking the bag from Serena to put the presents under the tree while Serena sat down beside Nate.

"I want to start" Blair stated, taking a present from under the tree, walking up to Serena, giving it to her.

"thank you Blair" Serena said with a smile, taking the present, "and thank you Chuck, you probably paid for it" she added with a bigger smile.

"probably" chuck laughed, welcoming Blair into his arms as she sat down beside him, watching Serena open the present.

"Oh my god Blair, you bought them?" Serena asked, taking up the black Marc Jacobs sunglasses.

"sure did, when you went to the toilet" Blair revealed with a smug smile.

"thanks" Serena said happily, getting up from the couch, kissing both Chuck and Blair's cheek before walking to the tree, taking out a blue paper wrapped present.

"this one is for you Chuck from me and Nate" She said, handing Chuck the present.

_two hours later_

"send us a postcard from Sweden" Serena said, before kissing Blair's cheek.

"we will" Chuck promised as he hugged her good bye.

"have fun you two and thanks for the presents" Nate said, before saying good bye to them both.

"Bye" Serena said as her and Nate walked out hand in hand.

"Well that was fun" Chuck said, taking Blair's hand as they walked into the living room, up to the wall to ceiling window to watch Serena and Nate go home.

"it was nice" Blair said, smiling out the window at the snow.

"I love Christmas" she said, watching Serena and Nate get into their car down on the street.

"yea I know" Chuck said with a smile, as they headed towards the bedroom once Serena and Nate's car was out of sight.

"I asked Dorota to make us pancakes tomorrow, for when we open the present from each other" Blair told him as they changed into their night wear.

"of course, that's our tradition" Chuck said with a smile, they had only opened the presents from Nate and Serena today, tomorrow was reserved for the presents from one to the other.

"it is and I intend to keep those traditions when we have children" Blair stated, getting into bed, closely followed by Chuck.

"we should, that will make it special for them too" Chuck agreed, taking her into his arms.

"this December has been the best December in my life" Blair told him, kissing him.

"I know, mine too" Chuck told her, kissing her back.

_**A/N: Don't worry, its not over yet, even though Christmas is over for me, I know its not in America. I have already gotten all my presents but Blair and Chuck haven't so I will be back tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you all had a good day. Merry Christmas everyone. Review and tomorrow is the last day…. Oh and I still have no idea what Chuck will get for Christmas from Blair :p**_


	25. Friday December 25 christmas morning

Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate your mind on the present moment

-Buddha

"wake up beautiful, its Christmas morning" Chuck whispered into her ear, placing a kiss under her ear.

It only took her a few seconds to wake up and register what he'd said. "yay" she said, her lips forming a huge smile, but her eyes remained closed.

"there is presents" Chuck whispered into her ear, smiling when she quickly got out of the bed, grabbing her robe quickly.

"well come on Chucky" Blair smirked at the nickname, before running towards the living room.

"right behind you" Chuck said, choosing to ignore the nickname today, she was happy so he was happy too.

"I want mine first" Blair insisted, plopping down on the floor besides the tree, smiling up at him looking like a 5 year old.

"well I have more than one for you" Chuck told her before joining her on the floor, grabbing one of the presents that lay under the tree.

"give it to me" Blair said, clapping her hands together in a happy motion, a huge smile on her face.

"here" he said, handing her the present. "and being really lame of course most of the presents are the same as most of the ones you've gotten the past month" he explained as she tore of the paper.

"well I can always use more jewelry" Blair told him with a smile as she saw the gold writing on the blue velvet box; _cartier_

She opened the box to find a beautiful two small charms, one a gold heart filled with small diamonds, the other a silver C with one diamond in the end.

"Wow Chuck" she said, picking up the silver C, smiling up at his watching eyes.

"I know the c is for cartier but I was thinking we could pretend it was for Chuck" he smirked at her, grabbing into his pocket, taking out a silver chain out of his pocket, taking the charm from her, putting it on the chain before turning her around and placing the necklace around her neck.

"perfect" she said turning around to kiss him, before looking down at her neck. "now it's your turn" she said with a smile, grabbing a green present from under the tree, handing it to him with a smile.

"Thanks, its soft" he said as he ripped of the paper. Revealing a midnight black Armani suit with a white dress shirt and black tie.

"thanks beautiful" he said, leaning forward to kiss her. "another one for you" he said, grabbing a square box wrapped in red from under the tree, giving it to her.

"thanks" she said, already having the paper off the box, seeing that this was another Cartier box. She opened it, to find it was a beautiful gold necklace with two entangled rings, one bare and one covered in diamonds. Next to the necklace lay a metal looking gold bracelet with a small screw driver, also in gold.

"Its from the love collection, and the whole point is being able to not take it off" Chuck explained, taking up the bracelet and screw driver, opening it before taking her hand and placing the bracelet around her wrist, closing it.

"wow its stunning" Blair said, kissing him again, "is it all Cartier, no Harry Winston?" she questioned.

"well no, actually I only have one more present for you for now because I have something waiting for you in Sweden" he revealed, taking another present from under the three, handing it too her.

"sounds good" she said happily, taking the present from him, quickly ripping off the paper, to reveal it was a beautiful black Chanel clutch, with a gold piece with the two C entangled.

"its vintage, Coco Chanel used this one" he told her, knowing how that would excite her.

"Oh my gosh" she said, taking the bag into her hands, finding it hard to believe that Coco Chanel had worn this.

"I hoped you might like it" Chuck said with a happy smile.

"I love it" Blair said, but then put it down; "anyway, I have two other things for you, so here" she said handing him a small present.

"Thanks" he said, taking off the paper, a black leather bracelet falling out into his hand. He took hold of it and lifted it too see there was a silver piece in the middle with two letters, _CB_

"my entails, thanks" he said, putting the bracelet on.

"yea and no" Blair said, with a smirk. "it could be Chuck Bass but it could also be Chuck and Blair" she explained.

"I see" he said, the bracelet suddenly meaning much more. "this is amazing, thanks darling" he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"you're welcome" she said, before getting up but when he moved to follow her she told him to stay.

"No, I want to show you something" she said, walking towards the table where she grabbed a piece of paper, walked back to him and handed it to him.

"what's this?" he questioned, taking the paper.

"something im gonna do in Sweden, and you can decide if you want to too" she told him.

"you're getting a tattoo?" he questioned, looking at the paper in shock.

"yes I am" she told him with a smile; "Something to symbolize our love and I would like you to have one too but you know I cant force you" she informed him.

It took him a second to answer; "Blair, I love you more than anything in this whole world, you're my fiancée and the love of my life. I would get your name tattooed all over my body if that was what you wanted" he said honestly and she knew he meant it.

"No Chuck, all I want for Christmas is you and I got that so everything else is not that important" she told him, bending down to kiss him. He was hers and he always would be.

_**A/N: aww the end, im sooooo sad and yet kinda relieved, I can relax tomorrow YAY. Anyway I will write a chapter on new years and then take a break and then do the sequal. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, in particular Guardian Izz who has come up with great ideas, TriGemi thanks for reviewing like every time. Smartin55 I believe has been with me from the beginning too. Stella296 thanks for all the suggestions, and all the others who I will thank in the next chapter right now, I want to go to bed and not think about this story too much, I didn't realize how much work this would be, it has been hard and I have wanted to skip but I pulled through and I got 230 reviews and a great story if I say so myself. Anyways THANKS A LOT to everyone who had read and reviewed, it means a lot and I hope you all had a merry Christmas. Love from Denmark :D**_


	26. New Year

Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right

~Oprah Winfrey

She awoke at the feeling of something very cold on her chest and immediately opened her eyes, her hand moving to the item on her neck. She was much too confused to think at the moment, she had probably been sleeping for a very long time. They had been making love all night and morning, before fallen asleep on the soft rug in front of the fireplace.

Once she was able to see clearly though her sleepy eyes, she saw him, sitting bare chested beside her, a blanket around his hips covering his legs, a huge boyish grin played on his lips.

Once she knew he was there, she looked down at her neck, and there upon her neck was the necklace she had been talking about, not less than 10 hours ago.

_The evening before_

"Don't you think she looks beautiful there?" she questioned, laying on the couch in the cottage in Sweden, her head on his chest, while watching the classic romantic movie Titanic.

"so so" Chuck simply said, his hand making patterns on her back.

"and it's so romantic with the necklace, even though she got it from the idiot" Blair commented, watching intensely as he drew the necklace that lay on her naked chest.

"well Jack could never buy something like that for her" Chuck commented, not into the movie at all, she had made him watch it 500 times already and it wasn't that good.

"no but he gave her his heart" Blair told him, "and even though the necklace is beyond words incredibly beautiful, loving someone is much more special" Blair told him but in spite of her words, he caught her eyes glow when looking at the diamond necklace.

_Afternoon_

"Chuck what is this?" Blair asked surprised, looking down at the diamonds necklace with the huge blue heart.

"your new year's present" Chuck said like it was nothing, placing his hand on hers that lay on her chest.

"Chuck is this…?" she started but he started before she was able to finish.

"it's the one in the movie, from Harry Winston" he explained, intertwining their fingers.

"Chuck" she chilled; "this necklace is like 20 mill…." She started but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Blair we talked about this, cant you just smile and say thank you?" he questioned with a smirk, he didn't know any woman who would protest to getting jewelry.

"but…" she started but he wouldn't have it.

"No buts, I won't hear of it and anyway it can't be returned so just suck it up" he laughed, smiling hugely.

"This is one of the most romantic things you've ever given me" she told him, leaning forward to kiss him.

He kissed her back but pulled back shortly after, a confused look in his eyes; "not the most romantic?" he questioned.

"Of course not" Blair told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"then what is?" Chuck questioned, thinking hard to remember but he couldn't think of anything that had been more romantic, well perhaps the proposal but that hadn't been that romantic or planned, this had.

"you gave me your heart" she told him, caressing his cheek softly, her eyes boring into his.

"ahh I see" Chuck said understanding, that made sense. He had given her his heart and it would always be hers.

"but this and my ring are next in line" she told him, pecking his lips; "until you give me what I really want" she told him with a smirk and this time he knew what she was talking about, they had spent the time in the plane talking about kids, and Blair had made it very clear that kids was all she wanted.

"and you'll get that but not before your officially mine" Chuck smirked, they had also settled on a wedding date, they would get married on the 19th of 2010, the same day Chuck had told her he loved her many years earlier.

"it couldn't be more official" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes going to the diamond ring. She kissed him softly and then proceeded to show him just how grateful she was for the diamond heart.

……………………………_That evening_

"Blair, you look breathtaking but why dress up? It will only be us?" Chuck questioned, admiring his fiancée as she stood in front of him, wearing a beautiful silk beaded corset floor length gown. The diamond necklace hugged her neck beautifully.

"Well I wanted to dress up, I want to enter the greatest year of my life with style" Blair explained with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing you're done, I have champagne and strawberries at the fireplace and its midnight in 10 minutes" Chuck told her, getting up from the bed, taking her hand and walking into the living room.

The room was dark and the only light came from the fireplace, on the rug in front of the fireplace stood a huge bowl filled with delicious looking strawberries and hot chocolate and even whipped cream, and a silver champagne holder with a bottle of Dom Perignon and two glasses beside it.

"this must be the most relaxed and quiet new year of your life?" Blair half questioned, half stated, smiling at him before walking forward and sitting down on the rug.

"wouldn't have it any other way" he told her, sitting down beside her, picking up the two glasses.

"here" Blair said, picking up a big strawberry, dipping it in the hot chocolate and placed it at his mouth, he took a bite and smiled lovingly at her, before turning back to the champagne bottle he was preparing for opening at midnight.

"umm this is delicious" Blair commented, taking another bite of the strawberry.

Chuck smiled at her as she finally got the bottle opened with a loud sound, and the cork flew across the room.

"hand me the glasses" he told her, watching her pick up the two glasses, holding them out for him to fill.

When both glasses were full, he looked down at the Rolex around his wrist, to see there was only 20 seconds left of 2009.

"20 seconds" he told her, her eyes going to the watch as well, seeing as the seconds moved and there was only 10 seconds left.

"10" She said, smiling hugely at him

"9" he said, his eyes locking to her.

"8" she said softly, placing her hand on his cheek.

"7" he said, kissing her nose.

"6" she said, admiring the engagement ring on the finger against his cheek.

"5" he said kissing her right cheek

"4" she said, taking his hand into hers.

"3" he said softly, lacing their fingers together.

"2" she said, clutching the champagne glass tightly in her hand.

"1" he said, and leaned close to her and the minute the clock hit 12, his lips hit hers.

"Happy new year baby" he told her as they pulled back and put their glasses together before taking a long sip of the exquisite champagne.

"to 2010, the year of our life" Blair told him with a happy smile, taking another sip of the champagne. Then leaned forward and kissed her fiancée. 2010 would be a great year.


End file.
